Can't Hold It Back
by Dimitri's Secret Lover
Summary: This is the continuation to my story: The Road Trip. You DO NOT have to read the Road Trip to understand this story. It's just some helpful background information. It's set during Shadow Kiss, although I am changing the plot a little. May have a lemon later. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Can't Hold It Back

A/N- Hey guys its been awhile! I know this is a little later than I intended to post it but I just couldn't find the energy to write. I've been caught up in a new tv show for me, Once Upon a Time and as soon as I get caught up on that I'll be back on track. Plus life has been crazy...too many visiting relatives...ugh. This is the sequel/continuation/another part of my earlier story the Road Trip. Thanks to Muse19 for helping me write this story too! This takes place after the road trip and sometime in the middle of Shadow Kiss. I might be changing the storyline a little so there's never an attack, or the cabin happens earlier, we'll see. I hope you like it!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the world of VA at all. It all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead. (The first one for this story. Serious question for the writers out there. Does anyone know if I have to do this for every chapter?)_

**Chapter 1: I Can't Hold It Back Anymore**

_Summary: After the Road Trip- Rose and Dimitri made it to the moroi before sun down, and that very day, Rose passed her qualifier with flying colors. Maybe it had something to do with her good mood. When they returned to the academy, they assumed their regular selves while hiding their relationship. It's been weeks since they've had any close physical contact and they're both missing the time they shared. The field experience has begun, and while it is making it easier for them to stay away from each other, it was making it worse as well. Especially for Rose._

Rose POV

I got up from my bed and rubbed my sleepy eyes. Another day without Dimitri I thought. So much time had went by since mine and Dimitri's trip. We still did our trainings in the morning and evening when I could spare the time. It was hard with the field experience where I had to guard Christian 24/6.

I couldn't understand at first why they gave my Christian to practice on instead of Lissa but Sparky isn't that bad. He's grown on me. Of course now I got to see Dimitri more often since I only had Christan half the week these days. They ruled me insane because I claimed I could see ghosts, I figured it was another shadow-kissed thing, but no one listened to me; not even Dimitri.

On my off days I had to go to therapy to help with my post-traumatic stress or so they called it and I took the opportunity to train with Dimitri too. I enjoyed every scrap of time we could get together. While I was guarding, I always noticed Dimitri looking at me from afar. I liked it but I wished we could have real alone time together, which was silly. I knew it would be nearly impossible for us to be together again, at least not until we moved away from the academy. I often found myself sitting on my off days thinking about our morning in the hotel. I missed his touch.

It was Saturday today, so I hurried got dressed and rushed out the door. I had a feeling I was late again. I made my way to our afternoon training. I knew I shouldn't have taken a nap. I was wearing a pair of tight workout pants and sweater over my normal sports bra. I hope Dimitri didn't find it too tempting, I had promised not to tease. I always looked forward to our training sessions. It was the only time I felt normal, where I wasn't looked at like I was a freak.

When I walked in, I saw Dimitri preoccupied with his book. Glancing at the cover, I noticed that it was another Western. Where in the world did this cowboy obsession come from? I walked closer and closer and Dimitri still didn't look up. I decided to surprise him with a tackle, it was hard to pin Dimitri down but I think I could do it if he wasn't expecting it.

I tackled him and managed to pin him down easily. He was pinned to the mat we normally worked out on, when I sat on him and smirked. " If I was a strigoi you would be dead." I pointed out, repeating the words that he said to me in almost every practice. "Who's the teacher here Roza?" Dimitri joked.

"They tell me that you are. But you seem too much of a cowboy to be a teacher. Breaking all the rules," I teased and got off of him. I smiled, he was being so cute with his little cowboy obsession. I loved to tease him about it even though it was one of the things I loved about him.

"Rose..." he started playfully, but then his tone changed. "You're late Rose. Come on, you know what you have to do...laps."

If I had to run today I was going to be comfortable while doing it. It was hot in the gym, I pulled my hoodie off and threw it to the floor. I stood there in my sports bra, watching Dimitri's reaction as he glanced in my way. When he seemed to be aware of his surroundings again, he said "Um Rose... You'll be running outside." I started at him blankly. He had to be kidding right? It was still freezing outside. "We normally run in the gym..." Dimitri justed stared back at me. It was true some of the snow had melted, but everything was still wet and slippery. I didn't want to run in the cold. I made a mush face and picked my sweater back up.

"You need to be able to run in all conditions Rose." Dimitri said to me. I wished I actually brought a coat with me because since I thought we were only going to be in the gym, I ran here from my dorm without any of my winter accessories. I pulled the sweater back on and placed my hand on my hip. " Are you ready Comrade?" I asked him as I fixed the large sweater on my frame.

"Huh?" he said. Dimitri seemed to be so out of it lately. I wonder if everything was okay. He's usually on top of everything. I walked in front of him; snapping my fingers in his face. "Come on. If we go now we'll see the sun come up." I told him as I darted off in front of him out of the gym. I started running at a slow pace, waiting for him to follow, a moment later, he caught up to me. I looked over at him as we ran. "Come on Roza. Let's run on the path in the woods" he says.

I looked back at him and smiled. "Okay." I dashed in front of him towards the forest. I liked them this time of year. The wind was just up enough to tell it was there. My hair rolled off my shoulder and waved behind me as I ran in front of him. My pants were flexible and made running easy on me. But they were also made if a fabric that hugged my frame well. I knew Dimitri would be checking me out. When he caught up to me again I asked, "What are you thinking about?" with a questionable expression playing on my face.

"Just about how beautiful you are Roza." His comment wasn't expected. It almost made me stop running. It flattered me to hear him say these things. I thought he said he wasn't going to show any affection once we returned to the academy. I didn't know what to say, so I said the first thing on my mind. "You're cute." I didn't mean to say that but telling him he was cute made me smile, mainly because he said it was a 'girly' word. I just loved to make fun of him, I loved to make fun of everyone, especially Christian, but making fun of Dimitri was the best.

I knew exactly what he was going to say. "Rose..." he said. "What did I say about calling me cute." I just smiled at him and kept running. We came to a stop as we neared one of the old guardian cabins. It was like the one Tasha stayed in while she was visiting Christian for Christmas. The cabin was grown up with new spring ivy and wild flower veins. They were no where near ready to bloom. But in a matter of weeks this place would be a beautiful garden.

There was still some snow spread out in parts of the yard. When I turned around I noticed the sun coming up. Most people at the academy were going to bed. Dimitri and I had god only knows how many miles by now. I knew the academy spanned a lot of land and this was one of the farther and nicer cabins.

As we watched the sun rise, Dimitri put his arms around me. I was surprised and I looked up at him. I noticed how he was watching the sunlight. " I love this." I pointed out to him, I wanted him to know how much I appreciated out time together. I leaned in closer to him. His leather duster was warm. "Thank you for bringing me out here." I said.

"It was my pleasure Roza." We stood there a little longer watching the sun rise. It was warm and comfortable in his arms. I wish I never had to leave them. The sun was almost above the trees when Dimitri spoke again."Come on Roza. We have to head back." I looked down and frowned lightly about the fact that we had to start back. Was it time to go already? I took one more look at the misty windows that the cabin had. They had a forest like gothic to them. It was probably because it was dark on the inside. I then listened to the sounds of the small half frozen pond that sat next to the cabin. Frogs were hopping in and out of it. "Its nice here." I mentioned as I stepped out of his arms. "Almost like a grimm fairy tale. " I told him with small smile.

"Grimm fairy tale?" Dimitri repeated confused. I always forgot that Dimitri didn't know most of the culture references I made. The woes of growing up in an arctic wasteland. "We can come back later Roza. We have to go back, you don't want to be caught after curfew." Oh yeah that. The academy rules ruined everything, even a nice peaceful time like this.

I leaned into his duster one last time. His hand rubbing my back very lightly. "Yeah. We should get on back." I told him after leaning off of him. Dimitri just smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Race you to the gym Roza!" Dimitri called and he took off.

I started running after him. Catching up quickly to him as he ran. I smirked at him and flung my hair back again so it would blow in the wind off of my shoulders and out of my face. SoonI forgot we were racing. Just running next to him like this with the crisp air and the sun at its morning peak made my mind wonder. I was having trouble these days thinking of anything but sex these days. It was in the air between us. It haunted my dreams with wonderful visions of us together. Just running right now thinking about them made my face flush out.

I finished running to the academy and touched the bricks of it."I win." I looked at him and smirked. "That was a good run." Running with him like this made me breath hard, which made me think of sex more. Dear god, I needed therapy, no wait, I already had a shrink. Dimitri nodded at me. "Come on Rose, bed time." I stared at him again. My sex-addled brain was working over time. "I didn't mean it that way Rose. I..." I knew Dimitri never meant anything that way. I tried to take his mind off of it with a joke. "We are going to bed." I told him. "Or at least I am. I'm sure your going to go watch westerns all night with your cowboy hat on." I teased.

"Good night Roza!" Dimitri said, nudging me towards my room and turned around to head to his. "Good night Dimitri." I whispered when I thought he we gone. Tonight was one of the best. Too bad I would never get to have another one like it until after I graduated and left the academy.

Dimitri POV

How I missed my Roza. It had been weeks since we had any quality time together. I missed her. I missed her touch, I missed her smile, I missed her laugh, I even missed being called that ridiculous nickname. The field experience has taken a toll on the both of us. Rose was so strong. She's still going through so much too, she's experiencing images of Mason's spirit now. There's only so much she can handle before her memories drive her insane. I yearned take my Roza into my arms and comfort her, she needs a break. There's no way Alberta will let me take her off campus though. The qualifier was lucky timing. I'll have to think of something special to do with her here in the academy without prying eyes.

It was late Saturday afternoon when I sat in the gym waiting for Roza to arrive. I spent the day discussing Rose's condition with Alberta. Alberta and I had decided to put Rose on half time for guarding because of her visions. She needed time to get over her kills and the death of her best friend, time she didn't have. She was late, again, typical Roza. 10 minutes now, might as well be productive with my time, so I took out a western novel and started reading. I was so intrigued in the chapter that I didn't even notice Rose sneaking up behind me and attacking me. Bad form on my part.

I fell onto my back, my book lost in the struggle, with Rose pinning me down." If I was a strigoi you would be dead." she said to me, throwing my own words back at me. I was proud of her, she finally did pin me, even if it was with the element of surprise. "Who's the teacher here Roza?" I teased. We were awfully close, I think it was affecting us both. It was certainly hitting me hard. I had postponed any sparring with each other once we got back from our trip. I didn't think I could take the physical contact and I was right. I wanted to kiss her so badly.

"They tell me that you are. But you seem to much of a cowboy." She joked, giving me a bright smile. Oh that beautiful smile that I missed. "Rose..." I scolded her playfully. Sure I liked westerns and things like that but I was not a cowboy. Still it was nice to see her joke and smile again, "You're late Rose. Come on, you know what you have to do...laps." I nodded towards the door, but Rose didn't seem to notice my indication. She started to pull off and when it was on the floor I just stared, almost drooling at her standing there in her sports bra. Was Rose trying to make me lose my self control. "Um Rose... You'll be running outside." I told her trying to get a hold on my emotions. I didn't want anyone to see her like that and since it was still chilly out that would keep her wrapped up.

"We normally run in the gym..." she said blankly at me, glaring at me annoyed. I knew it was still cold outside but I couldn't have Rose just in her sports bra. It was to risky. "You need to be able to run in all conditions Rose." I told her, I thought it was a brilliant excuse, Rose's face said otherwise. This way I got to keep my sanity and no other boys looked at my Roza.

She pulled her hoodie back on and I let out my breath that I didn't even realize that I was holding. Rose had promised that she wouldn't tease me any more, but the problem was, anything Rose did was amazing to me. She could trip and fall and I would still find her wonderfully adorable. Out of one of my ears, I heard Rose say something to me, calling me by that ridiculous nickname. "Huh?" I asked. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to know what she was talking to me about.

"Come on. If we go now we'll see the sun come up." Rose said. I just looked on after her as she dashed out the door. Oh Rose. In truth I wasn't planning on running with her at all, especially not after that show, I needed some time to myself to calm down. Since she put it that way I did miss the sun, plus sunrise is awfully romantic. I wanted to spend some quality time with my Roza. I grabbed my coat and ran after her. "Come on Roza. Let's run on the path in the woods." I tell her so we could get some privacy.

"Okay." she said, sprinting ahead of me towards the path. I was dumbfounded and I just stood there watching her. The way the fabric clung to her legs and her arse, her beautiful hair flowing in the wind behind her, she had let her hair out, making me smile. I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking about her this way, objectifying her. I starting running to catch up with her, when I finally did, I matched her pace.

We ran for a time, before Rose broke the silence. "What are you thinking about?" she asked curiously, turning her face towards mine. I didn't know what to say. Should I just stay silent? Should I say what I was really thinking? ебать (fuck) Might as well take advantage of the privacy, I decided. Rose was already so insecure, she needed to know how I still feel. "Just about how beautiful you are Roza." Rose stumbled a bit, and seemed a little surprised. She shouldn't be, Rose was my world, she should know that no one else would ever compare.

"You're cute." Rose blurted out. She's been saying that a lot lately, but I couldn't seem to find it endearing. It seems like a grade-school crush if it was way. "Rose..." I said warningly. I told her earlier that a man wasn't cute. "What did I say about calling me cute." We ran pretty far out now we were almost at the cabin where Tasha stayed when she visited the academy. That's it! I thought happily, I could take her on a mini vacation in a cabin on the outskirts of the wards.

Rose stopped running is that when we got to the cabin, it looked so peaceful with all the trees . I was about to say something but then I saw how at peace she looked. I stared at the sky and saw the pinks and oranges peeking at the tops of the trees at the sun began to rise. I looked again at Rose and saw that she was shivering a bit. I guess the heat she generated from running all this way was leaving. I moved closer to her and put my arm around her hesitantly. I know I told her we couldn't have any contact at the academy but I couldn't take it anymore. I've wanted to comfort her more since I found out she was hallucinating.

Rose snuggled into my arms and I relaxed. It was nice here, the two of us alone where we didn't have to hide anything. Yes, this would be the perfect place for a mini vacation. "I love this." Rose said. She read my mind, again. I didn't know if she was talking about the view or our time together, but I think she meant the time we were able to spend together in each other's warmth. "Thank you for bringing me out here." she said.

I smiled at the fact that she was happy. I wanted her to always be happy. "It was my pleasure Roza." We stood there a little longer watching the sun rise. The sky was slowly lightening from the bright pinks and oranges to a beautiful light shade of blue. There would be clear skies today. Once we could see the sun above the trees I decided we had to go, even if I didn't want to let her go, Rose had to be back before curfew. I've bailed her out on such petty things too many times before. "Come on Roza. We have to head back."

Rose straightened up and looked into the distance for awhile before turning around and put her arms around me. Looking up at me, she said, "Its nice here...Almost like a grim fairy tale." I smiled at her, happy that she was happy here. I was confused though. "Grimm fairy tale?" I questioned her. Roza always had such weird references. I didn't know if grimm fairy tales were good or bad, but fairy tales usually had happy endings. "We can come back later Roza. We have to go back, you don't want to be caught after curfew."

She hugged me tight one last time before letting me go. "Yeah. We should get on back." she said pouting. I was sad to leave too. This was the first time in weeks that we spent any quality time together, just resting, not under the view of our peers. I gave her a quick peck on the forehead. "Race you to the gym Roza!" I said trying to lighten the mood. I took off slowly watching for Rose to follow.

Rose soon caught up with me and sped ahead. I watched Roza run happily back to he academy. The sun made her look even more beautiful than she usually was, her silky soft hair blowing in the wind. Soon I realized that I had told Rose that we were racing and I caught up to her. We ran side by side, it was like she didn't realize that we were racing either. As we neared the academy, she started getting red like how she looked after we spend our wonderful morning together. I shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking of Rose that way. Not now. She was probably just red from the cold or the heat of the run. Rose sped up a bit, reaching the brick wall of the gym first. "I win." she said smirking. "That was a good run."

"Yeah..." I breathed. We stood there catching our breaths. Rose's face was still bright red, making me adrenaline addled brain think of things that should be out of my head for the time being. "Come on Rose, bed time." Oops. I shouldn't have said that, I mean, maybe I was thinking of that in my head, but I had so show some restraint. "I didn't mean it that way Rose. I..." Rose caught on to my unease quickly.

"We are going to bed." she said. "Or at least I am. I'm sure your going to go watch westerns all night with your cowboy hat on." I smiled. Always covering things up with a joke, that was my Roza. I gently nudged Rose toward her dorm. It really was time to go, curfew was in just a few minutes. "Good night Roza!" I walked towards mine muttering "I don't have a cowboy hat." shaking my head at Rose's amusements.

A/N- Sorry its so late again! I hope I made up for it by writing a super long chapter. That was part of the reason I had to write the POVs on different days or I'd be online for hours writing it. The story starts slow in the beginning but it'll get better, I promise. Plus you'll see some of the other characters from VA in this story so if you're a fan of any of them get excited! I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving weekend!

Ciao!

~Tiffany 3


	2. Chapter 2: Reminders

A/N- Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the first chapter! Thank you to SarahBelikova99, Dimka's Chick, wiccagirl-2005, xSmartiezx, and julia. for reviewing! I won't get the chance to update this every day like the Road Trip, but I'll try to update every few days. Sorry about the wait guys but here we go!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the world of VA at all. It all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 2: Reminders**

Rose POV

The next day I woke up early feeling refreshed. It was nice yesterday, spending time with Dimitri. I sighed, it was another boring day. It was another day without Christian, but don't let him hear I said that. I just hated sitting around idly, Lissa and Christian always met up on Sundays now and without Mason, I had nothing to do, but I still had church. I got up and put on nicer clothes than normal. Might as well try right? I even put some make up on, something I rarely ever did. I usually just used lip gloss, the one Dimitri bought for me that one time. I looked at my painted self and smirked. I looked good today.

I met up with Lissa at breakfast and grabbed something quick. The moroi were all almost done, not that they grabbed very much food in the beginning. I walked in to church with Lissa and her little group of followers. They all went on and on about what their boyfriends were doing next friday. It took me a moment to understand what they were talking about: Valentine's Day.

We ended up sitting near the back because we got there fairly late. Apparently, they were all waiting for me. Liss should know by now that I am almost never on time. I nodded at all the right times while they talked about Valentine's Day. I saw Dimitri sitting on the back row at his usual spot in the corner. He was within earshot. Normally Lissa's friends were quiet during church, they were always respectful in the way that they were raised, but today they were quite chatty. Not loud enough to disrupt other people coming and going, but just loud enough to bug me. I wanted to ignore everything they were saying. Valentines Day was silly. You shouldn't show someone you love them one day out of the year. It should be everyday, 24\7.

I heard Carly gush about how excited she was to wear her new nightie for her new boyfriend, Dean. Even Lissa had a hot date planned on the 14th, she and Christian were probably going to go to the church attic and get it on. Suddenly everyone turned to look at me, and all I could do was blush. Someone asked me what I had plans, and honestly nothing. I doubt Dimitri had anything special for us and I had promised him that I would wait. Not that I want anyone else anyways. Maybe I'll hang out with Adrian if he didn't have a girl over himself. "I'll probably watch a movie while you guys are getting it on." I joked. I knew humor was the only way out of this.

Carly then went on, something about how Eddie wanted to take me out. From the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri tense. He was always jealous about everything, even if he didn't like to admit it. "Eddie is a nice boy. But he likes girls with fangs." I told Carly as I looked straight at Dimitri. He needed to calm down and not worry about it. I could take care of myself. If he only knew how 'not' into this conversation I was. I didn't like Eddie. Eddie was Mason's best friend. That's how I saw him, nothing more, Eddie knew it too, half the time he treated me like Mason's widow, his little sister that he felt obligated to care for.

Finally the service started and the conversation stopped. The quiet was nice for a change, no more chatting about Valentine's Day. Unfortunately for me, the service soon ended and the moroi were at it again. Lissa was going on with Carly and the others, they wanted to talk more about their plans. I couldn't handle anymore of their match making for the day. I also didn't want to hear about something I couldn't have. Plus I think I needed to ask forgiveness for my thoughts lately, they've been centered around Dimitri and that day in the motel. I just couldn't get it out of my head. I walked back in as Dimitri was walking out.

We brushed passed each other and then Dimitri stopped and turned around. "Roza, do you want to do some extra training today. That is, if you're not doing anything." he asked. It was weird, Dimitri usually avoided me unless we had official business or training to do. He claimed that he didn't want to break any more rules before I graduated. I looked down at my clothes. I even had lip stick on. Training? I didn't mind training. To tell the truth, working out was fun for me, especially with Dimitri. But I looked so nice today. My eyes drifted back up to his and narrowed for a moment. "I would have to go change. Because this isn't my training dress." I noted in a smart ass way.

Dimitri's face brightened up. "Of course Rose. Meet me at the gym in an hour?" I just nodded at him and then I watched him walk away. I mushed my face up in a aggravated way. "Men..." I muttered. I trotted towards the front of the church, looking up at the statues that lurked from every corner. "Dear, ...higher person, God, who ever is listening" I whispered. "I figured I would try praying to you since everyone seems to. Even Christian and Dimitri believe in you. Anyway I would really like to stop having sinful thoughts for the next few months. Help me control myself around Dimitri. After that though throw them at me for ideas." I joked. I didn't know if 'God' understood jokes. I hoped he did. I smirked to myself. " Oh and also make Valentine's Day come and go as fast as you can please. I know you owe St. Valentine something but..." I stopped and shook my thoughts away for a moment. "Just make it slip by without me noticing. Thanks."

I left and went back to my room to change. Training would be good, I decided. I was feeling tense and working it out physically is better than keeping it all in, even if the tension was because of Dimitri. Walking from my dorm to the gym I noticed so many people talking about the upcoming weekend. I just wanted them to shut up, why did all these people get to spend their day with their significant other, when they usually spent it together anyway, when I couldn't even hold hands with my lover in public.

As I walked in the gym I noticed the lights were off. Mainly because no one was in here. No one trained on Sunday. Sunday was the day of rest, Dimitri said an hour right? Dimitri was never late. He must be getting supplies or something. "Dimitri? You in here?" I called out. Dead silence. "Dimitri?" I called again. Then suddenly someone attacked me. I knew it was Dimitri immediately. He pinned me down and was about to whisper in my ear when I grabbed him and threw him off of me. I managed to knock him back and pin him myself. I guess he wasn't expecting it.

Straddling over him and grabbing his arms I pulled them above him head. His scent overpowering, his after shave was wonderful. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to me. My lips slammed to his. I had slipped. I had made a move even though I had promised not to. I swore I wouldn't make things hard on him. No teasing. No flirting. And definitely no heated kisses during training in the dark. The worst part was this was probably the best kiss we had shared with each other in a long time. It was filled with passion and longing, and soon enough our tongues delved into each other's mouths and it turned into a makeout session. I held onto his shoulders and tried to pull him closer than was humanly possible. Dimitri did the same, one hand on my back, pushing me to him and the other tangled in my hair. Finally we stopped.

I looked back at him and sat up. I couldn't make this any harder for either of us. I crossed my arms and touched my lips with one hand. They trembled already from wanting him again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I looked back at him for just a split second. " I won't do it again." I told him quickly. I slowly looked at Dimitri to gauge his expression, and tried to pull back and get up, but Dimitri just pulled me back into his arms and hugged me. "It's okay Roza. We both needed that." he said to me, calming me down.

I lay peacefully in his arms, I loved the feeling of being embraced by my lover but we had to get working. Even if it was Sunday, this would be hard to explain if anyone caught us. "You've got to let me go or I'm going to do it again." I told him with a serious yet seductive voice. "What if I want you to do it again." he whispered so quietly, I almost didn't hear him. Dimitri released his arms, but I didn't move from him. I just looked at him and leaned into him. My lips pressing to his again. This time it was slow and sweet. " We should stop." I whispered between our kisses.

Dimitri kissed me one last time before pushing me away. He got up and walked to a dark corner of the room grabbing something. "Come on Roza. Let's see if you can stake me." he said as he threw something over to me. I caught it easily, it was a practice stake. Dimitri and I started to circle each other. I tried to focus but my eyes wouldn't stop drifting to his lips, red and swollen like mine from our rough kissing. "Dimitri..." I started. I didn't know how to do this after doing that.

"Focus Roza." Dimitri commanded, cutting me off from my thoughts. I looked him, looking all serious and like the fighting Russian God that everyone called him. I took in the fact that my sweet Russian God was gone, replaced with my normal dickish mentor. I came at him, placing my sexual frustration into anger and power. Dimitri threw me off like I was a fly. He must have known I would fight like that. We circled each other again, this time Dimitri feigned left and was going to try to knock the stake out of my hand. Like I he knew my moves, I knew his so I tried to dodge his hit. I must have moved to the wrong place because I noticed his shadows and the darker form closing in it and it was too late. My nose got the better part of his palm, instead of my hand like he intended.

I dropped the stake and reached up to my nose. Wow that hurt like a mother fucker. I felt the wet blood dripping out of my nose. Dimitri seemed to finally snap out of his shock. "Roza!" he ran over, grabbing my shoulders. "Roza are you okay? Please Rose I didn't mean to hit you there. Rose?" I didn't say anything. I think I was in a bit of a shock myself. Dimitri was usually so careful, it wasn't like him to lose control like this.

My nose hurt, but not as bad as you may think. I tried to twitch my nose, good it wasn't broken. Dimitri had held back a lot with me, even with his control practically lost. It was probably either fractured or bruised, and with dhampir healing, it would be fine soon enough. Maybe I'd get Lissa to help me if she was feeling alright. "Its fine." I groaned and stepped from him. " Can we turn the damn lights on now?" I touched the base of my nose again. It was sore, and slightly wet so I guessed it was still bleeding. I laughed for a moment, remembering winter break. "My mother hits harder than you. When she hit me in the face I passed out." I tried to crack a smile. I didn't want Dimitri feeling bad, it was just an accident.

After the lights flickered on, Dimitri just stared at me again before running into the locker room. I guess he could see the blood now. It was just a cosmetic bruise, nothing serious. He ran over to me with a towel. "Here." he said. "Keep that on your nose to stop the blood. Practice is over. Let's get you to the clinic."

I was sick of Dimitri's hovering. I knew he felt bad for hitting me but I didn't need to be treated like a child. "Can you calm down!" I snapped as I took a seat on the bleachers. "Its okay. Its just a bloody nose." I told him as I leaned back with the towel pressed to my face. He was acting like I was about to die. Then it struck me to why that might be. His father, maybe a reminded him of his mother when she got hit. My voice quieted. "Its okay. I know you didn't mean too." I said while I looked over at him. I probably looked like shit now. So much for looking amazing today.

Dimitri pouted. How adorable. "I would feel better if you went to clinic." he muttered under his breath. I still heard him, I always heard his little mumblings if I was paying attention. "Dimitri, I'm okay." I told him and stood up. Looking at the towel that was stained in my blood, I said, "I'm sure I'll accidentally hit or kick you the wrong way someday." I smiled and looked up at him.

"I just..." Dimitri started to say something then said, "I'm sorry Roza. I really am Roza." he just kept apologizing. I didn't know what to do to get him to stop. He sat next to me on the bench and apologized again. I tried being playful again, maybe it would get Dimitri out of his mood. "You're being cute." I told him as I leaned my head back and waited for him to tell me that 'cute' wasn't a manly word. But he didn't. He was worried and I understood that, but he needed to chill out. There was just a little blood, it wasn't a cause for immense worry.

"I'm really sorry Roza. Are you sure you don't want to go to the clinic?" Dimitri said again. I shook my head on his shoulder. " No." I told him as I folded the towel to a clean part and put it back on my face. Before he could say anything else I cut him off. "And I know you didn't mean to. If you were going to beat me up you would have done it by now."

I could feel Dimitri frowning. I guess I shouldn't have said that, it just reminded him more of the situation he had with his father. Stupid Rose, stupid. "Alright then." Dimitri admitted. I could feel Dimitri's arm moving behind me. I leaned up off of him and stood up. "Maybe next day we have off together, let's go for a walk." I noted as I made my way to the showers. Once I stripped off all the sweaty, bloody clothes, I stepped into the hot water. It was nice, pounding on my back washing away the evidence of our day together. Maybe today wasn't perfect but it was nice to spend time together. Especially the beginning of practice. That was pretty great. I don't know how much time passed, but when I stepped out of the shower I was all pruney. Great, now I have to face the moroi looking like this, maybe Liss would heal my face at the very least.

Dimitri POV

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring, breaking the wonderful dream I was having of Roza. We were in the gym sparring and then I pinned Roza down...I was about to kiss her and... No dimitri stop that, the voice in the back of my head said again. It was right. I shouldn't be thinking of Roza that way. Not if I didn't want a problem that would probably make me late for church. I quickly took a shower and got dressed, putting my signature duster on. I only went to church to repent for my sins, to ask for forgiveness for killing all those strigoi, and to see Roza which may be a sin in itself.

I was already seated when I saw Roza walking into church with her friends. I was sitting in my usual pew in the back of the church. She looked amazing in her dress. It's funny that she decided to dress up, I never saw her dressed up, except that one fateful light of the dance and the lust charm. Maybe I could get her to dress up for me, not that she wasn't beautiful without make up, it just would be nice... I became lost in my thoughts of Rose. I needed to leave the academy to get supplies for our night together. I still needed to figure out a date for that. I heard the priest call order and I sat up straighter, putting my earlier thoughts in the back of my mind. I needed to talk to Alberta about my plans later.

I glanced over at Rose as the priest tried to call order. I expected Roza and her friends to sit near the front where the other royals were. Instead they chose to sit in the back, only a few spaces away from me. I knew it was wrong but with my Dhampir hearing I tuned into their conversation. I wanted to know what Rose was talking about. All the girls were excited about Valentine's Day. I had totally forgotten about that holiday, I never really celebrated it in my life. It was a day I usually helped Ivan get ready for his date and then holed up in my room with a book. That, I decided, was the day I would make things special for Roza. I heard her say she was going to stay alone and watch a movie. No one deserves to be alone on that day, especially not Rose, not with our love. I mentally checked my calendar. It was so soon, I was surprised. It was this Friday. I would need to get supplies quickly.

I kept listening lightly to their conversation, ignoring all the little things Carly said. Rose was right, although I'd never admit it, but the Princess' friends were annoying. Suddenly Rose's name was mentioned in conversation and I perked up. Something about Eddie taking her out. My hands clenched into fists, only I should be taking Roza out, I knew Mr. Castile only cared for her like a sister but it still made me jealous. Rose blushed and looked toward me. I heard her say, "Eddie is a nice boy. But he likes girls with fangs." I calmed down a bit as she looked at me. She knew what I was thinking, she could read me as well as I could read her.

The service started and everyone quieted down. I sat there, reflecting on my thoughts and sins. It was the same every service. May the father bring peace to those lives that I have ended and cleanse me of any sins I may have accumulated. Finally the priest ended the service and everyone filed out. I watched Roza walk out quietly after her friends. I stood in the back waiting for everyone to leave before I left myself.

As I started to leave, Rose walked back in. We nudged shoulders as we passed each other. I was surprised that she was leaving Lissa alone. I would've expected rose to follow her back to her dorm, it was after all, her day off, she could spend as much time as she wanted with her best friend now that she was off probation. I turned around, I decided that I needed to see Rose today. It was a horrible idea, but I couldn't help myself. "Roza, do you want to do some extra training today. That is, if you're not doing anything." I asked before I could even think about anything else.

Rose thought about it for a moment, looking at her shoes then up at me. "I would have to go change. Because this isn't my training dress." she joked. I smiled at her. "Of course Rose. Meet me at the gym in an hour?" I asked. I couldn't wait to spend some time with Roza. Even if we couldn't do anything I loved spending time with her. Maybe we could spar today, I had been distancing myself lately, but I think I could control myself. It's been so long since we've had skin to skin contact.

I headed happily to the gym. Almost bouncing in my step, I hope no one noticed. I was going to set up the room for sparring and get practice stakes. Rose always wanted to use a real stake, but it wasn't safe yet. I knew she was more than capable, but I wanted to keep her safe. It was dark when I entered the gym. Maybe I should keep it this way I thought, it would be good practice for Rose to fight in the dark since strigoi can only come out at night. She would almost never be fighting in the light.

An hour must have passed because soon I heard, "Dimitri? You in here?" I stayed silent. I decided to sneak up behind her and surprise her. "Dimitri?" She called again. I stepped behind her and pinned her down on the mat. Immediately she began to fight back. She threw me off and I was thrown by her strength. She pinned me down before I even realized what she was doing. This was a good idea I decided, right before she grabbed me and kissed me. It was filled with passion and love. Like a kiss between lovers who haven't seen each other in months. I guess we were in a way. When we both pulled away we were panting. Rose looked away from me like she was embarrassed. She shouldn't be, I had wanted that kiss as much as she did, I was just better at hiding it. We were lucky it was Sunday and dark. This way it would be very hard for anyone to catch us.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I won't do it again." Rose rambled at she glanced at me, like she was going to get punished. She tried to get off of me but I just pulled her back. "It's okay Roza." I say hugging her. "We both needed that." And it was true. I was burning before that kiss. Now the fire was still there but temporarily satiated. We sat there again for a moment with Rose in my arms. "You've got to let me go or I'm going to do it again." Rose whispered seductively. I smiled. "What if I want you to do it again." I said quietly, hoping she didn't hear me. I let her go knowing it was the right thing to do, but she didn't get up. Instead, Rose pushed me down and kissed me again. "We should stop." she breathed.

I didn't want to but she was right. We couldn't risk getting caught. I gently pushed her away. "Come on Roza. Let's see if you can stake me." I say walking over to where I placed the practice stakes and throwing one over to her. Rose got into her stance and stared at me. She didn't seem like she was paying attention to the lesson. "Dimitri…" she started. I cut her off. "Focus Roza." I said. She needed to learn how to fight when she was distracted as well. This would be good practice for her and me both.

Roza came at me hard. I deflected her and we started circling each other again. She was using more of her anger and strength than strategy. She needed to focus. It was still dark in the gym making it hard to see, even though I could feel that it was getting late and the sun was going to rise soon. I feigned left and threw a punch to the right trying to dislodge the stake from her hand.

I hit her in the face. I cursed. "Roza!" I ran to her and grabbed her. "Roza are you okay? Please Rose I didn't mean to hit you there. Rose?" I was freaking out. She wasn't responding and it was too dark to see if there was any blood. I was afraid to reach up and touch her face. I thought she would push me away. Rose didn't say anything. I was getting more worried now, did she have a concussion too? Finally she spoke, "It's fine." she groaned. "Can we turn the damn lights on now?" she said, turning away from me. I hurried to the gym doors to turn on the lights. When I did, we both blinked to let our eyes adjust to the light. I heard Rose say, "My mother hits harder than you. When she hit me in the face I passed out." and she threw me a smile. The smile barely had an effect on me, I was too worried. Now that I could see, I saw blood dripping out of Roza's nose. I hurriedly ran into the locker room to grab a towel. When I returned I handed it to Rose. "Here." I said. "Keep that on your nose to stop the blood. Practice is over. Let's get you to the clinic."

"Can you calm down!" Rose snapped almost angrily. I jumped back. Rose rarely got snappy with me. I just wanted to know if she was in pain, I hated that I ever caused her any pain. "It's okay. It's just a bloody nose." she said sitting down. When the blood seemed to slow, she calmed down. "Its okay. I know you didn't mean too." she said quietly. "I would feel better if you went to the clinic" I muttered. Rose always seemed to know what I was thinking. I never meant to hit her that hard.

"Dimitri, I'm okay." Rose said again to reassure me. "I'm sure I'll accidentally hit or kick you the wrong way someday." she joked, but I wasn't in the mood. It was… "I just..." I started and sighed. There was no way I was going to get Rose to go to the clinic. Rose was stubborn. If she said she wasn't going to the clinic I wasn't going to get her there unless I carried her kicking and screaming or I really knocked her out. "I'm sorry Roza." I say again. I wouldn't be able to stop apologizing until she was healed. I sat next to her on the bench. "I really am Roza."

Rose seemed to ignore my apologies and said, "You're being cute." and leaned her head on my shoulder. I just stared at her. I wasn't in the mood to joke. There really could be something wrong with her nose. I apologized one last time. "I'm really sorry Roza. Are you sure you don't want to go to the clinic?" Rose shook her head on my shoulder, not looking at me. "No." she said. I opened my mouth to say are you sure but she cut me off before a sound could come out. "And I know you didn't mean to. If you were going to beat me up you would have done it by now."

I frowned at that. I would never hurt her intentionally. "Alright then Roza." I started gravitating closer to her. I wanted to hug her but I couldn't bring myself to, I was scared that she would cringe from my touch after I hit her. But Rose had a different idea, just as I plucked up the courage to hug her Rose stood up and started walking towards the locker room. "Maybe next day we have off together, let's go for a walk." she called.

Maybe Roza, I thought to myself. I wish I hugged her. I wanted to go get the Princess to heal her, but Rose might get more worried about the Princess using her powers and harming herself than for her own health. Once I could hear the shower running, I stalked off to Alberta's office. I guess she really was okay. It was Monday now in the human world, I had to start my journey to the mall the gather things for mine and Roza's getaway.

A/N- Another super long chapter! They do more of their own thing in this story. I hope you like it! Read and Review please!

Ciao!

~Tiffany 3


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping

A/N- Oh my god. So many people reviewed, followed, and favorited this story after I posted chapter 2. Thank you all so much. And here we go, thanks to julia. , Dimka's chick, Bea, VAGypsy, amorsagirl, Lisablackroses, SarahBelikova99, stardreamer2608, and wiccagirl-2005 for reading and reviewing! Now a treat! A chapter dedicated to Dimitri :D and guess who you get to see in this chapter! Its a certain brooding moroi with green eyes :P

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the world of VA at all. It all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 3:**

Dimitri POV

I made the short trek to Alberta's office from the gym hurriedly, barely stopping to knock on the door since it was slightly ajar. My mind was so preoccupied over Roza. Alberta was sitting at her desk doing paper work when I entered. " What's wrong Belikov?" she asked. Alberta's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Huh, oh nothing's wrong Alberta. I was wondering since I don't have any shifts tomorrow and Rose has to guard Christian if I could go into town tonight." I rambled. I spoke a lot faster than I usually did. I was nervous, I really needed to make Valentine's Day special for Rose. She looked so sad when it was mentioned around her friends.

"I'm not your mother. As long as your job is taken care of I don't care what you do." Alberta said, while she narrowed her eyes at me. " Unless you're up to something." she said half jokingly and half seriously. I laughed uneasily. I was never a good liar. I was good at hiding my emotions and true feelings but not lying about it. "Of course not Alberta." I quickly thought of an excuse. "It's my little sister's birthday soon and I promised her I'd get her something from America."

Alberta just nodded at smiled. "All the girls around here are wearing sweatpants with writing across the butt. Please don't get her a pair of those." she then nodded, dismissing me and went back to her papers. I laughed again at the fact that even Alberta noticed had that. "Don't worry I definitely won't." I say as I walked out her office. I was in a much better mood now. Roza may be hurt but what I'm preparing for her will make it all worth it. First stop was the mall. I wanted to get her something special. Plus they probably had some romantic thing that I could get, like preserved rose petals or something. I didn't really know what to do in this department. I never tried to be romantic before.

As I drove out of the academy and towards the town I was trying to think of something romantic. I came up short so I decided to call home. Vika would know what to do. I probably shouldn't be speaking on the phone while I was driving but this was an urgent matter. After the phone rang for awhile, I heard Viktoria's voice. "Privet." she said, sounding tired from her day.

"Vika! Thank god you answered my call. It isn't too late there?" I really was glad that she answered. It was an emergency. Actually I expected Mama to pick up the phone but Vika was probably better for advice. She and Roza were around the same age, they would like the same things right?

"No time is too late for you Dimka. So what's up? You never call without a reason." she said. Oh Vika, you know me so well. "What? I can't just call home to day hello?" There was just silence over the phone. "Oh Vika. I need some help. It's this girl. I want to give her the best Valentine's Day she's ever had." I smiled just thinking about Rose.

Viktoria laughed. " A girl? You make her sound like she's 12 years old. You have a lady, that you want to impress? Is that what I'm hearing?" she teased me. I blushed, glad that Vika couldn't see me right now. I would be teased for weeks. It wasn't like that. "She's the one Vika" I tried to explain. There would only be Roza for me, no one else. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"The one huh? Well if she's the one why aren't you at a jewelry store buying a ring? Placing petals all over everything? And feeding her chocolates?" Viktoria said. She didn't sound like she was kidding. " Just because you feel this way doesn't mean she knows. You tend to keep your emotions bottled. I'd just let loose on the night and just tell her."

I thought about what Vika was saying. I knew I was reserved but that was an essential part of the guardian facade. I couldn't show any emotion, I couldn't let them get in the way of my work. They come first. Plus, it was hard to let anyone in after Ivan. Only Rose has been able to break down the walls I built around myself. She sees right through them, making her perfect for me. "I think she knows Vika, but I just want to show her how much I appreciate her. I can't exactly walk her to every class and kiss her before every class." Oops I said too much. I never meant for Vika to know that about Roza. I wanted my family to get to know Rose before they judged her as my student.

"Oh dear god! She really is 12!" Vika exclaimed. I hoped she wouldn't say anything to Mama. I pulled into the parking lot and hurried in. The place was almost empty, I guess it was still early in the morning.

"Vika." I scolded her as walked into the mall and entered the store. "Okay I'm at the store. You said to buy flower petals and chocolates right? I don't know if we're far enough in our relationship for an engagement ring yet. I don't even know if she wants to get married ever." I was still rambling. I guess Rose did that to me. Marriage was something that wasn't done. Two dhampirs together was pretty rare, two dhampirs getting married and staying with their moroi were unheard of, most dhampir romances end in the Guardian's abandoning their moroi, but I knew Rose would never leave the Princess.

"Yeah." said Viktoria. "Get Rose petals. Red ones. And get some sort of chocolate dipped fruit. And maybe a present. Like a dress or something like that." she said excitedly. How ironic that she suggested roses. Rose claimed to hate "rose" stuff, but she seemed to like the necklace from the night of the lust charm a lot, maybe I could get that fixed for her one day. After the attack, I went to find it in the bushes, I kept it well hidden but I cherished it for the memories of that night.

"Alright Vika. Thanks for the advice. Tell Mama I said hello okay. I'll call later at a more convenient time." I needed to get off the phone with my sister. If I stayed any longer I would end up talking about Roza non-stop, and I couldn't risk saying anything else.

"Okay, Okay." Viktoria said, sounding exasperated. That was usually my own tone. " I love you!" she said, right before I hung up on her.

I wandered through the shop and picked out some things. Valentine's Day wasn't until Friday so I had a couple days to prepare. I found some chocolate covered strawberries that I could keep in the fridge and the shopkeeper ensured me that they would still be good on Friday. Then I got some roses. The shopkeeper told me that if I kept them refrigerated then the roses would stay fresh. Perfect for our day on Friday. I was now wandering the mall looking for a gift for Roza. Maybe I should get her a necklace, no, she already had her nazar I thought. I wandered in the jewelry section, which was ridiculously close to the perfume section. The smell was starting to bother my dhampir nose. Everything was heightened, I can't even imagine how bad it would be for the moroi. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw Adrian in the perfume section. What was he doing here? Without guardians no less. I started to move away to avoid him, when he called in my way.

"Cradle robber!" he called. I cursed. I really hoped to get away from him. I stopped walking and he came over. "What are you doing?" he asked, then looked at the bags I was holding. "Just shopping." I told him trying to avoid any questions. I knew he was interested in Rose as well, but Roza told me I had nothing to worry about. That didn't stop me from feeling insecure. Adrian could give Rose everything I couldn't. Children, marriage, a normal life, money. "Why are you here?" I asked. "Without guardians nonetheless." I scowled.

"I don't have a guardian." he said pointedly. " I'm shopping too. Rose is kinda down about Valentine's Day. So I'm getting her something to cheer her up." I put my guardian mask up when I wanted to attack Adrian right then and there. I had plans for Roza on Valentine's Day. She couldn't spend it with Adrian. I knew that she hated it when he gave her stuff, it made her feel like she had to pay him back. "I don't think Rose appreciates your gifts Adrian. You know that they make her uncomfortable." I try to reason, "and you should have brought an academy guardian with you if you refuse to have a personal guardian." I knew that Adrian had been offered multiple guardians, being the Queen's nephew and all, but he refused every one of them saying he wanted a certain guardian and she, being Rose, was already taken by the Princess.

"Oh...so me buying Rose a pair of earrings is wrong. But you buying flowers and strawberries is okay?" Adrian asked me in a smart ass way. I stood there stunned. How did he know what I bought for rose. "Because I love her." I blurted out, well Rose had told me that he already knew about us, no hiding it now, but I was not having this conversation with Adrian. "Well now that you're here you're my responsibility. Come on, you can help me find a gift for Rose at the jewelry section since you already know why I'm here. How did you get here anyways?" I muttered. I wasn't like the academy would give Adrian a car, let alone let him leave alone. If the Queen knew, she would have Alberta's head.

"I have a charming personality." Adrian retorted. "Plus I'm not a student. You're not responsible for me. I can take care of myself." He paused for a moment, looking out the window towards some smoking kids. He was probably going to join them, and I would have to follow, I thought to myself. Then Adrian spoke again, "Rose likes the color red when it comes to clothes and gold when it comes to jewelry." and then he just walked away leaving me in awe. I couldn't believe that he actually gave me advice on Rose. Wouldn't he want to hinder me, so that he could have Rose to himself? That moroi's mind worked in such weird ways that I would never want to figure out.

I couldn't find any jewelry in the Department store so I headed to the dress section. Maybe I could find a pretty dress for Roza. I walked into the women's section and walked up to the sales woman. "Excuse me. Do you have a reccomendation for a red dress for my girlfriend?"

The woman tapped her fingers on the desk and hesitated for a second, looking me up and down before saying, "What kind of dress?"

The scrutiny was odd, it was something I never noticed before until Rose had pointed it out.

"Well something young and fun." I told her. I racked my head for dresses that Rose usually wore. "She usually gets something tight and her favorite color is red." I remembered how that black dress clung to her the day of the dance. It was like a second skin. She looked amazing, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Ashford had no idea how fortunate he was to be able to be with her at the time, I was so jealous, I had asked to take the rest of the night off because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself. The plan didn't work well though.

The sales lady walked on around the counter and pointed to the back of the clothing department. "I think I know what you need sir." she said, and I followed her to the back. I was leading him to our new line of Valentine's Day themed lingerie. "We have plenty of red and tight." she said with a tight smile. Suddenly I was surrounded by bras and panties. It made me very uncomfortable. "Ummm... I wanted a sort of formal dress for her. Like something she would go to a party in. I'm not very comfortable choosing these things for her." I admitted. As much as I would love to see Rose in some of these things. I had no idea what her size was. I could probably make a rough estimate, but from the complaining of my sisters I remembered that they always said that they had to buy these things themselves because they had to fit just right.

"Oh. I'm sorry." she said immediately. "You said tight and red for Valentine's Day. I just assumed..." she looked at me with a 'this is what everyone buys' face, seriously judging me for my choices. I furrowed my eyebrows. Well I wasn't everybody. I led myself back to the dress section and began browsing. I found the black dress that drove me crazy the day of the dance. Taking it over to the sales lady I asked "Do you have something like this in red?"

She looked at the dress and smiled. "Is someone popping the question this Friday?" she asked and winked at me, then she grabbed it and headed to a back room. Why did everyone think I was going to propose? Was this the process of a relationship? I didn't know. She came out with a red dress it was perfect. "That's the one." I breathed. "I'll take it."

"I think this will be perfect." the sales lady said. "Is this your 1st Valentine's Day with your girlfriend?" she asked? I blushed, was I really that obvious? "Yeah...I want to make sure it's perfect." I pulled out my credit card. I had no idea how much Rose's dress would be, I didn't even look at the price tag, but I could work it off. I just wanted her to be happy.

"Well you're doing a good job, seeing that it goes good." I nodded to the bag he was already holding. She was really trying to sell the dress, but I smiled anyways. It was nice to think that I was doing the right thing. She wrapped up the dress for me and handed it to me after she swiped my card. "Thank you for your help." I said. I still wanted to get Rose something else, but I didn't know what. I walked out of the department store into the general mall. There had to be at least a 100 stores here. I kept wandering until I found this quaint little jewelry store. I went in.

The salesman looked up as my entrance sounded a little bell. His lips quirked as he said, "A dhampir? In this part of town? " and smiled showing his fangs. I was startled. I knew some moroi lived in the human world but I didn't think there would be any this close to the academy. "Excuse me." I said. I was also surprised he would say it so loudly in a public mall, even though there was no one else in the store. Secrecy was still key in the vampire world.

The man just walked out from the counter and came to greet me. "My name is Zenn." he said, holding out his hand, "How are you today." I took his hand and shook it, it would be disrespectful not to, even though I was a little surprised from his open behavior. "Anything I can help you with?" he asked, pointing to a sign on the counter. 'Hand Made Jewelry by Zenn'.

"I'm looking for something for my...uhh...girlfriend. Something that can show her that even though times are hard I'll always be there for her." I said hesitantly. I'm sure the moroi man knew how hard it was for a dhampir man to be in a relationship. However, he didn't miss a second in his step when he said, "Come look in this case." and walked over to it, pulling out a tray. "These are what we call promise rings. Silver." he said. The rings were silver bands with one small diamond in the middle. Some of them had small shaped flowers into the silver, instead of diamonds. "You get them in pairs, one for yourself and one for your mate."

They all looked very pretty, but I didn't see anything that would be perfect for Roza. It had to be small and smooth so it wouldn't get in the way while she was fighting. Then I remembered that Adrian had said that she liked gold. "Do you have something in gold?" I asked.

"Yes. Over here." Zenn said, motioning me over to the next case. "These are just simple wedding bands, that I've made into promise rings." he explained. They were just simple gold bands, but on the inside they had engraved the words ' I Promise'. These were also pretty but too simple for Rose. Rose was an extravagant person. I needed something that would fit her personality. I guess I wasn't going to get her any jewelry, which was too bad, I really did want to make the night absolutely perfect. "I'm sorry, none of these will suit her." I apologized. "I'm really sorry to have wasted your time Sir."

I was just about to walk away when Zenn called out, "Wait! I have one more tray to show you." He pulled out a tray with a mix between silver and gold rings. They were already paired up. Each connecting in the middle with their mate, making a shape. Some were simple shapes like diamonds and circles. Others were more intimate making hearts in the middle where they locked together. "What about these?" he asked.

I stopped in my tracks. Looking at the tray he pulled out I saw the perfect ring. It was a lighter than usual shade of gold with a small heart shaped diamond in the middle. On the sides of the diamond there were two rose colored gems. It looked beautiful. It's compliment was just a plain gold band with etchings. If you looked closely it seemed like there was even space for an engravement. Maybe I could get 'My Roza' written on it, or 'forever and always.' "That pair is perfect." I told the moroi man.

The man smiled at me as he plucked the two rings from the case. "I think your lady will be very pleased." he told me cheerfully walking over to a small table. "Do you for me to wrap hers?" I started to nod at him but then I realized that I didn't know if I could afford the ring. I had spent so much money on the dress. "Wait!" I said. "How much is the ring?"

Zenn paused for a moment. He looked like he was going to say something and even started reaching into his pocket but then changed his mind. "Two rings. Two dollars." he said, throwing me the small box. "Sounds fair. Right?" he said and winked at me. I stared at him in surprise. There was no way he was giving them to me practically free. "But...sir..." I uttered. I knew non royal moroi had to make a living somehow, it wouldn't be right for me just to take them.

Zenn just ignored my protest, saying, "Leave the money on the counter here." he pointed and walked to two other customers that just walked in, patting me on the shoulder to reaffirm his words. I didn't know what to do. Surely these rings were worth at least a couple hundred dollars. It seemed unfair to give the shop keeper so little. I took out $400 from my wallet in cash. I hoped this would cover at least some of cost of the materials. Taking the rings I walked out of the store. I was actually finished with all my shopping for roza. Wow. I checked the time at it was already 3 pm human time. I had spent hours in the mall. Rose should be waking up soon. Maybe I should surprise her I thought.

I got back to the academy around 5pm. I've been up for almost 24 hours. I was exhausted, too exhausted to even go see Rose. I couldn't wait until Friday now, I made the trek to my room with all the things and put everything away so it would be good for Friday. I looked out my window and saw that the sun was setting. I was ready to go to sleep. Rose could miss me one morning. She had to guard Christian today anyways so I could just go to sleep. Soon after that thought, I passed out on the bed.

A/N- I'm sorry that it's going to take some time until they get to their date. But you'll see the preparations and tensions growing! Plus maybe a surprise...my lips are staying sealed.

I want to know if you guys have a preference because I could see this going two ways.

Would you like the Mana initiation to still occur or not?

Message me or leave a review of your answer!

Ciao!

~Tiffany


	4. Chapter 4: Another Typical Day

A/N- Oh my god guys! I am so sorry I have been gone. I've had finals all week and Monday was the last of them thank god. I really thought I would get this chapter up last week or this weekend but I got so caught up in organizing the ISO competition. Honestly I probably could have gotten a short chapter written myself if I didn't go read some stories myself and spend all my time reading instead of writing. This is sort of a boring chapter, so I'm sorry I made you guys wait so long for this. Winter Break is coming though! and I hope I'll have a lot more time to write for you guys. :)

Anyways, thank you to all of you that gave me your opinion on what I should do. I'll definitely keep it in mind as I keep writing the story. Thanks to hiseask17, Bea, VAGypsy, ElectricBlue180, wiccagirl-2005, lisablackroses, SarahBelikova99, vdslover1864, stardreamer2608, julia. , Dimka's chick, and SadisticallyDelicious for reviewing! If I missed you I'm sorry! I checked the reviews last week and now I'm on my ipad so it makes it more difficult.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the world of VA at all. It all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead._

**Chapter 4: Another Typical Day**

Rose POV

When I finished my shower after training, I changed clothes and went on up to Lissa's room. She had her 'other' friends over. Carly was one of them. It wasn't that I hated Lissa's moroi friends, its just they were all so fake, and Carly was getting on my last nerves. She had to keep her nose in her own business. In away I was happy to be going to Lissa's place for a sleepover. Being off probation had its perks, but in other ways I would rather have Dimitri hit me in the face again.

I must have been taking my sweet time heading over because soon I heard, "Where are you Rose?" through the bond. Liss sounded worried, I caught the message and hurried on to Lissa's room. Stupid one way bond, if only I could send a message to her before I walked in. Everyone of the girls in the room, even Lissa was in their nice pink PJ sets. I however wore a band T-shirt I had stolen from Lissa's boyfriend's closet one morning while I watching him and a pair of sweats.

"There you are!" Lissa exclaimed, looking at me oddly, "Where did you go after church?" I stared and then peered into her mind. She had caught the scent of the shirt, and glared at me. I looked at her with a face, did she really think I would do anything with that pyromaniac. "Is that Christians?" she asked. I nodded at her, and winced from the movement. My nose was still sore from training, at least it wasn't swollen.

I plopped down next to Lissa. Nina was in the middle if telling us all about her trip to town her parents did for her this weekend. She had bought a beautiful red slip. It was silk and made her porcelain skin glow. It was typical moroi activity. Their rich royal parents took them shopping and they got something supposedly incredible. I tuned out their conversation, intrigued in my own thoughts. I didn't mind Lissa's other friends as long as they didn't mingle in my love life.

I thought about Dimitri. I hoped he didn't feel too bad about my nose. I should ask Lissa to heal it later so he wouldn't have a reminder of it I decided. Suddenly, Lissa's voice in my head interrupted my thoughts. "Rose why do you have my boyfriends shirt!?" she scolded. I could feel her getting angry and jealous, but she tried to hide it. I just looked over at her and rolled my eyes. "Christan and I are playing keep away." I smirked as I whispered. "I just grabbed his instead of mine while I was watching him. I've grown to like it, its comfy. Plus I like Guns and Roses." I pointed to the picture on it.

"Okay." she thought over to me. Liss had a weird expression on her face. I wanted to know what she was thinking so I peered into her mind even though I knew she hated it. I just couldn't help it, it was just habit now. 'She and Christian were so weird. They pretended they hated each other when I really I could see that they really did love each other. Christian was so worried when she broke down that time in the plane. I guess I shouldn't have thought anything of it.' Lissa thought. Really, Sparky was worried about me. I could bring that up to him at some point. It would be great material against him. I smiled and shook my head lightly, all of Lissa's thoughts were true. We were like siblings.

Then I noticed Nina asking me what I was doing Friday. I was even more shocked when she told me she wanted to hook me up with her brother. "Oh no." I declined quickly. "I mean... No thank you." I tried again more politely. I didn't want some random moroi on Valentine's Day. There was only one guy I wanted and he was forbidden. I'm not even sure he knew when Valentine's Day was, Dimitri was oblivious like that.

Lissa looked at me curiously. I hoped she didn't suspect something. The old me would have set yes to the set up. "I'm fine with getting some extra training in." I explained. At least that way I could still spend the day with my love even if we weren't doing anything romantic. Nina laughed at me, "You train with Guardian Belikov. I'm sure a man like that will have plans on Valentines Day." She blurted out. What made it worse was the other girls started saying they wished they were his plans. I sat there uncomfortably, wishing I could defend my love. No one would dare touch him if they knew he was mine, the girls were afraid of me enough.

Lissa seemed to notice my discomfort and came to my rescue. "Guys I doubt he has plans." she said, trying to close the topic. "He's a guardian, he always has to train." I was happy Lissa was taking over. The moroi would listen to the Princess. I feel like I should feel flattered that people thought Dimitri was amazing when he was mine, but I hated it. Especially since no one could know that he was mine. After the holidays with Tasha, I would rather not have Moroi women like Dimitri.

"Enough about training and fighting! Let's do our nails!" Lissa exclaimed. My face lit up to this idea. I smiled and put my hands out in front of the girls. " I want black with gold sparkles!"

It wasn't often I got to do this. To be a normal teenage girl. It was rather far and in between. But when it happened I loved it. Before I knew it Nina was pulling me over and getting to business on my nails. I smiled and came over willingly. In our bond I could feel that Lissa was happy that I was there. And I loved having that feeling wash over me.

We spent the majority of our night paint our nails and gossiping. There were a lot of girls in the room and it was taking a lot of time to get everything done. When we finished the girls wanted to watch a movie. I didn't know what they wanted to watch. As they discussed and debated I just sat there and watched. It was amusing to be worrying about petty things instead of life or death. We sat back and the girls turned on a movie called 'Mean Girls'. They had all seen it. Me and Lissa looked at each other in wonder of this movie. The movie reminded me a bit of the academy. Except for the end, I found that sort of stupid.

After the girls started to fall asleep after the movie, I stood up. I walked over them and looked back at Lissa who was asleep on the bed. I smirked and went on out. Class started in a few hours, so I thought I would spend that time sleeping in my own bed. On the way to my room I kept looking at my nails. They were nice. I wondered if Dimitri would notice them. I got to my room and passed out on my bed. Even a few hours of good sleep would be nice.

When I woke up I noticed I was late for Christian duty. I was a quiet night, no nightmares, no Adrian dreams. I jumped up and quickly and ran out after throwing on clothes. On the way there I brushed my hair out and pinned it up in a pony. As I came up on Christian's door I noticed him exiting it." What are you doing?" I quickly asked.

"You're late." he said " We've got to go. Weren't you with Lissa last night? Shouldn't she have gotten you up on time for once? And where's Belikov? Isn't he usually on your ass?"

You have no idea, I thought to myself about that last comment. "I was with Lissa." I said defending her, "But I left early this morning to sleep in my own room. As for Dimitri I don't know where he is. He's not responsible for me 24/7 any more." I motioned towards my body and looked back at him. "I'm here now!"

He glared at me, looking at his watch again, picked up his pace. We hurried to get to his class. Thank god we didn't run into anyone. I looked over at Christian. Smirking at him as he walked. " I didn't know you could move that fast in skinny jeans." I teased.

Christian smirked. "Who said I was trying to get to class quickly. Maybe I was trying to get away from your smelly arse." he teased me in return. This was our relationship. Salt and more salt. I lightly flicked him on his shoulder as he walked into his class. It was his cooking class. So I assumed I would be eating something covered in bacon my the end of the day, which was good. Since I slept in I missed breakfast and I was starving.

I watched Christian pulled on my apron from the wall. It was going to be another long day. ever since they put me on half-time, they never planned any attacks on Christian. It was incredibly boring. I wanted to fight, I especially wanted to beat Stan's ass. I hear Christian call me over. "Hey Rose, can I ask you something."

I walked over to him." Yes?" I asked with a questionable expression forming on my face. It wasn't like Christan to want to just chat. Something was up. "You know Valentine's Day is coming up right?" I nodded at him. Of course I knew, that was all people were talking about these days. "Well what do you think I should do for Lissa?

I blinked a few times as he asked me this. " Um..." I started. Then I heard one of the girls behind us laugh. 'You're asking Rose.' I turned to see who was laughing. It was Carly. Again. "Rose doesn't even have a boyfriend. What would she know." I rolled my eyes I was so sick of this moroi, "I know that Valentines Day is silly, its about St. Valentine."

"No you don't." she argued. Her eyes turned from Christian to me. "No its not." She pouted.

"Yes it is." I said again. "St. Valentine was in locked up for doing what he thought was right. So he threw prayers out his barred window to his followers. That's where we get love letters Carly." I glared at her. I may look stupid but I knew my saints history well. That's what happened when I had to research St. Vladimir intensely to find something that would help Lissa.

"No its not Rose!" Carly shouted. We were gathering a crowd now but she didn't seem to notice. "Valentine's Day is about love! Not some old saint." She exclaimed. I couldn't stop the words that came out of my mouth next. "Shouldn't everyday be about love then? If you have someone your in love with, you should love them everyday. All 365. Not just on the 14 of February. And if you can't love them everyday then that sucks, trust me!" Everyone had listened in on that part. The whole class was staring at me, I should I have just ignored her. I slowly turned around and rubbed between my eyes. The whole school would hear about my outburst and think it was about Mason. Dear god.

Christian looked stunned when I turned back to him. "Hey Rose, it's okay." he tried to say soothingly, I guess he was a little afraid after my outburst too. "I can figure out something on my own." Then he smiled at me, "your ideas would probably be too sappy anyway" he teased.

I smirked towards him. " I know they will be. Patience is a virtue" I told him. It was what Dimitri always said. Then I narrowed my eyes towards him. " Sappy. I was just going to tell you that Lissa really likes all that old times stuff you see in the movies." Christian really should have know that. I got sucked into her head one too many times while they were "cuddling" while watching a Disney movie.

"So what? A dinner and a moonlight walk?" he asked both seriously and sarcastically. He must have remembered the disney thing. "Learn how to make some fireworks." I said, poking his hand. " Ya' know. Magic stuff." Christian thought about it for a moment then focused his attention back to me. "Alright Rose. Now shoo! I'll call you back to taste the food later." he said.

I grinned and turned from him. Everyone was still looking at me like I myself was a firework. Damn it. Back on the wall, I looked out the nearest window, and there he was. Just standing like always. Mason. His sad expression sent chills down my spine. I shook him off. Not now. If the teachers came in and saw me looking out the window they would think I was day dreaming. I can't fail again. I have to just ignore Mason. For now anyway.

Standing and watching someone may be the worst part of being a guardian. At least when I was with Lissa we would be in college. And being in college would mean we both would be taking classes, not that I wanted to go to even more school, but I could just copy off of Liss so I wouldn't fail. Before I let my mind wander any farther I looked out the window. This time I didn't see Mason. I let out a slow relaxed breath.

After a couple more minutes I heard Christian. "Rose!" he called again. "Foods ready!" I trotted back over. " What sort of animal are we eating today?" I asked in my normal smartass way. Christian glared at me. "It's seared filet mignon wrapped in bacon" I told her. I placed one hunk on a plate. "Here this is yours, I know you didn't have breakfast this morning so eat up." How nice of him. I wasn't used to Christian acting this way. "I looked down at the plate. He was right, I was starving. But I wasn't sure what he had put in front of me. None the less, I sat down ready to bite into it. As I ate Christian watched, soon I finished and Christian washed the dishes then the class was over.

We went through a couple more classes: Moroi History, Calculus A, and Russian 2, although I perked up a little in the last class. I wanted to learn something to impress Dimitri. I just didn't know how to learn the right pronunciation of 'ya lyublyu tebya' without making anyone suspicious. Finally it was lunch! Christian wanted to go to the feeders first. Like always he pointed out, blood 1st then food. I didn't mind today. I already had his mystery meat wrapped in bacon. I walked on with him. He met up with Lissa and put his hand out to her. It was such a sweet notion. The way their hands locked together, made me smile. Christian and I may have our differences at times, but in the end we had the same goal. We would both do anything to keep Lissa happy and safe.

My happy moment was killed as we walked out of the feeding rooms into the main hall. People were once again talking about me. They were fixed on what they thought was a break down. It wasn't. Not even a little, that was me being an ass to Carly. Or was it? I mean in a way it was. But in a way it was my brain getting upset on the simple fact Dimitri and I didn't have plans. That and no one could know about us until after graduation. I wanted the world to know he was mine.

I locked eyes with Lissa who had Eddie with her. She was staring at me curiously. I gave her a smile and trotted over to them. " Are you guys ready to sync your teeth in." I asked in a teasing way. Lissa smiled. 'Is everything okay?' she asked through the bond. I nodded. She nodded her head towards me direction. "Go on, you need to go on with Christian. He's got Alice again." Of course, for some reason Christian requested her. Everyone else seemed to avoid the old feeder like the plague but not him. I walked in the room and sat down and tried to look away best I could. Feeding was something I was never comfortable with, sure I had to do it for a couple years but maybe that was why I was so uncomfortable with it. Staring out the curtain, I noticed Dimitri walking down the hall of the feeder rooms.

I quickly pulled my head back in. I didn't want him to see me all worked up like this. When Christian finished I followed him out. I noticed Dimitri was still standing outside the stall. I stared at him and then tried to pull my eyes from him. Just looking at his face made my cheeks cheerfully brighten. Lissa pulled me over and started to ramble on about something, but I wasn't listening I was too focused on Dimitri for anything else right now.

He was talking to Christian about something, actually Dimitri looked a little nervous, that was odd. They started walking over and and flipped my attention back to Lissa. I didn't want them to know I was watching them. "Are you done with him?" I teased Dimitri once they came over.

Lissa watched and tilted her head at my comment. It was like they had a plan that I wasn't part of.

Dimitri smiled at me. "I was just talking to some people Roza, you won't be on guarding duty on Valentine's Day so would you like to do some more extra training with me?" My eyes narrowed for a moment. Then tried to relax my expression. Yeah I would like to do some special training with Dimitri, but knowing him it would be actual training. Combat training on Valentine's Day, what a lucky girl I was. At least I would be with Dimitri all day.

"Yeah. That's fine." I told him finally, my voice sounding dark and dim.

Dimitri seemed to notice my hesitance. "Don't worry Roza, I'll make it worth your time." he said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning for training before your therapy session." Rose: I nodded and turned away from him. " Its time for me to eat Christan." and I trotted off with Lissa. From the corner of my eye, I saw Christian say something to Dimitri and then turn to follow.

The rest of the day went by normally. Christian duty was always boring on days that there were no attacks. Which, never happened now thanks to their stupid stress diagnostic. I knew life would be easier when I was a real Guardian. Lissa and me would never shut up. It would be fun.

I left Christian at his room and went on to my room. I was so snappy and hateful to almost everyone today. I don't know what had gotten into me. While I laid in my bed I watched my fan go around and around. I took a deep breath and picked up my phone. Lissa had bought it after I got back from my last trip. She told me that we had to stay in check while I was off and about. I really wanted to talk to someone. I looked at Dimitri's contact and pondered on texting him. I shook my head and rolled over. "I'll see him in the morning." I told myself, and slowly I lulled myself to sleep.

**Dimitri POV**

After my late night at the mall, I woke up around lunch time feeling refreshed. I didn't have a shift until late afternoon today. After I took a shower I decided to go to the cafeteria to find the Princess, Rose, and Lord Ozera. I wanted to ask Lord Ozera if he was going to release Rose from service on Valentine's Day. Most of the teenagers usually did to have some privacy with their significant other. He probably was planning to, but I needed to make sure. If so then I needed to ask Roza if she wanted to train. That's when I'll implement my plan. Not seeing anything of them in the cafeteria, I headed to the feeders. Both the moroi were currently feeding. I waited outside their respective rooms, which were conveniently right across from each other.

The Princess finished first. She must have noticed me waiting because she trotted over to me and nudged my elbow. "Hi." she said awkwardly. "Hello Princess" I said. "So I have a guardian like request for you Dimitri. " she asked. That was odd, the Princess rarely asked me for anything. She wasn't like other moroi, she didn't want to inconvenience the dhampirs. The last time she asked me for something was when she told me to take care of Rose on our trip. I had taken care of Roza and some more. "Yes Princess?"

"I need you to watch Rose Friday. All day. Christian and I have huge plans and I don't want her feeling like a third wheel." Coming from the Princess that wasn't unexpected. She was always trying to look our for Rose the same way Rose looked after her. "I've already told Eddie to find something to do that day. But with Rose I don't want to hurt her feelings. I feel like the holiday is eating at her a little."

I brightened up at the Princess' request. That would work perfectly with my plans. "Actually Princess, I was about to ask Lord Ozera if he could release Rose on Friday. I know she's been having some difficulty and I wanted to have her train some. It might help her let work off some frustration." It would be perfect, now I just have to tell Lord Ozera

"Trust me. Christan won't mind." the Princess reassured me. "Just ask Rose." she said looking towards Rose and Lord Ozera leaving the feeder room and smiled. "It'll make her feel better coming from you."

"Alright Princess, but I have to check with Lord Ozera first. Academy rules." I saw Roza fast approaching. She looked so radiant even when she was sleep deprived. She was probably starving. I wish I could get her some faculty food, it was a lot better than the food they gave the students. I noticed her face, she looked distracted, almost sad. I wanted to make her smile.

She looked at me and then looked away. I knew she was having a hard time keeping away like I was. Rose walked ahead towards the princess. As she and Christian walked I softly called his name. "Mr. Ozera, may I speak with you for a moment?" He nodded and motioned for the girls to wait in the hall and then stepped back with me. "I was wondering if you were planning on releasing Rose from duty on Friday, knowing its Valentine's Day and all, I'm sure you and the Princess would like some privacy." I asked him, a little nervously

"That's fine with me." he said. "Im sure Lissa has told Eddie to leave Friday too. She's actually Lissa's trying her best to play matchmaker with them." I tried not to cringe when he said that. But I knew I had nothing to worry about. If nothing Castile was extremely loyal and I believe he still saw Rose as Mason's girlfriend. Even though they were never really together in the first place he'll always see her as a brother. I was still a little jealous anyway. They got to spend a lot more time together now with the field experience, whereas I barely saw Rose. "Alright, I was going to ask Rose if she wants to train or something. Maybe it'll help her take her mind off of Valentine's Day."

Christian rubbed his neck and looked back at Rose who was now laughing with Castile and the Princess. "I hope so. She nearly snapped Carly's head off today. Pretty sure it was over Mason." Oh Christian. If only he knew the real reason she was so angry about Valentine's Day. I will make it up to her, I decided. I was determined. "Come on, I'll walk you back to them. I have to tell Rose the plan anyways."

"Are you done with him?" Rose teased me when we walked over to them. I smiled at Rose, knowing that my smiles always cheered her up. "I was just talking to some people Roza, you won't be on guarding duty on Valentine's Day so would you like to do some more extra training with me?"

Rose hesitated. "Yeah, that's fine." she said, almost dejectedly. Was training really that bad? It was fun last time right? Other than the part where Roza started bleeding of course. At least there wasn't a bruise, the princess probably healed it. "Don't worry Roza, I'll make it worth your time." I tried to ensure. I didn't want her thinking that I only ever wanted to train with her. If I could I would spend every moment with her. Waking and dreaming. "I'll see you tomorrow morning for training before your therapy session."

Rose nodded and turned away, saying "Come on, it's time for me to eat Christian."

Lord Ozera looked back at me and crossed his arms awkwardly. "Maybe Friday she'll be in a better mood for you." he smirked and followed Rose. As I walked away from Rose I thought about her sour mood. She's been feeling pretty moody lately I thought to myself. I just hope I could help her work off some of her tension tomorrow, I thought of the hotel room. No Dimitri, not that way, said the voice in the back of my head. I had to stop thinking about that before I got a hard on in public. That would be hard to explain. I headed off to get my own food, passing by Alberta. Then I remembered that I had to make sure she wasn't scheduling any attacks on the Princess and Lord Ozera on Valentine's Day. It wouldn't be any good to get Rose into any more trouble.

Over lunch I talked to Alberta. She had said that originally she was planning an attack, but I managed to talk her out of it. I told her that these dhampirs may never get to relax on Valentine's Day ever again and they should be left to spend their last one in peace. She agreed with me and said she would change her plan. I was glad that she did, or else my plan with Roza wouldn't have worked out. When I got back to my room I started planning our lesson plan for tomorrow. Running and then weights I decided. I didn't want to risk what happened last time again. I couldn't have us getting caught. I went to bed, anticipating my day with Rose.

A/N- Again, I am so sorry this is soooo late. 1 and ½ more years of high school and then I'm free. Actually I'll be free as soon as I get accepted into a good college so more like 1 more year. Anyways I'm back now that finals are over and winter break starts this Friday. I can't wait to start writing again. I've missed it.

Ciao!

~Tiffany 3


	5. Chapter 5: Stirring Emotions

A/N- Okay I want to apologize for dropping off the face of the earth for 10 days. So after finals ended I kinda had a lazy streak where I didn't do anything except watch reruns. Got my parents pretty angry. Anyway after I got off that phase I got really sick so I spent much of the beginning of my break sleeping. But now that I'm all better, I can go back to my late night writing and updating. Merry Christmas Everyone!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Academy, it all belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 5: Stirring Emotions**

Rose POV

When I woke up I had to drag myself out of my bed. I pulled a sweater over my T-shirt and a pair of warm sweat pants. No point in getting all dressed up. Dimitri had seen me in my worst and we were just working out anyways. I left my hair down at first. It looked so nice fanned out on my shoulders. This was the way Dimitri liked it. I caught myself thinking back to our trip. His hands. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back. "Dear god." I stood up and started to the gym. "So much sexual frustration." I muttered as I walked out bumping into none other than Dimitri's chest. Shit.

"You're late." He scolded gently. "I was just coming to get you."

"Maybe your earlier." I said, stabbing his chest with my finger smirking. "I'm sorry." I smiled lightly, knowing that he would forgive where we were running today. " Where are we running today?" Dimitri smiled. I guess he was in a good mood today. "Well I was going to have us run to watch the sun set again, but someone was late. I guess you'll have to run in the gym," he said in playful tone. I pouted.

"The day I dress in warm stuff, is the day we stay in." I shook my head at him. My hand almost drifting to his, I had to pull my hand back and hold it so it wouldn't happen again. Once we stepped outside Dimitri started jogging in the opposite direction of the gym, "Come on Rose, since you're dressed for it, and we have just enough time, let's go see the sun set." he called from the distance. I smiled. I liked playful Dimitri. It was cute. I smirked at how easy it was to get my way with him. I started jogging with him. The air was misty today. It made me smile at how the dew shined on the blades of grass. The sun was almost all the way down. I looked over at Dimitri. He looked happy. When we were deep in the forest we stopped looking towards the sky. I rested and leaned on Dimitri's shoulder. Then he turned around and kissed me.

It took me a bit to get out of my shock, but I kissed him back, our lips hovered for a long moment. I finally spoke. "You're getting me use to this kind of training Dimitri." I whispered to him as our foreheads pressed together. If only every moment could be like this. "Oh Roza." I heard him murmur as Dimitri hugged me tightly to his chest. He kissed my forehead lightly. I smiled a little and stepped back from him. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay warm and snuggled in his arms forever. "I love you." I told him before I turned away and looked at the small cabin. It seemed different in the dark. I walked over and touched the lilies that were still forming for the early spring. "A lot." I whispered.

I didn't notice Dimitri behind me until he put his arms around me again. "I love you too." he said. I smiled. We just stood there in field, as the sky got darker and darker. We weren't even watching the sunset anymore, we were just enjoying each other's company. Of course, Dimitri had to break the silence and do the right thing. "Come on Rose. We have to get to your training." he said. I sighed. I looked up at him again. My mouth playfully pressed under his chin as he held me tight for another moment. I kissed his neck with light butterfly kisses. "Let's go." I muttered against his skin, before stepping out of his arms for good.

We ran back to the gym where it was still dark. Normally there would be another instructor here and some novices that were unlucky enough to be dragged into helping set up for class that early in the morning. "Stretch first. Then you'll do some weights." Dimitri commanded. He was back to my mentor Dimitri. No more playful lover. I pulled my sweater off and threw it to the side. As I stretched I spoke, not necessarily to Dimitri, but more stating facts to myself. "So… I guess this is what we'll be doing Friday."

"I don't know yet Rose." Dimitri spoke quietly. Well, it wasn't an outright yes. Maybe, just maybe, Dimitri would be romantic and have something planned for Valentine's Day. But I doubted it, Dimitri seemed like he would be oblivious to trivial holidays such as Valentine's Day. I laid back on the weight bench and started with it. What was I thinking. This was Dimitri, Mr. Perfect. Nothing, was going to happen on Valentines Day between us. I would have to deal with this, But I still hurt over it and it stung.

"Don't worry Rose, I'll think of something fun for us to do." I heard Dimitri call as I headed over to the weights. I rolled my eyes. "Our ideas of fun are very different Dimitri." I told him as I lifted the weight back up on the bar. He was trying so hard to please me, I guess I should let up a bit. But I wanted more. I've been wanting more ever since that trip. I just couldn't get it out of my mind. After I finished my weights I started stretching again. Dimitri was setting up dummies across the room, I guess he couldn't trust himself to spar with me again. At this point I pretended that Dimitri only had me doing this so he could check me out. Even though I was in a loose shirt and pants, I knew I had a good body. My frame pulled the fabric of the clothes and made my curves stand out.

"Come on Rose. Let's practice staking." Dimitri said right as I finished my last stretch. So he was watching, I smiled. I walked on over to him and he threw me the stake. "What are we going to do?" I blinked a few times. That phrase made a memory slip into my mind. Back to the hotel when I tried to talk dirty to Dimitri, 'What are you going to do to me.' I knew it was only in my mind, but I could feel a blush forming. Dimitri didn't respond and just showed me how to properly stake the dummy. I've seen it all before but watching Dimitri now he looked so graceful and perfect in his technique. I was so engrossed in watching him that I didn't realize that he had told me to try.

I did as he told me. I snapped out of my inappropriate thoughts, my mind now in training mode. I moved to face the dummies. The only problem I was having as pulling my stake out from between the fake ribs the dummies had. Dimitri came up behind me and helped me pull the stake out of the dummy easily. His aftershave was intoxicating. I looked up at him, and felt my hands give a tremble under his grasp. "Hmm." I cooed and focused back on our task. " I'm pretty sure that really living things are more flexible that these." I noted to him. It made me think back to Mason's death. Cutting off the heads of the two were rather difficult, but it let me learn how a body can be bent and broken into.

"You need to pull it out in the same path you pushed it in." Dimitri murmured the second time he helped me. I looked back up at him again, my vision blurring. I hadn't even noticed my eyes watering. I let go of the stake all together and just watched him. He was so skilled at this. Perfect even. "You make it look easy." I whimpered in a low voice. Then I placed my hand on his arm, leaning against his forearm. "You're good at it." I pictured for a moment that we were a normal couple, and I was just noting to Dimitri he was good at playing music or drawing. But that wasn't us. We were good at killing. "I've just had a lot of practice rose. You'll be better that me soon enough." he said quietly, giving me one of his half smiles.

"I'm sure there will always be things that you're better than me in." I noticed my voice getting husky. The innuendo was all in my voice, I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to make this hard on him, or on me. I drifted my eyes back to the stake, trying to get back to the lesson. But we were so close, the air between us superheated. I grabbed ahold of him and pulled him on behind the bleachers, kissing him. Our lips never came apart from each other as we moved deeper and deeper into the dark. Dimitri had been so quiet today. His actions were so physical and it was what I needed. The wall behind the bleachers was where my frame was pressed by Dimitri's entire form. Our hips rubbing against each other, my hands going into his long hair giving it light tugs. I muttered his name lightly and then met his lips again. I knew any moment he would pull away. But I didn't want him too. I wanted him as close as he could be.

Dimitri pulled himself off of my lips and started trailing down my neck. I bucked against him and he just pressed me tighter. I tried to muffle my moans, but I was losing the little control I had left. "Mmm" I cooed against his ear, his lips pressing against my skin made chills roll over my skin. "Dimitri..." I kissed the top of his head and brushed my fingers through his hair. "I want you so badly." I breathed heavy, trying to rub my hips against his. "I want it, so bad." I didn't notice my words until it was too late. It seemed to snap Dimitri out of his faze. He pulled back pressing his forehead to mine, "Roza we can't. Not yet." he whispered. I nodded slowly in understanding.

We stood there quietly, calming our bodies. I yearned to be with him so much right now. But I knew he was right, and I knew his actions were right. My body was yet again trembling with excitement and fear of the topic. My eyes were locked with his. I knew it couldn't be here behind the dirty bleachers. But given a bed at this moment and he would already be inside me. Moments later, Dimitri started pulling me out from behind the bleachers. "Come on Rose, you're going to be late for your therapy session. I'll clean up on my own." he said, dragging me out rather roughly.

I let him lead me, and narrowed my eyes at the back of his head. He didn't have to be so abrupt about it. "We should talk about...that. Shouldn't we?" My voice came out in a whisper. I had a feeling Dimitri would say that we couldn't do things like that anymore. At least not until graduation which was months away. I didn't know if I could wait that long. "About what?" Dimitri said obliviously. It was clear that he was brushing me off like it never happened. He turned around to see my pissed off face. "We can talk later Roza, if you don't leave now you will be late. The counseling office is on the other side of campus." he said. Always the reasonable one Dimitri, he was also great at getting around uncomfortable topics.

" Okay..." I muttered the word out best I could before picking up my things. I hurried out best I could. I felt shameful and cheap. And Dimitri of all people had made me feel like this. I know what I asked for was wrong. I know it wasn't the time nor place. But I also knew what emotions washed over me while he had me pinned. I didn't stop walking till I was in front of the building which my session was held in. I frowned and started to pull my sweater on. In my hurry I had forgotten it and walked across campus with just a sports bra. Good thing everyone was in class, or else Dimitri would have thrown a fit if he heard about it. Things travelled fast around the Academy.

I walked in and sat down. Some how I was still late, even in my rushing out of the gym. Man I really must have taken a long walk with my thoughts. Like always I wasn't in the mood to throw my feelings around. And after seeing Dimitri brush off my virginity as if it was nothing, I didn't want to be bothered. I narrowed my eyes at the Counselor. "So rose. How are you feeling today?" she asked. I grumbled. I took a deep breath and then looked up at the woman. "Sexually frustrated." I told her than rubbed between my eyes. I was starting to get a headache. Great. I didn't want to deal with this right now. "Why Rose? Is the person you can't have messing with you?" Damn I forgot I told her about that. This woman was always asking questions. She never gave me a straight answer. I thought counselors were supposed to be helpful not annoying.

"In a sense. Yes he is." I told her. Might as well talk about this to somebody right. Even if I had to be extremely vague. I laid back in the chair and looked at the fan above me. " And he's stopping. And that's fine I want and need him to stop but..." I frowned thinking back to Dimitri's comment. 'Talk about what?' "But talking about it isn't wrong is it?" I looked back at the woman.

"Do you think it's wrong?" she asked. Is she doing this again? Answering my question with a question. I sighed. "Do you ever just talk like you're a normal person?" I looked at her while narrowing my eyes. "Do you think I don't talk like a normal person?" she asked. I was done. My head hurt, my heart ached. I just wanted to be alone. " No. You don't." I glared at her then crossed my arms. I didn't want to say anymore. "Well what would you like to talk about Rose?" I stood up and picked up my bag. " Nothing." I turned and headed to the door. "Rose you can't go yet. Our session hasn't finished." she called. I walked out slamming the door. Counseling was such a waste of time. I think that I would rather spend the day with Adrian or Christian then spend the day with her. I had better things to do than waste my time in there. Chores for one.

I went to my room and gathered my clothes. I picked up the red nighty. I had wore it off and on since our trip. Every time I touched it my mind drifted back to that night. Dimitri's hands on my body, his lips, oh his wonderful lips. I was getting wet just thinking about it. Reliving the memory in my head, I started walking to the laundry room. I was in a daze. I didn't really want to talk to anyone. I didn't realize until after I had started loading some of my clothes that I was all hot and bothered. I really didn't want to see anyone now. Especially not Dimitri, I didn't want him to taunt me while I was in this state. I also wanted to keep my promise. No more teasing, but I don't know if looking at my hot and bothered would count or not.

Luck was not on my side. As soon as I settled my things in and started opening a magazine I heard someone enter the room. I had thought it was a dorm matron or someone like that. It was Dimitri, I looked up and took in his surprise. "Rose, what are you doing here?"

**Dimitri POV**

I woke up this morning in a happy mood. I was excited to see Rose. I stood in the gym for 10 minutes waiting for her. I wanted to take her to see the sunset, something sort of romantic that I could do for her without being suspicious. When she didn't show I figured that she probably slept in. I headed to her dorm to wake her up, not really paying much attention to my surroundings, bad guardian protocol on my part, but I just wanted to see my Roza. I was almost at her door when something bumped into me. I looked down and saw it was Rose. "You're late." I said. "I was just coming to get you."

"Maybe your earlier." she teased poking my abs. "I'm sorry." she said afterwards. " Where are we running today?" I smiled at her, glad that she was in a pretty good mood too. Her moods have been on and off since Mr. Ashford's death, and I was happy to see her, well happy, especially after our trip. "Well I was going to have us run to watch the sun set again, but someone was late. I guess you'll have to run in the gym," I said jokingly. There was plenty of time for us to run outside. To my surprise, Rose didn't argue. She just nodded and walked along side me. "The day I dress in warm stuff, is the day we stay in." I heard her mutter. I softly laughed to myself. Oh Roza.

We stepped outside into the cold. "Come on Rose, since you're dressed for it, and we have just enough time, let's go see the sun set." I started jogging into the woods, looking back at Rose to follow. It took her a couple seconds, but soon she caught up with me. We ran in silence, just enjoying each other's company as always. When we got farther into the woods we stopped to watch the sun set. It was like the other day with the sun rise. Rose leaned against my shoulder as we watched the sky get darker and darker. When we couldn't see the sun anymore, and we should have headed back, I felt a strong urge to kiss Rose. I knew I shouldn't have done it but I did anyways.

Our lips met lightly at first but quickly it turned into a long passionate kiss. It always did between Rose and I. We hovered over each other for a moment before Rose spoke. "You're getting me use to this kind of training Dimitri." she whispered. I smiled. "Oh Roza." I said into her hair. Taking a deep breath of her scent. It was all Rose, the honeysuckle of her shampoo and the natural perspiration of Rose. I was getting used to this too. If I had my way I would kiss her every time I saw her. We just leaned into each other keeping each other warm. It was almost completely dark now.

"I love you." Rose said looking back up at me. I kissed her forehead before she pulled out of my arms. Something had caught her eye. She started walking towards the flowers by the cabin. Leaning down to look at one, I followed Roza as she walked closer towards the cabin. I couldn't have her going in now. "I love you too." I say pulling her into my arms. We stood there a little longer, not wanting to leave each other's embrace. "Come on Rose. We have to get to your training."

Rose looked up at me not bothering to move. She put her lips to my neck and started kissed me lightly. I held back my groan. Rose… "Let's go." she said after she was done, she pulled out of my arms looking smug. I shook off my earlier emotions. Rose and I started running back to the gym. It was dark now and some of the other students were getting up. They had class, we went straight into the gym where I had set up some weights and practice dummies. "Stretch first." I say to her. "Then you'll do some weights."

"So… I guess this is what we'll be doing Friday." Rose said. "I don't know yet Roza." I lied. I was thinking maybe I'll give her a late morning and then she could meet me at the cabin. Or maybe I could have her do a quick run and when she's in the shower I could leave the dress in her room and leave her a note. Yes, that's what I was going to do.

Rose frowned at my words. I didn't want to make her sad, I just couldn't tell her what was going to happen yet. I walked over to where she was doing weights. "Don't worry Rose, I'll think of something fun for us to do." She smirked, "Our ideas of fun, are very different Dimitri." she said lifting her weights. I watched her work out, staring at her lean body and her hips. I shook myself out of my daze as Rose finished up her weights and did some more stretches. We were almost done with our morning, but we still had a little time yet. I knew Rose wanted to spar, but I didn't want to risk what happened last time. I grabbed a stake and some dummies and set them up across the room.

When I saw that she finished her stretches, I called out to her. "Come on Rose. Let's practice staking." I threw the stake to her, she caught it with ease. "What are we going to do?" she asked. I took my own stake out and showed her the motions. When I finished, I nodded at her to try staking on her own. She seemed lost in her own world, then just as I was going to nudge her, she snapped out of it. Rose took her stake and stabbed the dummy in all the right technique. It was pulling the stake out where she was getting stuck. She had no problem stabbing the dummies she just had a little trouble getting back on her feet. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, helping her pull out the stake. She felt so good in my arms. Rose started tearing up a bit. I decided to try to keep going with the lesson, maybe it would help. "Here Roza," I say guiding her hand while she leaned against me, "you need to pull it out in the same path you pushed it in".

"You make it look easy." she said quietly, almost whimpering. "You're good at it."

"I've just had a lot of practice rose. You'll be better that me soon enough." I said quietly as we leaned into each other. Our faces seemed to be getting closer, even though Rose was still in my arms, with her back facing to me. Suddenly she turned around and we kissed. I couldn't stop myself. I saw that she was in a bad mood all yesterday and I just wanted to cheer her up. The kiss grew heated as I backed her up into a wall. I was glad that there were no novices running around or we'd be in some trouble.

We moved so that we were hidden under the bleachers. I felt like a teenager again, making out in hiding so the teachers wouldn't see. I pushed Rose against the wall and pulled my lips from hers, instead making my way down her neck. She moaned, digging her hands into my hair. "Dimitri..." she groaned, trying to reach down to kiss me. "I want you so badly." She bucked against me rubbing her hips against mine. I pinned her down against the wall even harder, so she could barely move. "I want it, so bad." she moaned.

Rose's words snapped me out of my phase. I jerked my lips off of her neck and just stared at her. "Roza we can't. Not yet." I said breathlessly. I most certainly wasn't going to take her in the gym on her first time. It had to be romantic. Rose and I stood there for a little while longer calming ourselves, just staring at each other. When I was ready and calm, I took Rose's hand, and started pulling her out. "Come on Rose, you're going to be late for your therapy session. I'll clean up on my own." It felt like I was dragging her out, Rose hung behind like dead weight.

"We should talk about...that. Shouldn't we?" I heard Rose whisper from behind. I spun around and pretended to act oblivious. "About what?" I asked, but then brushed it off. Rose's face scrunched up angrily. That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. I wish she would just forget about it so we could move on with the day, but Rose wasn't going to let this go. "We can talk later Roza, if you don't leave now you will be late. The counseling office is on the other side of campus."

Rose grabbed her things, and shot of out the gym, muttering to herself. I let myself breathe after Rose left the room. I wanted to go after her. I wanted to take her and carry her back to my room like a caveman. The urge I was feeling just to take her was so strong. Her words were like a bucket of cold water. She wasn't ready when we were alone and she wasn't going to be ready in the open now. I hoped I wasn't too rough with her. She looked a little sad again once she left the room. I cleaned up all the dummies putting them back in the closet and put the weights back. I still had the rest of the day until Rose's afternoon session. Maybe I would do some light reading, or maybe some cleaning. Then I remembered that I still needed to set up the cabin. I would do that some time today. I decided to do some laundry first. I needed to clean my own room before creating the most romantic scene I could at the little vacation cabin.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Pulling it out I saw that Tasha was calling. I didn't really want to get it because I knew Rose wouldn't be happy about it. But Tasha never called, what if it was an urgent matter. I guess it wouldn't hurt to say hello. She knew I wasn't interested and we were still friends. "Belikov" I said into the phone.

"Hello." Tasha said, her voice cracking. "How's it going Tasha? Are you in trouble?" It was odd for Tasha to call. We usually didn't talk unless we saw each other face to face. She was one of those passing acquaintances. We went to school together, but we really didn't become friends until after the academy. Tasha was one of Ivan's good friends and that's how we all got close.

"What are you doing?" Tasha asked in a slurred voice. I found that strange, rarely, very rarely did Tasha allow herself to get drunk. I decided to ignore it for now. "I just finished training with Rose, Tasha." Rose's name coming out of my mouth reminded me to keep this conversation short. I had many other things to do and that included preparing the cabin for me and Rose on Friday.

"Do you remember that time, in my apartment?" Tasha asked. I heard a loud bang through the phone. I could understand that Tasha didn't have her wits about her right now. I tried to calm her down through the phone. "Tasha I think you should hang up and go to bed." I said. I really needed to leave this conversation. "I bet that's the last time you really had anyone isn't it Dimitri." I could hear her flop on her bed. That was out of line.

"Tasha I'm going to hang up now. You really need to go to bed." I didn't want her bringing those memories up. I wished that I could erase them from my mind. We were both stupid teenagers then. Now I only had eyes for my Roza. "Don't go." Tasha pleaded. "Talk dirty to me like you used to." she muttered in a whisper. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt Tasha's feelings but I couldn't betray Roza. Tasha was far too gone now to stay alone though. I knew that she didn't have a guardian that could help her right now. Maybe I could ask one of my friends to check on her as a favor. Yes that's what I'll do. "Tasha don't do anything rash okay. I'm going to ask a friend to go check on you. You don't sound like you're alright."

"I'm just a little drunk. Can you claim yourself?" Tasha said with a yawn. "Plus I'm kinda turned on. Talk dirty to me." she demanded again. I needed to leave this conversation right now. "Tasha I think you can take care of those issues yourself. I am going to go now, if you need any assistance let me know and I'll ask a friend to go over." I dismissed her, ready to hang up. "Fine. You're no fun." Tasha snapped.

Finally she hung up. I didn't know how to deal with Tasha anymore. Before I could tolerate her sexual innuendos, but now I was in a relationship it wasn't okay any more to call me like this. I continued to gather my clothing in my room. I really did need to do laundry. It's been almost 2 weeks. I almost grabbed the shirt on my chair to wash. It was the shirt I had on that one time with Roza. I never wanted to rid it of the smell of us. When I got to the laundry room I was surprised to see Roza there. I thought she would still be in her therapy session. "Rose, what are you doing here?"

A/N- I'm sorry this has taken forever to post. Honestly I wanted to have this up by midnight on Christmas Day but my parents wanted to watch The Interview (weirdest movie ever) and I'm the only one with a working laptop. So here it is, an hour late. I'm really going to try to update more often. I know I said that last time and I feel like an ass but timing over break has just been weird.

Ciao!

~Tiffany 3


	6. Chapter 6: Mood Swings

A/N- Hey guys! I hope I've kept to my promise of updating more often. That last chapter was super long but I have a feeling this one is going to be too if I don't split it up into two. Thanks so much for still following my story even though I've been slow to update. Special thanks to . .dicho for reminding me to get off my lazy bum and actually update this story.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Academy, it all belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 6: Mood Swings**

Rose POV

I looked up from my magazine and over at him. Just as I was starting to feel some peace. No one was ever down here this time of day. Everyone had class, guardians had guardian things to do. It was usually the one place I could be alone without being bothered. No one ever thought to look for me in the laundry room. I think even Lissa thought my clothes magically cleaned themselves. Then I remembered Dimitri's initial question. "...Washing my clothes." I muttered.

Dimitri looked at me and my empty baskets and then looked at his watch, mumbling to himself. "Rose shouldn't you be with your counselor?" he asked. I was done with counseling. It just exacerbated me. I looked back at the magazine, trying not to stare, to give him any more of my attention. "I should be, but I don't feel like wasting my time today."

"It's not a waste of time rose. You need to talk to someone about it." Dimitri chastised me. He was in no position to tell me that I needed to talk about things. He always kept everything bubbled up. One of these days, all those emotions are going to come bursting out. He won't even talk about us, let alone Ivan. How did he expect me to talk about Mason. I rolled my eyes and turned from him. "Talk about what." I hissed the same words he had said to me earlier.

I heard him sigh. "You know that you're only seeing the counselor because of..." Oh the ghost thing. It hurt that even Dimitri thought I was lying. I thought that he trusted me. "Because I'm crazy?" I hissed again. This time dropping the magazine on the washer next to me and crossing my arms. "Yeah. I know that." His expression softened. "You're not crazy Roza." he said softly. "You're just experiencing some stress." I glared at him. At this point I started to notice Dimitri didn't even know I was mad at him. "Go away." I muttered in a low aggravated way.

I heard footsteps heading toward the door and I hoped Dimitri really was leaving me alone. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts. Instead moments later, he wrapped his arms around me from behind. "What's really bothering you Rose?" he whispered in my ear. I wiggled from his embrace. I think this was the first time I had ever done this, usually I loved being in Dimitri's arms. Even when I was unconscious, my subconscious reached for him and would make my arms wrap around his neck when he carried me. "It doesn't matter." I told him while I rushed a hand through my hair. I looked over my shoulder at his disappointed expression. "I'm not in the mood for you to pout and try to be cute." I told him pointedly, and turned my eyes back to the magazine. " I don't want you to hold me." I lied to him. Even though I was mad at him, I still wanted to throw myself into his arms right now. Dimitri's face looked panicked. A million thoughts seemed to be going through his head. I broke the stare. I knew Dimitri had a hard time as it was with understanding me, yet I made things hard for him. "That means, hold me." I said nudgingly. "I'm a woman Dimitri, we say the opposite of what we mean."

Dimitri raced over to me from where he was standing near the door. He pulled me off the machine and into his arms, sitting down on a chair. I sat on his lap, my head on his chest as I breathed in his after shave. I smiled. "Oh Roza." Dimitri whispered into my hair. "I was afraid I had lost you." I frowned. It wasn't like Dimitri to be so faithless in me. What was making him so insecure? " No. You aren't so lucky." I joked. Then I looked up at him and almost kissed him. I pulled away slowly from his jaw . "I'm still mad at you though." I said into his chest.

Dimitri stared back at my face and kissed me. I was surprised but I didn't pull away "I never want to lose you Roza." he said kissing me again. I frowned. "Roza...don't be upset." Dimitri pleaded giving me more light kisses. "Hmm." I looked away from him and noticed my cheeks heating up. "You're not going to lose me." I told him even though I moved away from his kisses. It was hard to do that, we didn't get many kisses these days. Turning from them was almost too hard.

"What's wrong Roza?" Dimitri asked again. I looked up and glared at him. "Im mad because you always make things hard." I narrowed my eyes to him and then leaned against his chest. "We're going to have to talk about it at some time." I muttered into his shirt. I wasn't even sure he could hear me, or understand me. Dimitri looked at me for a while before smothering me into his chest. "Let's not talk here." he said. To me, that meant, 'Let's not talk.' Fine we won't. Not even a word. I step off of him and walked back to my machine. I didn't speak to him, I just pulled my clothes out and folded. Usually I just threw my clothes into the basket, but I didn't want to make a mess in front of Dimitri, it sucked because I hated folding clothes.

I could feel his gaze on my back. Then, I heard a laugh. "Roza let me fold your clothes. You go put mine in the dryer." he said as he walked over, trying to push me to the side. My folding skills weren't that embarassing, were they? I glanced over at him and took a deep breathe. It was hard to be mad at Dimitri. He was sweet, even if he was a silly boyfriend. I shook my head and kept going with my own clothes, but I did give him the room to help. I didn't speak.

Soon, we were finished. I didn't have that much clothes. I lost most of it as Lissa and I traveled and what I had left was from my time at the academy. Mostly uniforms and work out clothes. "Rose why don't you go back to your dorm, I'll meet you there in a bit and we can talk." Dimitri said to me. I listened to his idea and looked over at him in surprise. " You don't have to...it's okay." I stuttered. I didn't want to force him to talk. There was no point, if I was making him. But I wanted to talk. I needed it. I stopped at the door, glancing back at Dimitri. "Go on Rose." he said. "I'll be there in just a second."

I started to turn the door knob. It jiggled, meaning it was locked, I awkwardly turned to unlock it. I started to my room at a slow pace. I wondered if he really wanted to talk to me about these things that kept happening between us. Or was my pouting power just getting to him?

I hoped he did. I needed him to answer some things. Even more personal things than I had already asked him. I picked up my pace so I could clean my room a bit. I knew Dimitri's was military neat where mine always seemed like a mess. I also wanted to brush my hair out a bit and look kinda nice.

I sat on my bed, looking at myself in the mirror. " How did I get myself in this mess?" I muttered to myself. Merely seconds later, I heard a knock at the door. "It's open." I called to him, as I leaned back into my pillows. I smiled. I had this fantasy race through my head. It wasn't anything dirty, it was normal if anything. I pictured me and Dimitri as simple humans. How easy life would be.

"So Roza...what did you want to talk about?" Dimitri asked, sitting on the desk chair. I sat up and looked at him. I wanted to have some fun with him. Seeing him sitting there made me smile almost. I stood up and walked to him. My mind was slowly turning into jello. I knew we had stuff to talk about. Important stuff too. But this felt so normal, so right. I sat myself in his lap, I could tell this was a surprise for him. I had pouted all day and pushed him away and now I was trying to be close to him.

Dimitri picked me up and carried me to the bed. There he sat me down on his lap, leaning back a little bit. I didn't say anything. "Are you okay Rose?" he asked. I knew I was being a little weird right now. I wanted to ask my questions right away but at the same time I just wanted to spend some normal teenage time with Dimitri. I leaned up and kissed his jaw. The thought going through my head was heat things up and ask questions later.

As I was kissing him Dimitri tried to pull away. "We can't Roza." he said. I didn't listen to him. I smirked against his skin and muttered lightly against him. " You make me sound like a rapist." I told him as I nipped against his skin. He kissed my forehead before pushing me away. "I said we couldn't Roza, not that I didn't want to." Dimitri said looking into my eyes. I pouted, he moved me off of his lap and onto the bed. Taking ahold of my hands he asked, "Now Roza, what's wrong? You know you can trust me with anything."

I looked at him and smirked. " You're the one thinking of these things. All I was doing was kissing you." I told him with the same smirk. Then I noticed his eyes narrow, he wanted to know what was up. Not with what we were just doing, but my mood today. I looked away and grew a serious face. My life never went the way I wanted it to. I wanted to ask Dimitri something I knew I shouldn't ask for. "I have an idea...for the two of us." I said slowly. I didn't know if Dimitri would agree to this. What I wanted might be wrong now, but it was what every teenage girl wanted to do with their boyfriend on Valentine's day.

"What is it Roza?" he asked. I was trying to figure out how to ask Dimitri to be with me like the hotel without being crude. "Friday...is coming up. " I started then I looked at him. " And I was wondering if..." Uhh just ask, I told myself. " I could stay the whole day and night with you." I blurted out. If Dimitri didn't understand what I wanted from that then I would have to be very direct. "I'll see what I can do Roza. I'll tell you on Friday morning okay?" Dimitri smiled at me.

"Really?" I asked in pure amazement. Dimitri was going to break the rules with me. I almost stopped breathing next to him. I was so excited. I then noticed my cheeks heating up. "I'm sorry I've been so moody today." I muttered in a happier tone as I curled up to him on the bed. At some point we both moved so that we were laying down next to each other instead of sitting at the side of the bed. Dimitri put an arm around me. "Sleep Roza." he said. "We can set an alarm to wake you up for lunch."

I nodded and wedged myself closer to his long torso. I was starting to daze off. The thoughts of staying a whole planned night like this with Dimitri made me happy. It also brought up other questions I had, but now wasn't the time. The wheels that were turning in my head were starting to slow and soon sleep took over.

Dimitri POV

I stared at Rose, then glanced at my watch. Did Tasha make me waste so much time already? I tried to keep that conversation as short as possible. It was getting more and more uncomfortable to be around Natasha. Unfortunately for Rose and me, she was Christian's only relative who would acknowledge him so I had a feeling that we would be seeing a lot of her. "...Washing my clothes." I heard Rose mutter, answering my question. Looking at my watch again I saw that Rose was still supposed to be in her session. "Rose shouldn't you be with your counselor?" I asked her.

Rose looked at me and then back at her magazine. "I should be, but I don't feel like wasting my time today." she said tiredly. "It's not a waste of time Rose." I tried to explain to her. "You need to talk to someone about it." I knew first hand what it was like keeping in the guilt. It took me months to get over Ivan's death and I wasn't even there. Rose had to watch her best friend die right in front of her, and avenge his death. If I ever got my hands on the strigoi that killed Ivan I'd..."Talk about what." I heard Rose hiss, taking me away from my dangerous thoughts. I didn't know why Rose was being so difficult. She was only getting counselling because she couldn't keep the nightmares within. She claimed that she saw ghosts, but as much as I'd like to support her, I didn't believe in them. "You know that you're only seeing the counselor because of..." I stopped blank. I knew she could fill it in.

"Because I'm crazy?" she hissed again. The magazine she was reading made a loud thump on the machine beside her. "Yeah. I know that." Rose seemed to be in a weird mood today. I slowly started to approach her. "You're not crazy Roza. You're just experiencing some stress." I said to her, trying to calm her down. "Go away." Rose growled. I put my laundry down and backed up towards the door, locking it. Then I walked up behind Roza and put my arms around her, squeezing gently. "What's really bothering you Rose?" I whispered into her ear.

"It doesn't matter." she said. Rose wiggled out of my arms, pushing me away. I just stared blankly at her in shock. "and I'm not in the mood for you to pout and try to be cute." she muttered before retreating back to herself. She never pushed me away before. I tried to embrace her again, this time not saying anything, just comforting her.

"I don't want you to hold me." Rose muttered. My heart stopped for a moment. Did Roza really not want me. She never turned me away before. I let go of her and backed away dejectedly. I didn't say anything as I walked away from her back to my own laundry. I went about starting the machine. Did Rose really not want me any more? Was the whole Valentine's Day plan stupid. I mean, I wanted to make her happy, but if she rather spend it with someone else like Adrian then... I sighed. If she didn't want me then I'd have to let her go. I just wanted her to be happy. I can pine for her from a distance. I'll be okay, I told myself as my heart was breaking.

Then I heard Rose's voice. "That means, hold me." she said. I was a fool. "I'm a woman Dimitri, we say the opposite of what we mean. "I brightened up and smiled. I left the rest of my laundry and hurried to her to hold her. I held her tight to me, pulling her off the machine and into my arms even closer. I breathed into her hair. "Oh Roza." I whispered. "I was afraid I had lost you." I say, rocking her in my arms. I took in her sweet scent and reveled in it. This was how I always wanted to be with Rose. Forever in my arms. "No. You aren't so lucky." Rose said, tracing my jaw line. Then she stopped, "I'm still mad at you though." she said.

I smiled down at Rose. She had stopped because she didn't want to kiss me. I remembered that I locked the door, and instead of stopping her kiss, I kissed her hard. "I never want to lose you Roza." I said taking a breath before kissing her again. Rose was frowning. I pouted at her. "Roza...don't be upset." I kissed her again, lightly kissing her face and neck. "You're not going to lose me." Rose said.

She backed away from a kiss and I was surprised. Usually I had to be the one to stop."What's wrong Roza?" I asked again, and then I realized how I was pressing against her. I shifted so I hoped she couldn't feel it and just stood there with her comfortably in my arms. I probably should have finished my laundry, but I didn't have the heart to let her go. I felt her take her down deep breath, "I'm mad because you always make things hard." She snuggled into my chest, "We're going to have to talk about it at some time."

Didn't she understand? It was hard for me too. It was hard to stay away and stop from giving in. Ever since that night my control was in pieces, held together by miniscule pieces of tape when I was around Rose. The lightest, smallest thing could pull it all apart. "Let's not talk here." I told her. If she wanted to talk we needed to go somewhere private somewhere where we couldn't be heard. These walls were thin. I didn't want to risk it.

Without another word, Rose jumped out of my arms and went to the machine. I stood there watching her fold her clothing. She was doing a pretty bad job of it, it was like she had never folded her clothing before. I walked up to her laughing. "Roza, let me fold your clothes. You go put mine in the dryer." I said to her trying to help. I would be much neater and more efficient and the faster we finished the faster Rose and I could go talk. Rose didn't say anything but scoot over to let me help fold her clothes. Working together in no time we were done. I still didn't like the silence that surrounded us. "Rose why don't you go back to your dorm, I'll meet you there in a bit and we can talk." Rose's dorm seemed safe. There was almost no one around her because there were so few female novices.

Rose took her clothes and headed towards the door, then she hesitated, looking back at me. "Go on Rose." I said, putting my own laundry into the dryers. "I'll be there in just a second." She left the room, stumbling a bit when she had to unlock the door. When everything was set, I found a piece of paper and left a note on the machine that it was my clothing in there so another person wouldn't just throw it away. I knew that no one usually messed with my clothes. Often I would leave them to wash while I was training with Rose because the timing worked out perfectly. I set everything down and headed towards Roza's room. It was quite a long trek because it was much farther away from the others. I got to Rose's door and hesitated for a bit before I knocked. Was I doing the right thing?

"It's open." she called. I creaked open the door, slipping in. Rose was sprawled out on her bed comfortably. It reminded me of the time after I woke up when we were at the hotel room. She looked beautiful. I took a deep breath and went to go sit on the desk chair. I didn't trust myself to go sit next to her on the bed. "So Roza...what did you want to talk about?"

Rose didn't say anything but then she stood up and came to sit in my lap. I was pleasantly surprised. Rose was in such a questionable mood today. Pulling me to her at one moment, and pushing me away in another. However, I wasn't about to push her away because she did earlier. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her to the bed. It was more comfortable there. We sat quietly. "Are you okay Rose?" It was unlike her to be quiet.

Rose didn't say anything, but reached up and started kissing me. She peppered kisses all over my jaw and my neck and I knew I had to push her away even though I didn't want to. "We can't Roza." Rose didn't stop and kept kissing. "You make me sound like a rapist." she joked. I kissed her forehead lightly before pushing her away to speak to her. "I said we couldn't Roza, not that I didn't want to." I didn't want her thinking I didn't want her, but we couldn't go any farther until Graduation. I shifted her off my lap onto the bed. That was better. The pressure of Rose on my lap was astounding now that she was shifted off. "Now Roza, what's wrong? You know you can trust me with anything."

"You're the one thinking of these things. All I was doing was kissing you." Rose quipped at me. I narrowed my eyes. Rose paused for a second before she said, "I have an idea...for the two of us." An idea. Huh. I was open to almost anything. I just wanted Rose to be happy. I hadn't seen her really smile since our time together outside of the academy. But I hoped what I planned for Friday would make up for it. "What is it Roza?" I asked.

"Friday...is coming up." Rose started. She looked nervous. " And I was wondering if... I could stay the whole day and night with you." she blurted out. I wanted to say of course, but I didn't want to tell her want I had planned for Friday yet. I wanted to make it a surprise. It seems as our minds were perfectly in tune. I smiled at her, I didn't want to let her down though. "I'll see what I can do Roza. I'll tell you on Friday morning okay?" I say, trying to avoid further persuasion. If Rose tried to make me tell her anything I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out long before I gave in.

"Really?" Rose asked excitedly. Her cheeks were getting pinker and pinker with blush. It was adorable. "I'm sorry I've been so moody today." she said curling into me. We both lay back in her bed Rose snuggled into my side. I really did have to go check on my laundry and set up the room for Roza but she looked so peaceful next to me. "Sleep Roza." I said. "We can set an alarm to wake you up for lunch." Rose didn't say anything but just nodded. Soon enough she was sound asleep. I gently kissed her again and whispered "I love you." I nudged her out of my arms, pulled her shoes off and grabbed a blanket to throw over her. I then took her alarm clock and set it to noon. Roza had about an hour to nap. I wrote a quick note explaining my absence and snuck out of her room.

A/N- Sorry for ending it so abruptly. This chapter could be another couple thousand words but I decided to split it into 2. I'll try to have the other one up by early this morning or tomorrow night. Shortish chapter though, in the next one Dimitri prepares for their date! and some other drama.

Ciao!

~Tiffany 3


	7. Chapter 7: Surprises

A/N- Okay so here's part 2 of the last chapter, because I was right. What I started with was way too long for one chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Academy, it all belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 7: Surprises**

Dimitri POV

Once in the hallway I headed to the laundry room to grab my stuff. I had a little less than 2 hours myself to get things done. I had a shift later today. After leaving everything in my room, I grabbed the stuff I bought and headed towards the cabin. I think there was a fridge I could store stuff in there. Unfortunately for me, I managed to bump into Adrian in my hurry. "Oh. " I heard him mumble from his face in his phone. Adrian then looked up and said, " Oh. Hey." stepping to the side. Just my luck. I hoped he wouldn't ask any questions of the bags in my hands. Or mention this to Rose. "What are you doing Adrian?" I asked. He was never usually up before noon.

"I'm was just going to see...someone." Adrian said, pushing the phone into his pocket and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He stared at the bags I was holding. "Is that what you got Rose?" he asked. I had the flowers and the strawberries and some other things with me now. I was glad that I wasn't holding the dress too. Adrian didn't get to see Rose in that, only I would. I changed the subject. "It's not Rose you're going to see are you?" I almost growled. Roza was mine. "She's napping right now. Leave her alone." I completely ignored his question and tried to hide the bag in my coat.

"I know she is napping. I was just with her." he said pointy while crossing his arms. I growled and tensed at the fact that Adrian went to see her. I just missed him. "You better not have woken her up." I growled. Rose could use the peace and quiet. She's still going through an emotional rollercoaster. "Well I may of. I also asked her to join me for lunch. " Adrian said snarkily. "Rose may be 'yours' but she has the right to do as she wants." he said, folding his arms. He got me there. Roza would never stand from me standing between her and her friends.

"Stay away from her." I grumbled. I started to stalk away but not before Adrian called after me. I knew that he had helped me at the mall earlier, but that didn't ease my heart when he was trying to spend all this time with my Roza. " I can't do that Belikov." he said in a sing-song voice. "My mind drifts to her. Every thought. Every dream. All her." I wanted to run back and pummel him for even thinking of Roza that way. I had hoped he had stopped visiting her dreams long ago. But I stopped myself. I couldn't get in trouble for beating a royal Moroi. Even if it was playboy Adrian. I kept walking on towards the woods.

When I reached the cabin I checked my watch. I had about 45 minutes left until my shift. That gave me a half hour to get things ready here. I guess I had spent more time with Rose then I realized. It shouldn't matter much, I just needed to clean things up a bit and store things away, I couldn't have a guardian accidently peer in here and see everything set up. Plus I wanted to cook for her. I would have to do that the morning of, but first I had to make sure I had all the materials.

I started unpacking the bags. First I found a vase for the roses and put them in the water. Who knew that the cabin would already have such things, you would think that guardians wouldn't have time for flowers. Then I put the chocolate covered strawberries and non-alcoholic champagne in the fridge. Hopefully the strawberries would be okay on friday, they seemed to have survived the day in my own mini fridge. Then I set about making sure I had all the ingredients for Rose's favorite foods: premade pizza dough, marinara sauce, four kinds of cheese, pepperoni. Check, check, and check. I knew Rose's favorite dessert were brownies, but since I already had the chocolate strawberries I figured we could make due. Plus I was also going to make black bread. I knew Rose had heard me go on and on about how great my mother's black bread was so I wanted to make sure she could try some too.

After checking on the food, I changed the sheets on the bed, found a good tablecloth and some candles for the table, and mopped the floor. Then I went out into the woods and found some firewood, I set in the fireplace and checked my watch. I only had 5 minutes left until my shift! I quickly vacated the cabin, making sure I locked the door on my way out. Then I started jogging towards the Academy, a much easier feat without all my bags from earlier. Thankfully I made it just in time, I was supposed to relive Stan, and I knew that he would have been very grumpy if I was late. Thank the gods that Rose didn't have to deal with him on a regular basis anymore, it was like the man had it out for her.

I was walking around on my shift when I noticed someone was slumped outside the dining hall. Walking over to take a closer look, I saw it was Rose. I ran over worried, "Rose, Roza, are you alright?" I gently picked her up, holding her in my arms, not caring if anyone saw us. "Yeah. I'm fine." Rose finally said looking up. She looked a little dazed. Rose wasn't getting sick was she? Dhampirs rarely ever got ill. The few times we did were from serious maladies that we couldn't work back from. I hoped Rose didn't catch anything deadly while she was away. I couldn't help myself when I started being confrontational. I was just worried. I hoped the stress wasn't getting to her, with Victor, and then Mason. "What was that right there Rose? Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." she said again. "Just dizzy from some news." I saw her look back towards the dining hall and then at me again. I heard her mutter, " Babies?" before she stood up and dashed back into the dining hall without another word. Through the door I could hear her voice shout "Lissa!?" Was the princess in trouble? I was her personal guardian and it seems like I was doing a horrible job of it. First allowing her to get kidnapped by Victor, and being unable to stop those pranks. Rose was getting too far into my brain. I should resign from the Princess' Guardian as soon as possible. I wasn't suited to the job. I would always pick Rose over her.

Following my duty, I stuck my head in the dining hall to see if the Princess was in any trouble. She was sitting there talking with Rose and the rest of her friends. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was probably just teenage drama. I went back to my shift, walking the borders of the Academy. What a tiresome job.

I was making another round when I saw Rose sitting on a bench alone. I guess lunch must be over and classes must be starting. I didn't realize that when we put her on half-time that Rose would have so much free time between training and counselling sessions. I snuck over to her hoping to surprise her. I was always yearning to be around her these days. Before I could get to her unnoticed, Rose looked up and said, "I don't want to get married." I was taken by surprise. Where did that come from? Did Roza never want to get married or was it just now. I wanted Rose to be mine forever, I wasn't going to propose to her now, but maybe someday. I wanted to make it official, for the world to know that we were together. I grabbed a hold of myself. "Why do you say that?" I asked.

Rose didn't look at me when she responded. She stared at the stars in the sky, as if she were thinking about something else. "Lissa is hoping Christian will ask her soon. Do they not know they're like babies!" I sighed. So it wasn't that she never wanted to get married just not this young. That I could understand, Rose was still 17, where I was 24. I was ready to get married now but it might take some time for that idea to grow on Rose. Another problem our age difference creates. It shouldn't have mattered to me, I would wait for Rose no matter what, but I still wanted to be less than 30 when I got married. "Oh Roza...sometimes...when they just know they're ready it's going to happen. It's not like the Princess is pregnant."

"Yet!" Rose shouted, then she lowered her voice. "Her sex life doesn't wake you up in the middle of the night." she said under her breath. I was stunned. I knew Rose had trouble sleeping, but I had thought it was because of nightmares not because of the Princess. "Rose..." I started. I didn't know what to say. "Rose, if the princess is causing you to lose sleep maybe you should talk to her about it." I said, I wanted Rose to be healthy, if such a petty little thing was preventing that then it needed to be stopped. "Your lack of sleep could affect your ability to guard her proficiently." I added. I knew Rose would never ask the Princess for anything unless it affected her safety.

"Do you know how awkward that may be?" she hissed. "What am I supposed to say? Lissa can you stop having sex at night?" she said sarcastically. "In the church of all places, every Time!" Rose blushed again. I guess she said too much. Then I remembered that Rose could actually feel what the princess was feeling when she got sucked in. I had to experience watching her in pain when she felt the Princess tortured when Victor captured her. Did that mean? No,... She had told me she was still a virgin. It didn't stop me from asking though, the words were out of my mouth before I even knew what I was saying. "Roza...did you ever..." I didn't finish my sentence, rose could always understand what I meant before I could.

"Have I ever what?" she asked. I just stared at her, soon she caught on. "Ever liked it?" she finished. "No. Most the time it starts out with me having a dream about us," she explains and I calm down and smile a little at the thought of us, " ...then I hear Christan and I snap out of it and pull away as fast as I can to take a cold shower to forget what just happened." she says. That was nice to know. I just hope she never saw more of Christian than she ever wanted to. I hoped she never saw anyone's private parts, but given Rose's skeptical past, she could have possibly or accidentally here and there. I held my hand out to her. "Okay Rose. Come on, why don't you head back to your room and finish your cleaning while I finish my shift." I pulled her off the bench.

Rose POV

I woke up to Adrian knocking on my door asking me to join me for lunch. He had jumped into one of my dreams while I was sleeping. He even warned me to get up that he was on his way. I hadn't listened, but as I stood I noticed that I was hungry. My midsection mumbled strange sounds. I had agreed to go with him as long as he understood nothing was coming from this lunch, and so he would get out of my dream so I could sleep peacefully. I yawned looking over to the side, of course Dimitri had already left. I grabbed the note he left me and slipped it into my pocket. Then I heard another knock on the door. It was more like pounding.

"Little Dhampir!" I could hear Adrian's voice loud and clear through the thin door. "Give me a second!" I yelled back to him as he kept his knocking. I opened the door and leaned on the frame with my mouth open in mid yawn. I glared at him. "You really want to go out like that?" he joked. I hurried to my mirror to look at my appearance. I looked like a mess, my hair was everywhere and my eyes were still kind of red and tear stained from the commotion with Dimitri. I picked up a brush and smoothed my hair out. Stable boyfriend or not I was still a girl, which meant I was still a little vain about my looks.

Adrian just stood by the door staring. "Come on Little dhampir." he whined. "You might not be hungry, but I am, let's go!" As if on cue, my stomach growled again. "I am very hungry." I noted to him as I rubbed the redness from my eyes. "I'm just sleepy is all." I grinned and walked on out. "Someone was keeping me from peacefully sleeping." I teased. Adrian looked at me with an innocent face, like he wanted to say, 'who, me?' We walked as a steady pace towards the dining hall. "So Rose, what are you doing on Valentine's Day?" he asked. There was no way I was going to go on a date with Adrian Ivashkov. Even if training wasn't the most fun, at least I would be with Dimitri. Plus, there was no need to add to the rumour mill at St. Vlad's.

"I have plans." I told him bluntly. "Guardian Belikov and I are training. It's going to be a all day thing." I said turning him down. "and I'm not into the whole Valentine's Day thing." I added to try to let him down a little easier. Adrian frowned. "Of course you're going to be off with the cradle robber." I heard him mutter. There he goes with that ridiculous nickname. Like he was any better, Adrian was still years older than I was and here he was still hitting on high school girls. I stopped and looked at him almost angrily. "Did you know that you and Dimitri are only two years apart?" I said, defending Dimitri. He cracked a smile at me. "3 years" he said correcting me. "Anyways I'm still younger." I frowned and placed my hands on my hips. " Either way that was rude."

We kept walking, not speaking any more. I guess Adrian didn't feel like getting on my nerves anymore. We were almost at the dining hall now, I was sort of curious of what Adrian was going to be doing on Friday now that I turned him down. "So...what were you planning to do on Valentine's Day? I'm sure it's much more exciting than training." I asked. "I think we both know you're not just training." Adrian snickered...then continued..."oh I'll find someone. I am Adrian Ivashkov." He flashed me his signature smile that usually made other girls melt, but it had no effect on me, I only had eyes for Dimitri.

I should have decked him for that comment, in such a public place as well. Instead, I gave him a smirk as we walked in the lunch room. I knew Adrian liked me, hell he may even love me. But the way he pretended not to helped me forget that for a moment. The minute I walked in the room Lissa spotted me. She waved an arm and tried to call me over but smelling the food I realized I was starved. I had missed breakfast because I was with Dimitri, so I pointed over to the food line indicating that I would be with her in a second. Through the bond I could feel that she was excited about something and she was just about ready to burst.

I picked up my lunch and hurried on over to where Lissa was. "Hey Rose! What did you do with your morning?" she asked as soon as I was within earshot. I sat down with my plate and smirked at Lissa. My morning was great but I could tell Lissa that I had been cuddled up with my Russian god. I couldn't. "Napped and trained." Liss smiled. I wasn't too sure why she was so happy but I would probably find out soon. Lissa was never very good at keeping secrets. "Guess what?" she asked.

"What?" I said, a little bored. Honestly I could save a lot of energy by just looking into her mind, but I knew Lissa hated that. Instead I tried to only keep my line to her emotions open and not to her thoughts. "It's about my date on Friday!" Lissa said excitedly. Great...more Valentine's Day stuff. I started to eat my french fries as Lissa talked. She was probably about to tell me some information about her and Christian's love life. Eww. "I think he's gonna propose..." she whispered.

I almost choked and spit out my food when she told me this. Thankfully, I stopped myself before I could create a scene. " Are... are you ready?" I stuttered. This was big stuff. Marriage, wow. We weren't even out of highschool yet, we weren't even 18 yet. I was pretty sure that you had to be of legal adult age to get married. "I don't know but I'm so excited!" Lissa squealed. "I need the perfect outfit, I'm going to ask Kirova if we can go shopping!" Lissa's excitement was bouncing off the walls now. It was overwhelming. I blinked a few times and stood up from the table. "Give me a moment." I said. I stood up, heading outside. I needed a few minutes to myself to process this and calm down.

"Rose." Lissa called out. "Rose where are you going?" I just ignored her and the constant questions coming through the bond. Once outside I sank to the floor. "Marriage?" I leaned down and breathed hard. "Oh dear god." Suddenly I heard someone say something. The same person grabbed me by the shoulders and picked me up, holding me up in their arms. There was something familiar about them, then I smelled it, his aftershave was a dead giveaway. I looked up and saw Dimitri. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said.

I was still going through my own thoughts. Normally, I would be thrilled to be in Dimitri's arms, but what I was processing was something that took priority over my own happiness right now. What if they were making a mistake, I thought to myself. "What was that right there Rose? Are you sure you're alright?" I heard Dimitri ask. He sounded worried. "I'm fine." I said again, trying to reassure him. "Just dizzy from some news." I told him as I looked back at Lissa then at him. Then a thought ran through my mind. " Babies?" I muttered. I pulled myself out of Dimitri's arms and walked straight past him, hurrying into the dining hall. "Lissa!?" I shouted, putting myself into a panic. I ran back to the table and grabbed her arm rather roughly, leading her away from the other moroi.

"What is it Rose?" she asked. She looked a little frazzled as well. Was my over reacting new? Liss was always the quiet one and I was always the crazy, outgoing, loud one. I took and deep breathe to calm myself before asking. "Are you pregnant?" I questioned her quietly. My eyes wide and not blinking while I asked her. Lissa looked shocked. She blinked a couple times before exclaiming. "Rose! What has gotten into you?"

I glared at her. What did she think I was doing? I was doing what I always did, look out for her well being which it what I always did. "You're over here talking about marriage. I didn't know if there was a reason of that it not." I explained. Why else would they get married. They were too young, not even out of highschool yet. What if they didn't last through college, or even worse, life at the royal court. As the last Dragomir, Lissa had to be there, and I knew Christian wouldn't want to spend much time there. He was treated like an outcast there, just as he had been here before Lissa started dating him.

Lissa's voice softened at my explaination. "Rose if I was, you'd be the first to know. Plus wouldn't you feel it?" she asked. Maybe. I didn't know. I wasn't sure what would happen to the bond once she carried a child. Would I be bonded with both? Would it mess up the bond? Could it break the bond? I stared at Lissa and I could feel that I was making her a little uncomfortable. "Come on we should head back. Lunch is about to end." Lissa said. I nodded and stood up and started walking with Lissa. I couldn't even wrap the idea in my head all the way. Marriage? Before college? Why?

Those thoughts were running through my head all for the rest of lunch and as I walked Lissa to her class and then went on my way. I sat on a bench near the woods just thinking. I didn't know why I didn't go back to my room, but when I was about to leave, I saw Dimitri standing right in front of me. I looked up at him and without thinking the words popped out." I don't want to get married." I noticed his expression show great confusion. I guess that's not what any boyfriend wanted to hear was it. Were we boyfriend and girlfriend now? I know that we told each other that we would never want anyone else, but we never made it official. I guess now wasn't a good time to ask.

"Why do you say that?" Dimitri asked. I leaned my head back and took in a deep breath. If I was going to tell anyone, it was going to be Dimitri. He was still Lissa's guardian and he deserved to know too. "Lissa is hoping Christian is going to ask her. Do they not know they're babies!" I thought they were entirely too young. Neither of them could think through this clearly and I didn't want them to make a terrible mistake. I didn't want to be the one picking up the pieces if it didn't work out. I'm even kinda fond of Christian, I don't want his heart broken either.

Dimitri sighed, just looking at me with his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Oh Roza… sometimes… they just know when they're ready." he explained. "It's not like the Princess is pregnant." Dimitri added, great minds think alike. Just like I thought of that earlier, Dimitri did too. "Yet!" I shouted. Oops, I didn't mean to be that loud. "Her sex life doesn't wake you up in the middle of the night." I hissed. Again something I shouldn't have said. I was spilling all of Lissa's secrets now. I just couldn't hide from Dimitri.

"Rose..." he started. "Rose if the princess is causing you to lose sleep maybe you should talk to her about it." He was crazy right. I would never ask Lissa to stop her happiness for me. I was a guardian I could make sacrifices. "Your lack of sleep could affect your ability to guard her proficiently." he added. Well Dimitri had a point there, but still. That wasn't a conversation I wanted to have any time soon. "Do you know how awkward that may be?" I narrowed my eyes at him, giving him excuses."What am I going to say? Lissa can you stop having sex?" I said sarcastically. "In the church of all places. Every Time!" I exclaim. Dimitri stares, and my cheeks redden. I have completely sold out all of Lissa's secrets there. I hoped Dimitri would go find them one right now.

Yet Dimitri seemed to have his own things in mind. "Roza...did you ever..." he asked. I noticed he was whispering now. " Have I ever what?" I asked him. Dimitri just stayed silent, waiting for my answer. Then I caught on. " Ever liked it?" I worded it in a proper manner. I didn't want to say had sex with Christian through the bond. Thankfully that hasn't happened yet. "No." I say to reassure him. "Most the time it starts out with me having a dream about us," I noticed his expression soften as I say that "...then I hear Christan and I snap out of it and pull away as fast as I can to take a cold shower to forget what just happened."

Dimitri smiled. I looked back up at the stars, complimenting the sky. Looking back down I saw Dimitri's hand. I look at and let me help me up. "Okay Rose. Come on, why don't you head back to your room and finish your cleaning while I finish my shift." he said. Walking away I thought about Dimitri. I hoped I didn't get Lissa and Christian in trouble. Hopefully Dimitri was more loyal to me than academy rules. I also hoped I didn't scare him off the whole marriage thing. I would love to marry Dimitri, just not yet. I'm too young, even though he might be ready, I wasn't.

A/N- Shorter chapter again. I know, I'm sorry. I'm also sorry because I said I'd have this on here by the second but I didn't get to finish it last night. Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review!

Ciao!

~Tiffany 3


	8. Chapter 8: Jealous?

A/N- Woooo. I didn't realize how long I made this story. Half way there I think, tbh I haven't even written Valentine's Day yet so actually I don't know how much longer its going to take. Actually I haven't written the ending of this yet, so let me know what you want to happen by pming me or reviewing. But I promise you will have little lemony tidbits on the side! I feel like I should apologize for being awol again but I have a feeling everyone's sick of them so I'm just gonna stop rambling now and get to the story.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Academy, it all belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter Eight: Jealous?**

Rose POV

The next few days went by slow. There were no attacks on Christian and me, and practice went by as usual. Dimitri seems to be trying to put more distance between us. I didn't even see him on my days off like I usually did. It was almost like he was taking on more shifts this week. I spent more and more of my free time with Lissa because Dimitri was always so busy. They all had been talking about Valentine's Day all week. I was just bored. Nothing exciting happened until Thursday at lunch.

Every girl was excited about tomorrow. They wouldn't shut up about it. It was we're going to do this, we're going to do that. For the first time this week, I didn't mind. I was kind of excited myself. I got to spend the whole day hiding away with Dimitri, and since I barely saw him the rest of the week, I couldn't wait to spend some quality time with him. Lissa mostly talked with Carly and Christian at lunch, now that I thought about it, even though we spent more time together, we haven't actually talked until she told me about the possible marriage.

As the bell rang I led the group out of the dining hall. I just wanted to go back to my room and take a nap. I had a hard time sleeping last night because I kept imagining Mason was coming after me, or Isaiah, or Elena. Dimitri was right, I did need help, I just didn't want it from the school. Then suddenly everyone stopped. Candles had been laid out in a large heart in the middle of the main quad. People were gathering around and staring. It was right after lunch, right in front of the dining hall doors. I wish candles were the only thing we saw. Nope, in the middle stood Adrian with a microphone in hand. Lissa and I stopped in our tracks, and my mouth dropped. Please tell me he wasn't doing this, please tell me he wasn't going to make a fool of himself. Adrian knew I wasn't interested, actually only he really knew that I was already taken. Lissa covered her mouth and held back a laugh, Christian stood there with a confused expression on his face. " Rose? What's Adrian doing?" He asked me. "Trying out for American Idol I hope." I muttered.

Adrian had gotten a large crowd of people now. Too many to see who was all there. My heart was beating like a drum in my chest. I just stood there as white as a ghost holding my breath hoping this was anything, but what I thought it was. I made eye contact with Adrian for a second. He grinned and blushed? Oh dear god this was worse than I thought. If he dedicates this to me I was going to murder him. Stake him? No that was too easy, I'd have to do it the messy way. Or maybe I'd just castrate him, then again, I didn't want to be touching that EVER.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Adrian started into the microphone. His voice rang loud and clear. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my little dhampir. Happy Valentine's Day since tomorrow you're too busy to spend it with me." he said with a little pout. I locked eyes with him and my mouth dropped. I couldn't believe he was really doing this. Why, why was he trying to embarrass both himself and me. I didn't ask him to do this, we weren't in any kind of fake relationship, and he knows I am taken. What part of taken did Adrian not understand. I wish I had a better relationship with God right now. Maybe he could strike Adrian down before this happened. But no. He went on talking and even walked over to a radio and started to hit a button. Dear god this was really happening.

This was not the kind of thing I was into. I pictured Dimitri singing and that made my expression grow more worried. If boys liked you they sent flowers or candy, not embarrassed you in front of everyone. Maybe if I thought hard enough about it, Adrian might hear my thoughts and stop, that or look at my aura and would be able to tell. Then he started...

"To the top of all the world. To the tasteless under world!"

Adrian sang loud and clear. Every word that came out of his mouth hit me like a rock. Adrian could sing well, I'd give him that. He just shouldn't be singing to me. He came closer to me and pointed.

"To the center of your heart, Cleopatra is the only one you loved! To demonstrated smile."

He motioned me to him. I shook my head and started to back away. I wished I didn't know this song, but it was a favorite of mine.

"To lonely love child, Destination desolation tell me when you reach the blink of life."

He came closer locking eyes with me. And from a push from Lissa he took hold of my hand, I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Just a picture on your wall. That's nice, what a metaphoric fall"

His hand soon found my hip and he tried to pull me to him for a side hug, everyone around us yelled 'Awww' even Lissa who I looked over my shoulder at. She was so happy. I knew that I was showing that I wasn't amused. I pulled away again.

"Typically, I was a validation on your sleeve" he pulled the sleeve of my sweater as he went on, keeping me from leaving him in his little circle.

"Oh what an indication. To the center of the pain. Through your tattered window pane. To the middle of your heart" I stepped back from him and angrily stomped away. I was done, I didn't want to deal with this anymore. What did I ever do to deserve this abuse. As I stepped back, Lissa and Carly started pushing me forward, I held my ground, glaring at Adrian.

"Resolutions and lovers in the kitchen. Love is clueless and destiny is wishing. This is my heart, its on the line, Rose." My jaw dropped. Adrian did not just do that. In my surprise I lost my stance and Carly and Lissa finally got the leverage to push me towards Adrian. He dropped the mic and pulled me close. His empty hand taking my chin in hand. His eyes stared into mine and I couldn't pull away. Was he using compulsion on me? I didn't know what was happening, and before I knew it, he kissed me. Adrian kissed me! In front of most of my class. I couldn't pull away, damn it Adrian, when I got out of this I was going to kill him.

Thankfully seconds later I heard someone angrily coming over and pulling me out of Adrian's arms. I snapped out of the compulsion I was going to kill him! "Female and male fraternization is not allowed on campus." Dimitri hissed at him. My hero. Wait, why was he holding me back. He kept his iron grip on my arms as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Didn't he understand, Adrian needed to be punished. I knew he couldn't do it but I could. I had no qualms over hitting a royal moroi.

Finally I loosened out of Dimitri's grasp, but one of his hands still gripped my arm. My other arm flung forward. The base of my hand smacking Adrain hard on his cheek. "You used compulsion on me!" I yelled after leaving the red hand print on his still smirking face. Rose!" Lissa scolded me, I knew she didn't want me to get Adrian in trouble. Compulsion within our society was forbidden. Before I got to hit him again, Dimitri started pulling me back, "Come on Rose." he said gently, even though his hands were rough on my arm as he dragged me away.

"You mother-fu...!" I yelled at Adrian, Lissa cut me off. "Rose! Don't you dare call him that nasty word!" I looked at her with heated eyes. She was following Dimitri and I, and was still lecturing me. "That may have been the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for you." She went on. Oh dear god if she only knew how much I wasn't into her fairy tale crap. My head leaned back. "Lissa do you not hear yourself?" Lissa rolled her eyes. I saw Adrian still standing in the middle of everyone, holding his red jaw. He smirked at his crowd as the bell rang. "I think she likes me." He said in a funny way. I scowled at him. I would take care of him later, when Dimitri and Lissa weren't on my back.

Lissa followed us all the way to the gym. Dimitri finally let me go and I started pacing. She looked at Dimitri and placed her hands on her hips. "Maybe you can talk some sense into her Dimitri." She said pointedly before walking off with Eddie to go to class. "Rose. Rose, look at me." I heard Dimitri say after Lissa left. Even though I didn't want to, Dimitri was still my mentor and I couldn't disobey a direct order. Finally I turned and looked at Dimitri. "What?" I said, clearly pissed.

He looked behind him for a second before grabbing me and kissing me hard. "Don't you ever let him do that to you again." He said between kisses. "Do you know how much I wanted to beat Ivashkov into a pulp?" I giggled. Who knew Dimitri being jealous could be so hot. It brought out a passion that made me dizzy. That kiss was wonderful. That kiss was heated. That kiss made me want things that were bad and dirty. "Dimitri..." My eyes drifted to the small unused office in the gym. I needed to be touched. "Guardian Belikov...I think you should take me into your office and give me a proper lecture." I dragged my words out knowing he would get the hint. At least I hoped he did.

"ROZA..." Dimitri groaned. "You know I...we shouldn't..." he fumbled to say something coherent. I used my body to my advantage, pushing up against him and running my fingers up and down his chest. I knew better, but I wanted something now. "It's almost Valentine's Day." I pleaded, pouting. "Rose...I…" Dimitri started. He really wasn't giving in. I guess even I couldn't break his famous control. I stepped back from him and looked off to the side. I didn't want to deal with Dimitri right now. If he didn't want to be with me then fine, I could find other things to do. I wish things could be different for Dimitri and me. I loved him being my mentor, but moments like this made me wish he was just my lover.

"Roza...I...don't go..." Dimitri called. I didn't turn back to him. "Its okay, Comrade." I lied. It wasn't okay, that we were having these problems. And it wouldn't be okay till we were out of the Academy. I heard him walk over to me, and he put his arms around me. "Rose. You know I want to. I really do." I sighed. Dimitri was just repeating what he said everytime. Damn his strong morals, though not really. I loved him for the saint he was. Still, I wasn't happy about his decision to stay away. "You always want to...you just never do." I told him as I stepped from him and turned to face him again. I gently pushed him away, and said, "Anyway...I'm going to go hide in my room. Half of the school saw Adrian sing to me, and then they saw me smack him. I don't really want to be hearing all the gossip." I turned away and started heading out of the gym. Then I heard Dimitri's quiet voice asking, "Can I join you?"

I spun around surprised. Dimitri had never shown initiative like this before. "If you want to." I said, almost stuttering. I tried to look confident by crossing narrowing my eyes at him. "Do you want to?" I asked hesitantly, I was afraid of his answer. If Dimitri came over then we would be in a much more private setting, and then maybe, just maybe, he would be willing to do something. Even if we didn't, I liked spending time with Dimitri, just him and me. "I always want to be with you Roza." I heard him say, and I almost ran and jumped into his arms. Instead I just smiled, gesturing to him to follow me to my room.

Dimitri POV

Rose and I continued our weekly routine as usual. I tried to keep everything as normal as possible so she didn't suspect anything. There were no more sunrise or sunset runs or stolen kisses. We were back to trying to keep our distance from each other. It was easier this way. In preparation for friday, I was taking some extra shifts to ensure that I got all of friday and Saturday morning off. It's been a long week. I was walking towards the dorms when. I heard someone cry out. Then I stopped in my steps. There was Adrian with a mic standing in the middle of a circle of candles. I stopped in my steps and stared. This could only mean one thing, I knew Ivashkov wouldn't give up easily. I thought Roza said she had already turned him down. I guess the royal moroi didn't know when to give up.

After Adrian dedicated the song to my Roza I clenched my fists. It was taking all of my self control not to jump the royal moroi and beat him senseless right now, and he didn't even start singing yet. I hoped he wasn't a good singer, I didn't need him to show Rose something else that I couldn't do for her. I glanced over at Rose. Her jaw was dropped wide open. Good she wasn't expecting this either. I started to calm down a bit, but I still couldn't move. I kept staring at Adrian. I didn't know what to do. Should I stop this? Would Rose stop him? I didn't know what I would do if Rose actually liked his song. What am I supposed to do?

"To the top of all the world. To the tasteless under world!" Adrian sang. Roza looked extremely uncomfortable. I had half a mind to just break the crowd up and order everyone to their classes. Unfortunately, Ivashkov had timed this well. It was still lunch so the students had every right to be here watching."To the center of your heart, Cleopatra is the only one you loved! To demonstrated smile." He pointed to Rose and she started to back away. If only I could swoop in and rescue her right now, but I didn't have a good excuse to take her away from her friends. Plus I was still technically on shift.

"To lonely love child, Destination desolation tell me when you reach the blink of life." I recognized the song. I had heard it many times with Rose. It must have been one of her favorites and somehow Adrian knew that.

"Just a picture on your wall. That's nice, what a metaphoric fall." Adrian tried to grab Rose and hug her but she kept wiggling away. The second he touched her my anger flared. It was a good thing no was looking at me right now or it'd be like staring at death in a duster.

"Typically, I was a validation on your sleeve. Oh what an indication. To the center of the pain. Through your tattered window pane. To the middle of your heart." Finally Rose broke out of Adrian's circle and stalked back to her friends. I felt my whole body deflate of tension. Hopefully this would be over soon.

"Resolutions and lovers in the kitchen. Love is clueless and destiny is wishing. This is my heart, its on the line, Rose." And then, and then he kissed her. Ivashkov kissed my Roza. Before I even knew it, my feet brought me over to them and I pulled them apart. The music suddenly stopped and everyone stared. "Female and male fraternization is not allowed on campus." I hissed at him, taking Rose in my arms. I completely forgot about my shift, this was clearly more important that walking around the campus a couple times. She seemed like she was trying to break out of them. That was odd, I would think Rose would be happy to be in my arms in public, actually in any moment. At least, that's what she told me before.

When I loosened my grip on her just for a second, Rose flew out of my arms. I knew she was going to attack Ivashkov now so I managed to grab one of her arms before she got very far. However, with her other arm she managed to slap Ivashkov, loudly. "You used compulsion on me!" she yelled. I stood there shocked and proud. I knew that magic was the only way for Ivashkov to get close to Rose. She would never get that close to him willingly. Some part of me wanted to let Rose beat up Ivashkov for this, and maybe throw in a few punches myself. But the guardian part of me knew that it could get Rose into a lot of trouble, attacking a royal moroi, even if that royal moroi went against the law. Rose couldn't afford any more trouble, not so close to graduation. I started to pull her back. "Come on Rose." I said gently.

I dragged Rose further and further from the crowd towards the gym. Rose kept yelling expletives back and Ivashkov and when the Princess scolded her she cursed under her breath. The Princess followed us all the way back to the gym lecturing Rose. Rose argued back, this was one thing I knew she wouldn't agree with the Princess on. I knew the Princess couldn't help herself. She just wanted Rose to be happy and she didn't know about our relationship. No one did.

Once we got to the gym she stopped struggling. I let her go. The Princess turned to me and said, "Maybe you can talk some sense into her Dimitri." before regally walking out of the gym, Eddison trailing behind her. I looked back at Rose, she was staring into the distance again, daydreaming, imagining, whatever is was that she did. "Rose. Rose, look at me." I said. Rose grumbled and looked up hesitantly, "What." she said.

I looked behind me to make sure the Princess had gone and no one else was around. Then I kissed her long and hard. I tried to put all of my emotion into the kiss. I wanted her to know she was mine, and that only I could ever kiss her like this. "Don't you ever let him do that to you again." I said between kisses. "Do you know how much I wanted to beat Ivashkov into a pulp?" I said.

When we broke out of the kiss Rose moaned. "Hmmm...Dimitri...Guardian Belikov...I think you should take me into your office and give me a proper lecture." she said sultry, her eyes drifting to the small private office. I groaned. Oh Rose please don't make it any harder than you have to. "ROZA…" I almost yelled in frustration. "You know I...we shouldn't..." But Rose kept pushing into me, trying to break my control. Whatever she was doing, it was working. I wanted to ravish her right now so badly.

"It's almost Valentine's Day." she pleaded, staring into my face with those beautiful brown eyes and her brown, almost black curls framing her face. I didn't know what to do. I really wanted to give in, but I had to save it. Until tomorrow at the very least. I just kissed her again. "Rose...I..." Rose wouldn't have my excuses. She stepped out of my arms and turned away, moving towards the window. I didn't want her to pull away, but we just couldn't go any farther. Not somewhere so public. "Roza...I...don't go..." I started to beg.

"Its okay, Comrade." Rose said in a monotone. That's when I knew she was really mad. She never hid her emotions unless she was trying to keep herself from being hurt again. I walked over behind Rose and hugged her from behind, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Rose. You know I want to. I really do." I told her, trying to make her feel better. "You always want to...you just never do." she said sighing again. Rose turned to face me again, and gently pushed my arms away from her so we had some distance between us. "Anyway...I'm going to go hide in my room. Half of the school saw Adrian sing to me, and then they saw me smack him. I don't really want to be hearing all the gossip." Rose said, before turning away and starting to walk out of the gym.

I didn't want to leave her like this. She shouldn't have to be alone. Not after that whole mess. "Can I join you?" I asked quietly. The least I could do was go comfort her. I didn't care about my shift anymore, I just wanted to make my love happy. Rose stopped in her steps and turned around looking stunned. "If you want to." she said uncertainly. Of course I wanted to be with her, what was Rose thinking, did she not believe in my love for her. " Do you want to?" she asked again.

I told her the truth. "I always want to be with you Roza."

A/N- Thanks for the reviews guy! I think I forgot to say that earlier. The other chapters might take awhile to come out because muse19 and I haven't written them yet. Oops! Oh and the song is by Imagine Dragons. tbh I've never heard it but the lyrics are cool.

Ciao!

~Tiffany 3


	9. Chapter 9: Maybe Just a Little

A/N- Yay! Everyone's still here even though my updates are getting hectically not on schedule. Oops sorry! Thanks for all the reviews and being so patient with me. Here's some of that promised Romitri smut :) So for those of you that don't read M rated things, you might want to skip this chapter. Although personally, I think its pretty tame.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Academy, it all belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 9: Maybe Just a Little**

Rose POV

I smiled giddily to myself as I skipped to my room. I was so excited that Dimitri and u would finally get to spend some quality time together. I was so full of happiness that is fogged my mind and I didn't even notice Dimitri wasn't following me. At first, I began to frown, thinking that he backed out of my invitation, but then I saw him walking up the steps in the distance and I smiled. Of course only Dimitri would think about the rules. I wouldn't be good to have someone see us escaping to my room together. That might start some unwanted rumours. I dashed into my room, taking the clothes laying around and stuffing them into the closet. I needed my room semi presentable for Dimitri.

When I heard his hand hit against my door I jumped up with an excited smile forming on my face. I opened the door and playfully pulled him on in. I pushed him onto my tiny bed. Dimitri barely fit on it, and his feet were still hanging off. I wanted to laugh. I playfully pinned him down, and Dimitri frowned, lightly trying to push me off. I loved our moments like this. " I've got you." I told him as I leaned down to kiss him. I told his hands and pulled them over his head, holding them still as my dark hair fell around us.

Dimitri strained up and brought our lips together. We kissed and I got so distracted that I didn't realize Dimitri rolling us over so he would be on top. "That's not fair." I muttered. "Using kisses to win. How often do you use that on the battlefield comrade." I teased. I leaned up and started kissing his sweet spot on his neck. "Tell me." I whispered on his skin. Dimitri was stretched and I could feel him trying to contain his moans. "Only with you my love." he whispered. I shook from his rough, accent heavy voice.

Pushing myself into my bed I pulled my legs up and wrapped them around Dimitri . My hair was fanned out on the bed around me. My hands now rubbing against his chest. I smirked and let my hand go on up to his chin, letting my fingers run against his jaw lightly. "What are we really doing tomorrow?" I asked. I wanted to know if I needed to prepare myself for something romantic. I needed to do so much if I wanted tomorrow night to be perfect.

Dimitri's weight was on top of mine now, he was trying to pull himself up so he would squish me, but I wanted to feel his weight on mine. It made me feel safe. "I can't tell you Roza." he said reaching down to kiss me again. "I really want you to tell me." I whined. No worries, I had my own way of making him talk. I took my hands from his jaw and placed them over my own breasts, pushing them up and then slipping my hand into my uniform. "I have ways of getting you to talk Mr. Belikov." I said seductively as I started to unbutton my blouse. Dimitri just stared at me. Not at my eyes any more, but my chest. I had an impressive size and he knew it, after all, Dimitri had played with them before in the hotel room.

I tried to lock eyes with him again, but it was no use. He was fixated on my fingers. I smirked as I pulled open another button. Now Dimitri could see everything. My smooth tan skin peeking out of my lacy black bra. Suddenly my hands were pushed out of the way and Dimitri's replaced them. He was pulling at the buttons so rapidly I thought they were going to pop off. "What are you doing?" I giggled as the sides of his hands rubbed the tops of my breasts. He kept working on the buttons of my shirt until he pulled it fully open. He tried lifting the shirt off but it got caught on my arms. Dimitri left it there, trapping me.

He continued his ministrations on my breasts. He squeezed them over my bra and rubbed them, the friction causing delicious sensations to course through my body. I arched my back and shivered in pleasure. Dimitri then moved his hand to the back of my bra, trying to detach the clasp. When he couldn't find it, he just started pulling. "You better not rip that." I told him in a stern whisper. My arms were wrapped up over my head in my shirt. I looked up at him, there was no way I could help him here. "Try the front clasp." I muttered. This bra was a little tight. The front clasp tended to go unseen by most guys. Sometimes, even I forgot about it when I was taking it off.

After Dimitri snapped my bra open I felt the cool air flow over my nipples, giving them even more simulation. Dimitri pinched and rolled them between his fingers bringing me even more pleasure. This wasn't like Dimitri to put his hands all over me. But it felt so good to be touched. To feel wanted. I tossed and turned under him and leaned up into his shoulder. I arched my back and pulled at my restrained arms. I was getting so worked up. I wanted to touch him so badly, but my hands were still wrapped up in my own shirt.

Dimitri must have noticed my frantic movements because for a moment he got up off of me to let me free myself. I wiggled out from the shirt and let my bra follow it. As soon as my hands were free, I gripped the nape of Dimitri's neck and kissed him hard, holding our kiss for as long as I could. I wanted him so badly. Every since the road trip there was this tension building inside of my that could only be released by Dimitri. It just kept building up each day we were apart. My skirt was half slipped up my leg as I clung closer to him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Roza. Roza. Roza." I heard him chant against my skin like a prayer. His lips moved lower and lower down my body until he reached my breasts again. He sucked one while using his hand on the other. His hot breath sent a different kind of message to my brain, making me wetter by the minute. He took his time on my breasts, not paying attention to anything else. I was so sick of waiting for him to do something. I wanted his touch to linger on me all night. I didn't want to stop kissing him and just get up like nothing happened. I wanted to act out of feeling. I wanted to be stupid and let things go too far. Hell I just wanted to hear his hot breathing against my ear as he spoke my name. "Dimitri" I murmured, a smile spreading across my face. His mouth pressed to my chest made chills go all through my body. My back popped in his hand as I sat on him. There was no hiding what I was sitting on either. "You seem to be getting happier." I teased.

Dimitri just ignored me. When he let go of my breasts the air was ice cold against them compared to the warmth of Dimitri's mouth. He began to move down my torso, kissing my skin as he moved. When Dimitri started at my skirt I felt my cheeks flush. Were we about to? Leaning up while he was on his knees pulling my skirt down I rubbed my hand over his jaw. This time in slow way. I didn't know what his plan was, I sort of wanted to know before we moved any further. What I didn't know is that doing this I would ruin the mood.

Dimitri pulled suddenly from me and stood over me. I was just laying there in cotton panties. "Come back here." I muttered sultry. With every other guy in my life I had been stern, strong even. I was always the one in control. But Dimitri made me feel like I had no experience in the field at all. I always let me take the lead and the control. I knew having me like this was hard for him, it was hard for him not to stop, not that I wanted to, but I knew the morals in Dimitri would perk their head up sooner or later. I decided to help him with his decision. I placed one of my hands at the edge of my white underwear, knowing his eyes would glance at them.

No matter what I did, Dimitri just stared. He didn't move any closer or any farther. It was like he was frozen. I stopped teasing him and covered the tops of my breasts up with my hands. " So are you just going to stare at me naked?" I said pouting at the end. I wish he would do something. I was so tired of his Dimitri ways. I wanted him to pull me close, tear my clothes off and make passionate love. But he was so awkward with me. All of a sudden, Dimitri started moving again. He tore his eyes from mine and reached down to the floor, picking up a blanket. "I'm sorry Roza. I just couldn't control myself." he said throwing the blanket at me. I assumed he wanted me to cover up now. "Adrian just makes me so angry. You're not ready, and I should know that." Dimitri excused himself.

I sat up with a blanket draped around my frame. I didn't look at Dimitri for a long moment. When I did I may have shown how aggravated I really was with him. "This may surprise you, but I'm ready to have sex with you." I said looking him in the eye while standing and poking his chest hard to make my point." Or at least I was two minutes ago. I was earlier today in the gym. And on our trip." I said trying to make him understand that he ruined the mood. I dropped the blanket as I walked over to my closet and picked a T-shirt up off my dresser. "Because all I need is you. Nothing else." I explained angrily as I worked the shirt on.

I turned away from him again. I was still furious and Dimitri didn't need to feel worse than he already did, I knew he was suffering like I was, it was just he had better morals. "Roza please." he said with a hand on my shoulder. "I didn't mean it that way. It's just..."

I spun around, I knew my mad tone still was there, "Its just what? My age, your position your job. Its just everything..." I snapped. "Its just so hard to have a relationship with only half of someone." Dimitri didn't respond, but he pulled me into his arms and I let him. No matter how angry I was, I loved being in Dimitri's embrace.

"I really want to Rose. I really do." he said softly. "I wouldn't care about any of the other things at all Rose. My job, your age, but I don't want to lose you." he said slowly. I could hear the fear in his voice. Oh my Dimitri, my big bad russian god. He shouldn't be afraid. How many times have I told him that I love him. "Dear mother of god Dimitri. I'm not going anywhere." I pulled from him turning. "But this hot and cold is going to make me pull my hair out." I tried to say without a smirk. "And you like my hair. So you should stop it" I smiled at him. He really needed to stop worrying about these things.

"Oh Rose." he breathed. "I love you. Always. Remember that." I smiled. Of course he did, I always knew. "I know you do." I said in a light hearted way, trying to reassure him. Dimitri was so self-conscious. I didn't know why, he was every girl's dream. I curled up closer to him. This made me start thinking about some things. "Who are you looking to transfer to?" I hoped it wasn't Tasha. I knew she would accept, but as much as I liked her, she was trying to steal my man and I couldn't let that happen. "Well since you mentioned the Princess' marriage, maybe I could pull some strings and get transferred to Lord Ozera." Dimitri explained.

I smiled and leaned against his chest. Dimitri always had the best ideas. If we got our way then we would always be together. Plus I wouldn't have to worry about Dimitri getting hurt in a fight too often because as much as it pains me to say it, Christian was a great fire user that can protect himself and others. "That would be perfect. It would be like double dating while we're working." I told him as I shifted in his lap to get more comfortable. After that we just made small talk. It was nice, just laying in bed together peacefully. It was something that they haven't been able to indulge in, in a long time.

Suddenly, I heard a ringing sound. It was Dimitri's cell. I sat up off of him and let him answer his phone. He tried to pull me towards him, but I moved away. He should be distracted if it was something important. I remembered that technically, I think Dimitri might still be on his shift. Maybe Alberta was calling to inquire where he disappeared to for the time being. I just rested on the other side of the bed while he spoke on the phone. They were using hushed tones, making me think that whoever was calling was really important.

When Dimitri got off the phone, he stood up and started making himself presentable. I noticed his expression. " What's going on?" I asked quickly. "I might be gone for a while Roza." Dimitri said hesitantly. "Alberta needs me to do some... Guardians things..." he said "Enjoy the rest of your day. Practice is canceled" With the way he was acting I knew what was going on. Before he stepped out I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. I kissed him quickly. " Be careful..." I told him with a shaking voice. " I love you too" I muttered as I stepped back. He stepped out of the door and closed it behind him quietly. I didn't want him to go, I knew there was always a risk that he wouldn't make it back, but we got ourselves into this. This was the lives that we were going to lead. The moroi came first.

Dimitri POV

After Rose left sultry I paced around the gym to calm myself. What have I gotten myself into? Going back to Roza's room. Alone. Together. Where we won't be bothered until dinner time. I didn't know if I would be able to stop myself if we went too far. I just paced back and forth in the gym until I felt my heart rate slow down. At last I made my way to Rose's room, hesitating to knock when I got to the door. Should I really be doing this? Yes, I decided. Rose's face lit up so much when I told her I wanted to be with her. With a heavy hand, I knocked on the door.

My hand was barely off the door when Rose pulled it open. She pulled me in her room and threw me on her bed. I was surprised at her enthusiasm. She seemed so hurt earlier. I had expected her to make me work for her happiness. I guess she was just in a really good mood right now. Rose climbed on top of me and pinned me down on the bed. "I've got you." she whispered as she leaned down onto me her hair making a curtain around us. Rose had my arms above my head, I was stuck. I tried to buck her off lightly as not to make too much noise, but it was no use. Instead I reached up and kissed her, distracting her enough to roll her onto her back and out of her grip.

"That's not fair." Rose whined. "Using kisses to win. How often do you use that on the battlefield comrade." I moaned, pressing myself into Rose as she sucked the spot under my chin. I tried to reclaim her lips, but she kept avoiding me. I moved my face to her ear, nipping at her lobe. "Only with you my love." I whispered. I could feel Rose shudder beneath me. Rose pushed me away, and rubbed her hands along my jaw. "What are we really doing tomorrow?" she asked, rubbing at the edge of my lips. I was slowly getting an erection and I tried to move so that Rose wouldn't have to feel it. But Rose wouldn't have it. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me down. I kissed her gently. "I can't tell you Roza." I said between kisses.

"I really want you to tell me." Rose pouted as she pulled away. She moved her hands to her chest, rubbing and squeezing her breasts from the outside of her shirt. "I have ways of getting you to talk Mr Belikov." she whispered as she started unbuttoning her shirt, opening up her bosom to be touched and worshiped. I just stared. I didn't know what to do. This was a whole new side of Rose I had never seen before.

When she got to the third button I snapped. I didn't realize what I was doing until I was right on top of her. I had pushed Rose down and pushed her hands away from her shirt replacing them with me own. I started unbuttoning the shirt one by one, unable to tear my gaze away from her breasts in the lacy black bra. "What are you doing?" Rose asked in her musical lively voice, giggling as I groped her.

I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. Once I got the shirt open I just pulled it back letting the sleeves restrain her arms. Then I moved my hands up to her breasts. Caressing gently through her bra and then squeezing. Then I moved my hand toward her back and she arched up to give me access to what I needed. Her bra. I thought I had snapped it open and tried to pull it off but it kept getting caught. Having no patience at the moment I tried to just tear it off. Rose stopped me. "You better not rip that." she growled. She was just as impatient as I was, I could see now. "Try the front clasp." she suggested.

I pulled my hands out from under her back and started to work the front clasp. It was slipping from my fingers, but at last I got it open. Rose let a sigh out when I released her. I watched myself gently caress her breasts. They were perfect. The perfect size with just the right about of bounce so you knew they weren't fake. I squeezed and pinched her nipples, making Rose groan. Rose was wiggling everywhere on the bed, especially her arms. I realized that she want to be free. I stopped my ministrations on her breasts in order to free her. I tore off her shirt, she wouldn't be able to wear that again, and waited impatiently for her to pull her bra off.

We kissed with such passion again that she wrapped her legs around my hips and rolled me to my back. There was no denying my want for her now, I knew Roza could feel my length hardening beneath her. "Roza. Roza. Roza." I whispered over and over again on her skin as I grazed over her neck with my lips and back down to her breasts. I sat up forcing Rose to as well supporting her back as I started sucking on her right breast, laving the nipple with my tongue.

I heard Roza say something as I was preoccupied with her breasts. I didn't know what she was saying but it sounded sexy. I was lost in my own world. I turned her around and pushed her down in order to working on her skirt. Popping the button open, I slowly pulling them down revealing her beautiful legs. Rose was still wearing her heels and her knee high socks. I just thought that made her seem even sexier. 'The student seduces the teacher' I heard a voice say in my head. It was like a secret fantasy come true.

Rose touched my face, pushing away a little. I stopped. Did she not want to do this right now? Earlier she wanted me to take her in the gym. I started getting off of her, straining to pull my hands away from her. I tried to stand, but it was painful with the growing bulge I couldn't hide in my pants. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go back to Rose and finish what we started, but now that my head was starting to clear it was a good thing that we stopped. God, she wasn't even 18 yet, what were you thinking Dimitri. I heard Rose calling me back, but I stood still, standing a distance away from the bed just staring at her left only in her panties. Then I saw her fingers trail along her panty line slipping in and out teasing me. I still didn't touch her though. I was letting her take the lead.

What have I just done I thought to myself again. The blood was slowly returning to my head and I calmed down. It started to become less painful to just stand here. I had let my emotions get the best of me, this couldn't happen again. Not until Rose graduated. I grabbed the blanket we had kicked off the bed and threw it to Rose. "I'm sorry Roza. I just couldn't control myself. Adrian just makes me so angry. You're not ready, and I should know that."

Instead of agreeing with me Rose just got up. She walked up to me and said " This may surprise you, but I'm ready to have sex with you." looking me in the eye. Each word hit me like a brick. " Or at least I was two minutes ago. I was earlier today in the gym. And on our trip." she dropped the blanket and picked a T-shirt up off her dresser. I stared again, unable to control my impulsiveness. "Because all I need is you. Nothing else." she said, turning back to me angrily. I stood in silence as Rose yelled at me. I didn't mean to make her feel rejected. I just thought she wasn't ready. It wasn't right, she wasn't even 18 yet, she still needed to graduate, we were still mentor and student. I could think of a million reasons why we shouldn't do this right now. I took a step toward her as she turned away from me again, grabbing her shoulder. "Roza please." I said trying to pull her back to me. "I didn't mean it that way. It's just..."

"Its just what?" Rose snapped. "My age, your position your job. Its just everything...Its just so hard to have a relationship with only half of someone." I was flustered. I didn't mean to make Rose so frustrated. I wanted to be with her 100%, I didn't want her to think that I wasn't invested in this relationship. I guess I had a lot to make up for tomorrow. I took Rose into my arms when she stopped resisting. She was still just in a tshirt. "I really want to Rose. I really do." I said softly. "I wouldn't care about any of the other things at all Rose. My job, your age, but I don't want to lose you." I finally voiced. I didn't want to shatter her image of me not being afraid of anything, but that was it, I was afraid of losing her.

"Dear mother of god Dimitri. I'm not going anywhere." Rose exclaimed, turning around in my arms to face me. "But this hot and cold is going to make me pull my hair out." she said, exacerbated. "And you like my hair. So you should stop it." she joked, smiling at me. Roza always knew how to bring my spirits up. Always had the right thing to say. We were sitting on the bed now, with Rose on my lap. I scowled at the mention of hurting her hair. Kissing the top of her head. "Oh Rose." I breathed. "I love you. Always. Remember that."

"I know you do." Rose said assuringly. She folded herself deeper into my arms. "Who are you looking to transfer to?" she asked all of a sudden. I had forgotten that I had told her about my plans earlier during our road trip. I hadn't really thought about it, all I knew was that I was going to request a transfer at court. However if the princess were to get married, her potential spouse would be the perfect moroi to be a guardian to. Plus I liked Christian. He was just as protective over Rose as I was. And I would get to be around Roza all the time. "Well since you mentioned the Princess' marriage, maybe I could pull some strings and get transferred to Lord Ozera." I knew the Ozeras were having trouble getting guardians but I knew a lot of people high in the government. Plus this way, maybe they could use it as a way of welcoming the Ozeras to a respectable position in royal moroi society.

I could feel Rose smile as she snuggled closer into my chest. "That would be perfect." Rose purred. "It would be like double dating while we're working." I could feel her smiling at the thought of our future. I was smiling too. We had so much to look forward to. I leaned back so I could sit more comfortably with Rose in my lap. I just nuzzled her hair while she cuddled into my chest making small talk. It was nice, just Rose and me sitting together. It was rare for us to have a nice, normal moment of peace. Then suddenly my phone rang, destroying our moment.

I almost groaned. Of course I would get a phone call now. Something always had to ruin our perfect moment. I sat up grabbing my phone, I could feel Rose moving away. I didn't want Rose to leave, so I tried to grab her arm keeping her on the bed, but she just moved away, moving herself to the other side of the bed. "Hello." I said into the phone, a little pissed that they were cutting into my time with Rose. You could hear my grumpiness clearly in the tone of my voice.

"Belikov." Alberta barked into the phone. "We've got to go! One was spotted at the front gates. We need to take action now."

I almost shot up standing in my worry. "What?!l" I exclaimed. "Did the strigoi find us already?" Of course something like this was going to happen. Rose and I never caught a break. The one time I wanted to do something special for Rose, and it gets ruined by our job. I hoped this was a false alarm. I didn't even want to think about other possibilities.

"Just one." Alberta said softly. "Hurry Belikov. That's a order." I sighed but I knew I had to go. It was my duty to protect the moroi. It hurt though, I didn't want to leave Rose. It was making my decision so much harder now. Before I would have jumped at the chance to fight, but now all I wanted to do was whisk Roza someplace safe. Away from the strigoi and any other dancer.

"What's going on?" Rose asked as I got up off the bed, getting ready to leave. I didn't want to leave Rose now. Whenever we fought strigoi there was a risk I wouldn't make it back, and before I didn't have much to live for, but now I have everything to live for. "I might be gone for a while Roza. Alberta needs me to do some... Guardians things..." I said to her lightly. "Enjoy the rest of your day. Practice is canceled" I said getting ready to leave. I kissed her forehead and reached for the door. "I love you." I said before I opened the door.

Rose raced up to me and grabbed me and gave me a quick kiss. "Be careful." she whispered on my lips. Of course she knew what was happening. I could never get anything past her. I didn't tell her because I didn't want to worry her. I wanted to promise her I'd be back soon, I wanted to tell her not to worry, but I knew I couldn't. Not with the risk of our jobs. I just nodded and headed out the door. I hope we could get this done quickly and safely, so I could get back to my Roza and we could go through with my Valentine's Day plans.

A/N- Inspiration for this moment comes from Ellie Goulding's love me like you do. I am too hyped for that movie! Anyway I know you all were looking forward to Valentine's day. Don't hate me! It will happen, just some crazy things got to happen first. I hope the long chapters make up for my long absences! If not, feel free to PM me to hurry my ass up. Actually better question, would you guys rather have longer chapters or quicker updates?

Ciao!

~Tiffany 3


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble in Paradise

A/N- Hey guys! Don't hate me! I know you all want them to have their whole special Valentine's Day scene but I said earlier that some things were going to happen first. From a suggestions from a reviewer, this chapter is going to have some Adrian POV too. It'll be fun and a challenge to write what Adrian is thinking for you guys. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites guys! Okay, now on with the story.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Academy, it all belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 10: Trouble in Paradise**

Adrian POV

After Rose stomped off, I got one of the novices to help me clean up my mess. I would have just left it there, I was Adrian Ivashkov after all, but I didn't need any more reasons for Kirova to ban me from the academy. I hoped she at least found it amusing. I knew Rose would hate it, public displays of affection weren't really Rose's thing. Well, at least not with me. Well Little Dhampir was with Cradle Robber now, maybe now she was enjoying herself. She should be thanking me, I realized, I had given her a reason to spend more unscheduled time with the Cradle Robber.

I was wandering around the edges of the academy with my smoke when I saw the guard towers light up and guardians began to run towards the gate. Was there any trouble? Were the strigoi attacking the academy? I put out my smoke and hurried to my room. Even though it seemed like I had a death wish because I taunted Little Dhampir every day, it didn't mean I really wanted to die, or even worse, turn strigoi.

Back in my room, I kept thinking about earlier. Would it really be that bad if I turned strigoi? It would stop the pain, the pain and insanity of spirit. And I could take Rose with me, I could turn her and then she wouldn't have to be with Cradle Robber anymore. She would be mine. 'NO!' a voice in my head shouted. There was that rational voice. I rarely ever heard it anymore. It was always clouded by spirit. 'ding' I heard my phone go off. Who would be texting me at this time, I wondered. I peered out the window and saw the sun beginning to rise. It was almost curfew, did Lissa want to meet to practice again?

Opening my phone up I saw I had gotten a message from a new number. Oh fuck, I thought, which random girl did I give my number to while I was drunk. When I saw the message I just stared. How the fuck did Belikov get my number? Did he steal it from Rose? Take it from Alberta?

_Ivashkov, this is Belikov. I know I have no right to ask you of this but could you give something to Rose for me. I had to go on a mission and I don't know when I will get back. Its a large white box thats sitting on the floor of the closet. I'm sure you can figure out a way to get in my room. If you do this I'll owe you._

_-Dimitri Belikov_

So the Cradle Robber was on a mission huh. That left my Little Dhampir all alone on Valentine's Day. Maybe I could go through with my plans and take her to dinner. Maybe then she'll see that I'm not the moroi douche bag she assumes me to be. I wasn't about to do the Cradle Robber any favors, especially one that would take Rose further away from my arms. I texted him my refusal before lying down and going into the dream world. Maybe I could find Rose and tell her about my plans.

I searched for Rose all night that when I finally let the magic go, it was dark out again. Or maybe it just seemed that way to me because I passed out once I let it go. I actually got up some time later and took my time getting dressed for later today. I wanted to look good to take Rose out to dinner. Before I went to find Rose, I checked the time on my phone. It was just past the moroi noon. No wonder I was starving, I probably had to stop by the feeders first. I also had another message from Belikov.

_Please Adrian. I promised Rose I would spend the day with her but clearly I wasn't expecting to be called away last night. Can you just give her the box. At least if I can't spend the day with her I can give her something on Valentine's Day. _

I sighed. I really didn't want to help Dimitri. But I wouldn't make my decision now. I decided I would ask Rose to dinner first before I did anything for Belikov. I headed to the feeders and had my fill. Ugh, the academy really needed to get new feeders. Their blood was getting old. I found myself heading to Rose's room. I pounded on the door, "Little Dhampir! Open up!" I waited for a moment, but no one answered. "Little Dhampir!" I yelled again. Maybe I should just peek in, Rose never locked her door, although she really should.

I decided to creep open the door and peer my head in. The room was empty. I wonder where she could be? I knew that Christian had released her from service today because he wanted to do something special with Lissa. I guess I would have to wander the campus for Rose. Sigh... This would be a lot easier if Rose had a phone. Then I could just call her, maybe I could get her a phone for her birthday. I knew it was coming up in a couple weeks.

I went back to the dining hall to see if Rose was having a late lunch. Walking around campus I noticed that almost everyone's aura was a light pink or red. Everyone was in love, except for me, I could only get my love if I could beat the great Russian warlord. As my eyes scanned the room I spotted Rose's shadow ringed aura, but today it was ringed with the color blue as well. The color of sadness. I knew I was going to regret my decision but I hightailed it out of the dining hall and back to the dhampir dorms. I was going to give Little Dhampir that damn box from Dimitri. I knew I was probably ruining any chances I had with her but I couldn't take her looking so sad. She wasn't going to accept any kind of gift from me, but something from the Cradle Robber would make her day.

When I got there, thankfully no one was in the lobby. I compelled the dorm matron to give me a master key to the rooms and I got up to Belikov's undetected. In the room, the closet door was already open making it easy to spot the big white box. It was like he didn't even try to hide things, then again, no one was going to be breaking into the big, bad, god, that was Guardian Belikov's room. I don't even think I would dare to, if he hadn't instructed me to do so himself. I grabbed the box and headed back down the stairs. I slipped the key back to the dorm matron and as I was walking out, I ran into Little Dhampir. Well that saves me a lot of time. " Happy Valentines Day." I said as I handed her the box.

Rose didn't take it. Instead backing away from me and holding her hands up as if to push me back. "Adrian . No. I told you I didn't want to take anything from you." she said. Ouch. That stung a little. What if I actually did get her something for Valentine's Day? Her rejection was strong. I ignored the feeling instead holding my own hand up saying, "Take it. It's not from me, I'm just the delivery boy."

Rose looked carefully at my face, and hesitantly took the box. "Nothing is going to pop out? Is it?" she asked. She flipped the box around in her hands looking for a tag. When she read it, she immediately brightened up. Belikov must have written something on there for her to know for sure that it was from him. "Do you know what it is?" she asked, now in a much happier mood. "I don't know what it is, but if it's from the cradle robber you probably shouldn't open it in public." I said slyly. Rose looked so happy at the moment, maybe making losing my chance with her worth it.

"I'm going to go then." she said, pulling me into a hug. I froze, Rose had never willingly touched me before. I took me a second before I hugged her back. "Thank you for getting it to me." she said quietly before kissing me on the cheek. Now I was really surprised. I think that was the most contact I had ever had with Rose. I stood there smiling, watching Rose skip down the hallway towards the stairs up to her room. This little gesture had made her so happy. Maybe second best wasn't so bad after all.

Rose POV

I didn't sleep the whole night. I just laid there watching my fan go in circles. I was so worried. I knew Dimitri was a god, but what if he didn't make it back? I didn't want to think that way, but it was a possibility. This was the downside of our job, the downside of 'they come first.' For once, I'd like to come first, I wanted Dimitri to be with me right now and not off fighting dangerous strigoi. Hours past and the sun started to pinken, light creeping through the window. I decided to go to the edge of campus and watch for Dimitri. Maybe he would be back soon.

I put up the pretense of going on a run in case any of the remaining guardians questioned my presence at the edge of campus. I made three loops around the whole campus before stopping at the front gates and noticing that Dimitri wasn't back yet. I was worried. It shouldn't have taken them this long to take care of some strigoi at the gates and return back to campus. Were they hunting the others? I hoped it was that and that they didn't get captured. I didn't know what I would do without Dimitri. I was so preoccupied by my thoughts that I didn't even remember that it was Valentine's Day until I felt a burst of energy from Lissa. Looking towards the church I saw small fireworks exploding in the courtyard. Christian had really outdone himself this time.

Sitting at the gates, I peered through Lissa's eyes. I was curious and bored, plus if Christian was performing fire tricks they weren't getting hot and heavy yet. When that started I would get the hell out of Lissa's mind. Who would have thought about fireworks at dawn would be romantic. As I sat there I felt the sadness and depression start to creep in. I couldn't tell if it was my own feeling or a spirit side effect. It was probably a mix of both. I didn't mean to feel that way. I knew Dimitri had a job to do, and that I couldn't be the center of his world. That wasn't how things were. 'They come first.' I'm starting to get really pissed at who ever made that saying. Once Christian pulled Lissa into a kiss I decided it was time to get out. Plus it seemed like Dimitri wasn't coming back anytime soon. I just hoped he would be back by tonight so we could spend some time together. I got up and dusted myself off and started back.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Most people were still asleep or with their own significant other. I was lucky that it was too early for the moroi douche bags like Jesse to be pestering people with their presence on Valentine's Day. If they saw me alone they might approach me, and this time Dimitri wasn't here to make sure their asses didn't get kicked.

After breakfast, I went to the gym and spent my morning there. It was empty in the gym, and there I could almost imagine Dimitri with me during a training session. One where he was exceptionally quiet and let me run and do weights on my own. I worked up a sweat by lunch and I was starving. I grabbed a late lunch and then headed back to my room. I figured I should be semi-productive and try to clean. Maybe even get some more shadow kissed research done. In the lobby of my dorm, I ran into Adrian holding a large box. I hoped to god that it wasn't for me. I didn't want any gifts from him, it wasn't right considering someone else held my heart.

"Happy Valentines Day." he said, trying to hand me the box. I stepped back and put my hands up. "Adrian . No. I told you I didn't want to take anything from you."

"Take it. It's not from me, I'm just the delivery boy." he said, holding one hand up in surrender. I looked closely at his face to see if he was punking me. But no, Adrian seemed sincere. I slowly took the box from him. I wonder who it could be from then. "Nothing is going to pop out? Is it?" I asked him as I looked at the tag on it. 'Roza' Oh...OH. I smiled and sat down. "Do you know what it is?" I asked as I shook the box. I was excited. I had questions though. First thing was how on earth did Dimitri get Adrian to help with something like this. The second was when did Dimitri have the time to drive to civilization and buy something for me.

"I don't know but if it's from the cradle robber you probably shouldn't open it in public." Adrian said. I stood up and nodded. "I'm going to go then." I stepped forward and grabbed Adrian in a hug, startling him. "Thank you for getting it to me." I said quietly. When I pulled back I kissed his cheek before trotting off towards my room. I went to my room and shut the door. But that was as far as I made it. I slid down the door, sitting on the floor and placed the large white box in my lap. I slowly flipped the top open to look at what was inside. "Oh my!" I exclaimed as I pulled the red cloth out of the box. "Wow" I muttered with the biggest smile I had had in weeks. The dress was beautiful. It looked just like the dress I wore the night of the lust charm except it was a nice dark red. The kind of red that would make any man drop dead. Who knew Dimitri was capable of finding, or even purchasing such a thing. Standing up with the dress I saw an envelope drop to the floor." Oh!" I said as I grabbed the letter. I ripped it open and read it quickly.

_My beautiful Roza,_

_I'm sorry we couldn't spend the whole day together but I have to prepare for something tonight. Please meet me in the guardian cabin in the woods where we run in the morning tonight at 8. Wear the dress. _

_Love,_

_D_

I smiled. Dimitri always had the perfect things set up. It was like he knew that he was going to be busy in the morning. I tilted my head at the letter then looked back at the dress. "I have to start getting ready " I muttered to myself, I scrambled around my room looking for my make up, and the new lingerie that Lissa had me buy earlier. It was a dark red like the dress, so not only did it would perfectly but I knew I would look sexy in it. Red was my color, it complimented my skin tone perfectly. I had so much to do. I had to take a shower and fix my hair the only way Dimitri liked it. Down and curly.

I was about done with my makeup when Lissa came knocking on my door. I let her in and she went on and on about Christian and how she hoped that he asked her to marry him tonight. I personally thought she was moving way too fast in to their relationship. But who was I to judge, I was getting ready to spend the night with my mentor who was seven years my senior.

After she finished saying her own thoughts, Liss asked the question I knew was plaguing her mind the minute she walked in. "So rose, why are you getting all dressed up?"

I knew she was going to ask it, but I still didn't have an answer. I didn't know what to say. "I have a date...with Adrian." I had to lie. It was the only way. I tried not to grit my teeth as I said this. "That song. Yesterday he won me over and I can't stay away anymore." I couldn't believe what I was saying. I was making no sense at all right now, but it wasn't like Lissa could know I was with Dimitri. If I had it my way, she wouldn't know until months after graduation when Dimitri was securely Christian's guardian and I was hers.

"What?" Lissa said, her mouth dropping open. I just brushed her off. It seemed like the best way to get through this. "Yep." I muttered and ran a hand through my hair. I changed the subject. "Why aren't you with Christian?" I asked. I could feel in Lissa's mind that she still hadn't dropped our earlier subject. The possibilities of different guys were still running through her head when she said, "He needed some time to set something up."

"Oh." I muttered as my eyes drifted to the clock in my room. It was almost 8 o'clock. "I really need to go.' I told her as I slipped my high heels on. The dress fit me well. Dimitri must have really been focused on my body during the lust charm and the hotel room. He got shape of my body perfectly. It was tighter than a glove on me. I started walking down the hallway when Lissa opened the door and started running after me. She had a long cardigan in her hands. "Rose!" she called. "Here" she said when she caught up to me, "in case you get cold." she said and winked at me. In her head she told me that the guardians would probably skin me alive if they saw me like this. She was right, as always. I took the cardigan. "Thank you Lissa." I said smiling at her "Now go to your honey." I pushed her playfully, skipping away.

I made my way to the cabin. Trying my best not to get caught by anyone on my way there. The cardigan was a good idea. It was kind of chilly out. When I finally did get there, the cabin was dark and seemingly empty. Had Dimitri not returned yet? Did I beat him here? I looked for a light, when I finally found a few candles spread out on a table. "Thank god." I muttered, lighting a match. That's when the smell of Roses and strawberries hit me.

I turned around, the match still burning in my hand in awe of what was around me. "Shit" I hissed as the match burned out in my hand. I turned back around and actually lit the candles this time before coming back and appreciating the rest of the room. Rose petals covered the bed. In the middle of it was a box shaped like a heart. "Oh my god. He really is a god." I muttered. I didn't want to move a thing. It was so sweet and perfect. I looked around more closely and noticed there was a small wrapped box on the table. It was unlabeled, but I assumed it was for me. I picked it up, but didn't open it. I shook it. It sounded like two items were inside it.

I guess there was nothing left to do but sit and wait. I hopped on the bed letting flowers petals flutter around me. I was still astonished that Dimitri could pull this off. When on earth did he find the time to buy all these things and set everything up. It seemed like Dimitri spent every free moment with me, and he even took extra shifts this week. I didn't know how he did it. He was a god in every way. My comrade. I sighed. After a while of just sitting there I got bored, and hungry, and started eating the chocolate covered strawberries in the box. They were delicious. When I was finished there were only 1 or 2 strawberries left, oops. I laid back on the bed, licking the chocolate off my fingers, sooner or later, I fell asleep.

I thought someone was waking me up, but then I recognized one of Adrian's dreamscapes. Alright, I appreciated him helping Dimitri today but this was my time. "Come out Adrian." I called. He walked out from behind a tree. " Is it already over?" he asked with a smirk. I frowned, before sitting on a bench with a worried expression. Bringing timing up just made me more worried. It was probably long past 8 now, where was Dimitri? I wanted him to be okay. "It hasn't started...I hope...what if.." I started mumbling to Adrian. I didn't know how to justify this. I didn't want Adrian or even Lissa or anyone say 'I told you so'. I was determined to make Dimitri and mine's relationship work.

Adrian could probably clearly see my worry. "He is going to be fine " he said sitting down next to me. "He's probably on his way right now, with his strong cologne leading the way. I was about to say something when a sound pulled me out of the dream. My eyes were blinking open and closed. I was on the line between sleep and wake. " Dimitri." I muttered. I really hoped it was he who was here right now. If someone else had found me in this position who knows what they would have thought.

I rolled over again and looked up at someone touching me. I waited until my eyes focused. "Dimitri?" I asked again as I sat up and slowly put my arms around him. He was here, he was really here, and he was okay. I hugged him tight before he gently pushed me away. I pecked him on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day."

A/N- Whooo that was long. God Adrian's pov is so hard to write! I hope you guys enjoy it! Anyway I've decided that Valentine's Day is going to be released on Valentine's Day. So get ready guys!

Ciao!

~Tiffany 3


	11. Chapter 11: They Come First

A/N- Thank you everyone for all the great reviews! I know you guys can't wait until Valentine's Day and frankly I'm really excited to write that scene myself. I've got an outline of it going right now with muse19 and I'm not even sure if I can fit it all in one chapter. I hope so. Anyway here's a surprise update because I'm in such a good mood after this week. Enjoy a chapter of Dimitri goodness!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Academy, it all belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 11: They Come First**

Dimitri POV

After leaving Rose I dashed down the stairs and out of the dorms towards the front gates. Seeing me, the sentries quickly unlocked the gate so I could push through easily and help the other guardians. Now that we were all working together, we easily killed the one strigoi outside the gates, but not before he whispered "there are more" and then collapsed at our feet. Heeding the warning, Alberta deemed that it wasn't safe for us to call the alchemists yet. It also wasn't good to leave the body out in the open like this. Two younger guardians dragged the body behind a bush and covered it with some brush so we could take care of it later. Alberta made a call and when she finished she told us that she wanted some of us to continue hunting the rest of the strigoi while the rest went back to campus. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to be going back the academy.

Moments later, I found out I was right. Being considered "one of the best" meant that I was always chosen for high priority missions like this. I sighed as I trudged through the woods with Yuri and 2 others. Soon I saw the sun peeking out of the sky and cursed under my breath. I had promised Rose a perfect Valentine's Day. I didn't know when we'd get back at this point, we hadn't spotted any signs of strigoi and now that the sun was rising there was even less of a chance of us finding the strigoi. They were probably holed up somewhere. I didn't know how I'd make it up to Rose if I didn't make it back in time. She had been so moody lately. I just wanted to make her happy.

I had to do something to make sure she knew I didn't forget. To let her know that I cared enough to plan something. I thought and thought and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to leave Roza hanging on Valentine's Day. At the very least I could give her the dress and some flowers. Maybe Ivashkov would help me, he knew about it us so it wouldn't be suspicious. And he helped me before. I took my phone out hoping I had service and texted him. Hopefully he would get it and answer. It was late in the moroi night but perhaps he'll see it in the morning. I wanted him to leave roses in Roza's room and leave the box I had set up. The dress was in there along with a note I wrote ahead of time.

Minutes later I felt my phone vibrate. I guess Ivashkov had gotten my text. We were circling the supposed strigoi hideout now, I didn't have time to check his response. I guess I just had to hope that he did what I asked. It was an old house not too far from a main road. We called to alberta for further directions. We thought we had found their hideout, but there was no way of knowing how many strigoi were inside, if there were even strigoi inside. We could have stumbled upon a human home for all we knew. Yuri called Alberta for further instructions. I hoped that she would tell us we could head back. I just wanted to go back to my Roza.

While Yuri was making the call I checked my phone. Adrian had texted me back. "Just do everything when you get back. Rose will like that best." Damn ivashkov for refusing. I didn't know who else to ask. Maybe I could ask him again. Maybe, at least he'd deliver the box. I texted him again begging him to at least get the box to Roza before 4pm today. I wanted her to have it in time for when I got back. If I got back tonight. At last Yuri got back to us from Alberta. She wanted us to wait until the sun was highest in the sky and then peer in the windows to see if the strigoi were present. If we weren't outnumbered, she wanted us to fight. It was going to be a long wait. The sun was just peering above the treeline and partly covered by clouds. We decided to take shifts resting since it was the middle of the night in the moroi world. Most have us have been up for over 24 hours now, we all should be exhausted. It was my turn to rest right now. I couldn't sleep, but I closed my eyes and thought about my Roza.

Finally it was sunny enough for us to take a look. Being the tallest I was made to search through the second floor windows. I saw 4 people on the second floor. I didn't know if they were human or strigoi but I quickly faded into the shadow of the trees so they would see me. I met up with Yuri and the others and we decided that there had to be at least 10 people in that house. I had never heard of that many strigoi working together. It was dangerous for us to try to head in with the possibility we could get trapped, but we had to eliminate the problem. We started making a plan of attack, I was wary of the time. We had wasted much of the sunlight waiting. We only had a few hours left.

"I say we attack from the exits, then it will be easy for us to escape into the sun and so they cannot get out." I said, taking leadership. The others slowly nodded their head. We all were tired and wanted to get this over with. I think some of them would have agreed to any plan. Even a suicidal one.

We started positioning ourselves at the door. I took the front with two other guardians while Yuri and the other two took the back door. We had wanted to station people by the windows but we needed to show a force of power. In the radio at the count of three, Yuri and I kicked the door down. We were right, on this floor there were 4 strigoi. Two came for us at the front and two came for us at the back. My group fought them off easily, but the other group was still struggling. I wanted to go over there and help but that would mess up our strategy. I could get caught by a strigoi in the middle. I didn't know what to do.

When we had killed the strigoi on our end I ran over to help Yuri and the others, but I didn't see the strigoi coming up behind me and I was kicked down. All I could think about right now was surviving. I had to get back to Rose. I rolled around and tried to get on my feet, great now my back hurt. It was difficult dodging the attacks being so tall. The others seemed more occupied in their strigoi than helping me with the one I was battling right now. It was almost like everyone was fighting for themselves instead of working as a unit. The strigoi was trying to intimidate me, saying he was going to turn me, that they could use a new fighters in their ranks. That wasn't going to happen. "Over my dead body." I muttered. I was going to make it back to Rose. We were fighting for who knows how long now, in the distance I could see the sun starting to set. We had to get out now.

Finally I managed to get to my feet and stake the strigoi, but not before he tripped me so as I fell atop the dead body, I felt my ankle twist and crack. I could see that the others had finished off their strigoi too, but some were injured. Many had bruises and cuts and others were limping like myself. We hurried out of the house and to the nearest road. It was almost dark now and we had to get back to the academy quickly. We didn't have a chance to explore the house before the sun set so we didn't know if there were any more strigoi that could come after us. We were in no condition to fight now.

We waited a while for the alchemists to arrive. I don't think they were expecting so many of us so we had to wait for another car to arrive. First we went to town. It was decided that some guardians had to stay in town today, so that they could check the house tomorrow before the alchemists got rid of the bodies. They didn't want one of their own to get captured and used as a blood bag. Only those that had minor scratches could stay. I was never more thankful that I twisted my ankle. This way I could go home to my Roza.

By the time the other alchemists arrived to take the guardians to town it was the midday for us, the middle of the night for humans. I had officially been awake for more than 24 hours and I was starving. Dhampirs needed a lot of food to function. We burned it off quickly. I would have been perfectly fine getting food at the academy, but the other guardians thought otherwise. They decided they wanted to go to a diner and I was in no position to object.

We sat down and got our food. People stared because we were an odd group. The alchemists were dressed like business professionals and while we guardians were dressed well, our clothes were mussed and torn up a bit making it clear we had been in a fight. The waitress we had was too flirty. She kept trying to touch my arm as she took everyone's order. It was the first time I noticed. Rose had told me that I never paid attention to these kinds of things when she was around. That was because I was always too preoccupied with watching her.

Yuri sat across from me as we ate our burgers. He was almost staring. "This was an unexpected hard day. Not like any of us ever have plans on the 14." I mentioned off hand. I nearly grumbled in response before I stopped myself. No one knew about Rose and my relationship and I wanted to keep it that way. "Yes, but today was my day off, I wanted to spend it catching up with my family." I lied, he had already caught my scowling face. I knew it wasn't like me the shirk from my duty. I had thrown myself into it after Ivan.

"You can call them now." Yuri said with his mouth full. " None of us will care." I quickly came up with an excuse, as much as I wanted to talk to my family, I didn't want to call now. If Viktoria answered the questioning wouldn't stop. "No it's alright," I said to Yuri. "It's getting late there and they should be getting to bed now anyways. I'll call later night." Yuri just looked at me with a face but didn't say anything to my shitty excuse. By now I had finished my burger and was working on my fries. We were all almost done, this way we could get back to the academy soon. Looking at my phone I saw that classes were almost done, if any of the students actually attended, and we had a long drive ahead of us.

The drive back was silent. Everyone was exhausted and satisfied with themselves after we had dinner. By the time we got back to the academy it was already 7:50 almost 8. They herded us into the infirmary, even though I wanted to dash to my room. I was going to be late for Rose. But according to Alberta, we all needed to get checked first.

The doctor checked us all out one by one. I was in the middle of the line so by the time she got to me it was already 8:30 and I was getting impatient. I was 30 minutes late for Rose now. I didn't want her to think I was leaving her. As soon as the doctor cleared me I hobbled to my room. What I suspected was right, I had twisted my ankle. I was supposed to keep off it for a day or so and not do any strenuous activities. Maybe I could get Ivashkov to heal it. He wasn't that bad at such things. I knew I couldn't ask the princess because she didn't have a good way to deal with it and it was bad to her health. Oh god by the end of this I would be owing him so much. I wonder if he ever brought the box to Rose?

I got to my room and saw that the box was gone. That was good. It meant Ivashkov had gotten my message, but it also meant Rose was waiting for me at the cabin right now! I hurried and changed into cleaner and neater clothes and hurried down the back stairs towards the woods. Thankfully no one stopped me. I ran through the woods towards the cabin as fast as I could. I was so late.

I gathered myself outside before I opened the door. Entering the cabin, I saw it was still dark, but my Dhampir vision still made it easy to move around. Perhaps Rose grew tired of waiting for me. I was an hour late. I sighed and made my way to the table to light some candles. I guess I'd have to clean everything up first, I could go find Rose later. I was disappointed. All the work I had put into this special day was ruined by strigoi. They seemed to be the stem of most of our problems. With more light in the cabin I saw that there was a figure sleeping on the bed in the corner of the room. I moved closer, and saw my Roza in the beautiful red dress I bought her sleeping away on the bed. "Oh Roza." I whispered. I reached out to brush her hair out of her face. Then she stirred. "Dimitri..." she muttered in her sleep. Was she dreaming about me?

Rose then shot up in the bed, blinking her eyes. "Dimitri?" she asked. Yes my Roza its me, I'm here. "Roza." I sighed, pulling her into my arms and hugging her tight. I kissed her gently. "Happy Valentine's Day my love."

"Happy Valentine's Day." I smiled, kissing her again and burying my face in her hair.

A/N- I hope you liked my surprise! Get excited! Valentine's Day is coming! I'm sorry I suck I writing fight scenes. I gotta work on that. It's hard doing those in first person! Also one more reviewer till the 100th on this one!

Ciao!

~Tiffany 3


	12. Chapter 12: Valentine's Day

A/N- HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Are you guys excited? I know I am. Thank you so much for getting this story to over 100 reviews. I've read every single one of them :)

It's been a long road getting to this chapter I want to thank everyone again for sticking through everything, through all my long absences and everything else. Now get ready for Valentine's Day! [also if you don't like lemons don't read this chapter]

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Academy, it all belongs to Richelle Mead (who is killing me with Ruby Circle, has anyone read it yet?)_

**Chapter 12: Valentine's Day**

Rose POV

I hugged him tight. I was so glad he was here, he was probably dead tired. "Are you okay?" I asked, quickly pulling back as I remembered where he had gone. I quickly looked over him in the dim light for scratches, bites, and bruises. When I saw that he had no bites I breathed a sigh of relief. We were safe for another day. "I'm okay." Dimitri said, trying to reassure me by taking me back into his arms. "Are you hungry? I hope you weren't waiting for me too long." he asked.

I almost laughed. I was hanging around safe on campus all day and Dimitri was worried about my well-being. Typical Dimitri. "No. I'm not," I said quietly. I pointed at the almost empty box of chocolate covered strawberries. "I had most of those." I said embarrassed, I had meant to save some for him but there were only two or three left. Dimitri glanced over and started laughing quietly. I could feel his giant form shaking, and then sighing.

"You know," he started, "I wanted to surprise you with flowers as well as the dress." Dimitri let go of me and moved towards the CD player I hadn't noticed that was on the counter. He started playing one of my favorite songs and I smiled. "Even though I'm a bit late it doesn't mean we can't enjoy the night." he said, reaching a hand out to me for me to stand. "I love this song." I muttered low under my breathe as I stood up from the bed, rose petals falling from my hair on to my shoulders.

Dimitri took me into his arms and started dancing. Of course he knew how to dance, the man was perfect. I clung to his chest as the song went low. "I didn't know you could dance." I mused. Dimitri smiled at me again, he was giving me a lot of smiles today. "There are a lot of things that you haven't seen me do Roza." he said. We stood there just swaying with each other. My feet were on top of his now. I smiled at this, but I didn't pull away to let him see.

"I'm happy you're back. I was worried all day." I told him. " I missed you."

"I missed you too." he said as he spun me around. I lost my balance and fell onto the bed laughing. "What did you do all day?" Dimitri asked. I sat up on the bed. It was actually pretty comfy for an old mattress in the middle of the woods. "I went on a run, stalked Liss, and then Adrian gave me my presents from you. After that I hurried to my room to get ready for you. " I told him as my hands rubbed up the fabric again. "I love it." I told him as I looked up at him. "A lot." I really did, the dress was beautiful. It was silky, tight, and fit me perfectly. Dimitri knew me well. Maybe I could even wear it to the next dance, if I ended up going to the next dance.

Dimitri came over and pulled me off the bed again. "You look beautiful." he said, gently rubbing my arms before kissing me. We started dancing again to the next song. Dimitri had chosen another one of my favorites. I wonder how he found all these things. I leaned into him more, resting my head on his chest as we danced. "I love you." I said, before bringing my head up to kiss him again. The kiss quickly grew heated with passion, but Dimitri pulled away before it could go even further. "I love you too." he murmured, surprising me by making his way down my neck. Scattering his butterfly kisses.

I leaned back as he kissed against me. His scent made chills go all through me. My hands gripped at his sweater, pulling it slowly up his back. Dimitri pulled away for a moment so I could peel his sweater off. I also managed to get his shirt off so now I could touch and see his

beautiful washboard abs. Sigh… I could run my hands over them all day. Dimitri started pushing my dress up my hips so that it now bunched around my upper thighs. I don't know what came over me but I started attacking him. I wrapped my legs around his waist causing him to push me towards the wall for balance. We fought for dominance as we made out, our tongues clashing until I finally gave in and let Dimitri take me the way he wanted to.

Finally we both pulled away from air and I started my own attack on him. I leaned back and kissed from his jaw down his neck. I started rubbing his bruised body. I knew he had a rough day, and I wanted to make him feel better, I wanted him here with me. Meanwhile Dimitri reached around me and unzipped my dress. He then pulled away to pull it off of me. I was practically naked now, just in my dark red underwear.

All of a sudden Dimitri picked me up and threw me on the bed before attacking me with his lips again. When he pulled away I reached up with my hand to touch his face. My thumb rubbed across his bottom lip. "Please?" I asked him in such a low whimper. I was ready for him. There were no barriers between us now, we could have lost each other today. Dimitri must have sensed the worry in my eyes because he just nodded as I laid back into the pillows that were covered with petals.

I had thought for sure that at any moment Dimitri would protest this. That's what always happened. They did a little bit, but before they could get to the real thing he stopped them. Dimitri hadn't pulled back yet, so maybe, just maybe I was wrong. My hands went down to his belt. I tugged it opened as fast as I could, I wanted to feel his skin against mine. I managed to push them down to his knees, but no further, Dimitri kicked them off. Now both in our underwear, Dimitri pressed himself against me, rubbing. I was panting and moaning as he rubbed me through the thin fabric and squeezed and rubbed my breasts.

During this whole time the music playlist that Dimitri made was playing in the background the whole time. Dimitri moved down my body, reaching around to take my bra off. The music stopped when I heard my bra click, and now the only sounds you could hear were our kisses and Dimitri's heavy breathing. Dimitri's lips moved to one breast as his hand paid attention to the other. He pinched the rolled the nipple he wasn't sucking on. I called out in pleasure and pain.

My heart was racing as he started moving toward my lower regions. My frame arched into his more, I leaned in and kissed his neck with my hands rubbing on his shoulders. His muscles were so smooth, but had small scars from the years of being a guardian. "You smell so delicious Roza." Dimitri crooned, pulling my panties to the side and stroking me. "And you're so wet. Is this all for me?"

Ah, Dimitri knew how to talk to me when I was like this. My breathing was so heavy. His accent was so thick right now that it was getting me there without him even touching me. "You know it is." I shifted at his warm touch, holding back a moan. Dimitri pulled and my thin lacy panties just snapped off. Hmm I liked those, but before I could say anything Dimitri shoved one of his long fingers into me and I just started moaning. It wasn't fair that I was getting all the pleasure right now. I need to do the same for him. This was scary but I felt like Dimitri would enjoy it. Just swallow your fear Rose. I sat up as he touched sucked on his own finger, enjoying the taste of me. Then I pulled it from his mouth, and leaned in and licked up his finger just as I had on his shaft during our trip. Once to the top I started sucking on the end of it. My eyes never drifting from his.

Who knew that just sucking his finger would cause a huge reaction. Dimitri groaned loudly and started to pull away. One of my hands went down to the tent in his boxers, he was getting harder by the second. He moved down my body again. I pulled my legs together as his mouth hovered against me. His hot breath tickling my senses. I was impatient, I wanted him bad. I had been wanting him for weeks now. "Dimitri?" I started, he didn't have to do this. I was ready for him, he didn't have to get me off first. "Is that really want you want to be doing right now?"

"Don't be embarrassed Roza." Dimitri said pulling my thighs apart and spreading my legs wide. "Let me taste you." He held my legs apart and started licking up and down my slit, before his tongue entered me and I moaned and moved my hips to the rhythm of his tongue. I had one hand gripping the sheets and the other his head. God it felt good. So good. My back gave in and I pulled one leg up so I could buck harder against his face. When Dimitri started to use his fingers the high that was building exploded. I was spent. I lay there as Dimitri licked up the rest of my juices, planning my assault on him next. "Delicious." he said as he came back up to my face.

Once he was facing me again I blushed, not that he could see it in the light candles shining around. " Dimitri." I muttered as he kissed me. I could see love in his eyes, but I also saw something hungry. "This is perfect." I whispered to him as I kissed next to his ear. While he was distracted I moved both hands down to his boxers. I slipped one hand in to stroke him while the other just played with the band. Dimitri's groans were getting louder and louder. Thank god we were in a cabin in the woods or the whole dorm would have heard us.

"Can I take them off?" I asked. I should have just ripped them off like he did mine, but I wanted to make sure Dimitri was ready too. I didn't want to be almost there when Dimitri suddenly pulled away. I bit his sweet spot again before kissing it lightly.

Dimitri didn't say anything besides more moaning and his hands started to grip me tighter. I took that as a yes. I wrapped my legs around his hips again and used my toes to grab his boxers and pull them down. I got a little of the way but they got stuck on his huge throbbing cock, so I just took my hands and shoved the rest of them down. Now we were both naked, only skin and skin contact with each other. There was so much heat pressed against me, and I loved it. I wrapped my legs around him again. He was huge right now, bigger than any other time we had played. My hip bucked up letting my clit rub against his swollen head. We grinded against each other, I could feel Dimitri getting even bigger and harder which I didn't think was possible. Dimitri pushed me away for a second and started positioning himself over me. This was it. We were going to finally be together as one. "Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. "We shouldn't."

"I know." I breathed out and arched my hips up to his. My body was lightly shaking in anticipation from his teasing. I reached down, my actions contradicting my words, and I started guiding his shaft into my entrance. Tears started going down my face. He was big, very big, bigger than I thought possibly human. But I could take it, I would take the pain for Dimitri. I would do anything for him. "It's okay Roza." he said reaching up and wiping my face. "It will pass."

I nodded, not trusting myself to talk. I leaned up into the nook of Dimitri's neck. At first I didn't think he was going to fit all the way inside me. I breathed against him and blinked my eyes quickly as they lightly watered from not blinking for so long. " Thats all of it. Right?" I asked in a rushed breathe, dead serious. I should have expected on him getting bigger as he went in. But I hadn't thought of that. Dimitri laughed. "Yes roza. That's all of it." His eyes closed tightly as I felt my muscles clench him. "Roza, can I move?" he asked. I guess he couldn't take it anymore either.

"Please." I was almost begging now. My body arched into the bed so we could fully look at each other. My legs fully hooked around him. I breathed hard for the 1st few thrusts. I didn't realize it till Dimitri started kissing my face, that more tears had come to my eyes. "It's okay Roza, it'll pass, you'll be okay." he assured me. Soon, my Dhampir body grew used to the feeling quickly. I even started to notice my frame jerking up to him. When I started to feel my first climax coming on I pulled my hips back. My face now hiding in a pillow as panted into it. One of my legs were still wrapped around Dimitri's frame, there now had made its way to his shoulder.

At some point Dimitri started thrusting faster and harder because now the bed was shaking with our movements. I was still on the high of my second climax when the third started building. I leaned up and grabbed ahold of his shoulders. "Dimitri" my voice shook and trembled from what was happening inside me. I muttered my words together as it went on. " God, this feels so god. Does this feel this good to you." I couldn't shut up.I was so loud, and I kept talking. I had never really pictured myself having sex, but now that it was happening I knew I was a screamer. As Dimitri went faster I started to noticed him get thicker inside me. I was about to cry out again, but his shoulder was close to my mouth, so bit him hard.

Dimitri's hand pressed between my legs, rubbing my clit making it easy for me to cum. I felt my body flex against his. My eyes rolled back as my teeth and nails dug deep in his shoulder. I stopped biting Dimitri and kissed against his shoulder. My hands holding tight against him. I didn't want to pull away yet. This felt so good. My body felt sore but I didn't mind it. I took in his scent as I kissed against where I had bit him. My hands rubbing where I had clawed up his back. Dimitri rolled us to our side, slipping out of me. I felt almost empty when he did. "I love you." he said, kissing me lightly. "I love you more." I muttered and kissed him on the jaw.

We waited until my breathing went back to its normal state. "That was a lot." I muttered.

"Are you okay roza?" Dimitri asked. He reached down to grab the blanket that must have fell of the bed while we had sex. It was starting to get cold now that the heat was leaving our bodies, but I had my own personal russian heater here. I snuggled closer to Dimitri. "I'm great." I told him. "What did it feel like for you?" I asked after many quiet moments. I hoped I was okay. He was the best I ever had, the only one I'll ever have, but I didn't know if I was up to par with the other women he had been with. "The best I've ever had." Dimitri said, smiling and kissing me again. It was one of his real smiles, one that I rarely ever see. I smiled to myself in satisfaction. Good.

We talked some more before I remember the gift box I found earlier. I was curious to see what was inside. I knew it was shallow of me, but I loved presents. Especially presents from my Russian God. "Dimitri...What's in that little silver box on the table next to the strawberries?" Dimitri looked stunned for a second before getting up and grabbing the box. As he moved I watched his wonderful nude body and felt myself start to get wet again. His muscles moved in all the right places with every step. I was so intrigued that I didn't notice that Dimitri was on one knee in front of the bed until he spoke. "Roza I know I probably should have did this earlier…" OMG was he going to propose. I wasn't ready for this, I loved Dimitri yes, but married at 18, I was freaking out about Lissa getting married. I couldn't get married.

My inner rambling stopped when I heard him continue. "but I needed the perfect chance and want to to be mine forever so please Roza will you accept this promise ring and become my girlfriend?" I breathed an outward sigh of relief. He didn't propose thank god, I didn't think I was ready for that. I stared at the rings in the box, speechless. They were beautiful. The smaller ring was small and gold, with a small heart shaped diamond in the middle. On the sides of the diamond there were two rose colored gems. It's compliment was just a plain gold band with etchings, there seemed to be a spot where the two rings would fit perfectly together, like they weren't supposed to ever be apart. Dimitri took my hand and handed me the ring. I looked at it closely. These must have cost Dimitri a fortune. "Dimitri…" I started. "Are you sure this isn't too much?"

"Nothing is too much for you my Roza. Look on the inside of the band, there's another surprise for you." and what Dimitri said was true. There on the inside was an engraving. It said 'forever and always'. Hopefully it was true. That Dimitri and I would be together forever and always. Dimitri had already put his own ring on his finger, then reached out to me and took my hand and slipped the ring onto mine. It looked perfect, like it had always belong on my finger. I grabbed Dimitri's hand after he put my ring on for me. His was beautiful as well. The etches complimented the gold, then I saw in the one blank spot he had engraved 'my roza'. I sighed in content. "Thank you." I said hugging him. "I love you so much."

I pulled Dimitri on to the bed with me and we started making out again. I could feel his member pressing against my leg and getting harder. We started moving with each other and when we pulled away for air, I cursed myself as I yawned. Dimitri chuckled. "Come on Roza, why don't you go to sleep. I know you're tired". I shook it off. "I'm not ready to go to bed." I muttered and leaned against his neck. Giving pop kisses against his jaw. "I want more." I teased. I really did, I was soaking my now and he was still hard. He couldn't lie. I could feel it.

"Your wish is my command." Dimitri said, starting to suckle on my earlobe then making my way down the side of my neck. I smiled and pulled back looking at him. " I want to try something you like." I smiled more and kissed against his jaw. "I want to try it all with you."

"Like what Roza?" Dimitri said playfully nipping me. "Your favorite " I told him and leaned in kissing down his neck. It was hard to be sexy with him, I still wanted to be on Dimitri's level of class. I rolled him to his back and pushed him down. I wanted to be in control now. "Roza." he groaned. "Yes?" I asked him innocently as I straddled over his lap. I sat up and looked down at him.

I rubbed herself against him, trying to make his manhood as excited as it was before. "Roza you're too sore..." Dimitri tried to protest. I knew he was trying to avoid that inevitable pain this was going to cause, but I wanted to do something for him. He had done so much for me. "I'm okay, Dimitri. " I smiled at him and leaned down and kissed him on the jaw. My hips pressing down against his length. "Don't you want it?" Dimitri moaned again. I knew he did. I could feel him growing bigger by the second. I started moving him between my wet folds, but I never let him enter. "Roza...stop teasing" he growled." I pinned down his arms so that he was at my mercy.

"Make me." I whispered to him as my body leaned down to him and hovered as if I was going to kiss him, but instead I lightly tugged on his lip. Dimitri somehow switched our actions so now he was sucking and biting my lower lip, and while I was distracted he flipped me over, positioning himself to slide in slowly. I let out a playful moan as he put himself back inside me. I wasn't as painful the second time. Yes the stinging was still there, but I could ignore it and focus on the pleasure Dimitri was giving me instead." Who said you could get back on top?" I asked as I flipped him back over on the bed with his length still placed inside me. I put my hands on his chest and started riding him. Dimitri started groaning and moaning louder and louder. " Do you like this?" I asked as I slid my hands up his chest, leaning forward so I could kiss him as my hips bounced up and down, up and down. I worried that I didn't fully know what I was doing. But Dimitri seemed to like this. I sat up again and moved harder against his length.

Dimitri reached down between us and started rubbing and pinching my clit as I moved. "Come with me roza." he whispered. The sensations going through me were so intense. "Dimitri, please " I cried before leaning into him and grabbing him close. "I love you." I groaned into his shoulder as Dimitri bit me, before I did the same. My body pulled and bucked under him as I climaxed. I took a deep breathe and locked eyes with him as I rode it out. Both of us wearing marks now. I collapsed when we were both finished. "I love you." I whispered, holding me close to his chest while he still twitched inside of me. "I love you too." I breathed. "So much" and we lay there cuddling as we drifted off to sleep with Dimitri still inside of me. We were both exhausted. My last thoughts before I went off into unconsciousness was that now nothing would come between Dimitri and me. Everything would work out. We could make it happen. I loved him so much, and without him I don't know what I would do.

Dimitri POV

This was the best place to be. To have Roza in my arms and my face buried in her hair. I breathed in her scent. It made me feel more alive, more real, more human. Suddenly Rose pushed me away and looked at me carefully. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm okay." I said pulling her in my arms again. I never said it was okay to let go, I thought to myself. I wanted Rose to be with me forever. Then I remembered that I was going to feed her some dessert. I'm sure she was hungry by now since she was waiting all day. "Are you hungry? I hope you weren't waiting for me too long." I asked nervously.

"No. I'm not" she said, pointing at the box on the table, "I had most of those." I looked back and smiled. I'm glad that she enjoyed those. Of course Roza would go straight for the food. "Oh Roza." I sighed again. "You know, I wanted to surprise you with flowers as well as the dress." I said as I moved towards the CD player I had placed on the counter. "Even though I'm a bit late it doesn't mean we can't enjoy the night." One of Roses favorite slow songs started playing. I reached out for Rose to join me, she took my hand, standing as rose petals fell from her hair to her shoulders then the ground. She looked like a goddess.

We danced for a couple minutes making small talk. I twirled Rose around in circles she danced it her beautiful dress, her hair smelling like roses from the flower petals I had scattered earlier. There were still some in her hair. Soon the song slowed even more. "I didn't know you could dance." she said, stepping on to my feet. We swayed back and forth, Rose pressed tightly against me. "There are a lot of things that you haven't seen me do Roza." I said, giving her one of my full smiles. I know she loved them, Rose often complained that I didn't smile enough.

"I'm happy you're back. I was worried all day." Rose murmured into my chest. " I missed you." I smiled again. "I missed you too." I said. I spun her around and she fell onto the bed laughing. She looked beautiful with her hair just flowing around her shoulders, the wonderful dark tresses. "What did you do all day?" I asked. I hoped she didn't spend it with Ivashkov. I knew that had to have met at one point, but I didn't want him around my Roza too much.

"I went on a run, stalked Liss, and then Adrian gave me my presents from you. After that I hurried to my room to get ready for you. " she said, sitting up. " I love it...a lot." I was glad she did. I was afraid that she wouldn't like the red, even though Ivashkov told me she would. I only ever saw Rose in dark colors, but this dark red suited her to a T. "You look beautiful." I say to her, pulling her off the bed and rubbing her arms before kissing her gently on her lips.

"I love you." Rose said on my lips. "I love you too." I whispered, pulling away. I made my way down her neck, one of my arms moving to her down her waist. We started dancing to the next song, but it wasn't long before our lips met again in a heated passion. We broke apart for a moment so she could pull my sweater off. I started shimming her dress up her hips, bunching it up so she could wrap her legs around my waist. Our tongues started fighting for dominance once again, and I won taking Roza the way I wanted to. Roza rubbed herself against me, the only things between us were her panties and my jeans.

I pulled away from her lips. We were against the wall now, I must have pushed her there in my urgency. Rose started to kiss her way down my neck and rubbed my arms and back in slow, lazy circles. I reached around to unzip her dress. Rose was wearing way too much clothing to be satisfactory right not. I pulled it off of her in one quick tug. My...Roza looked astonishing in her underwear. It was a deep burgundy, and complimented her skin tone perfectly.

I lifted Rose away from the wall and threw her on the bed before I climbed over her myself. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I had to have her now. "Please?" she whimper. I just nodded. I knew what she wanted. I did too. We kissed again. Rougher this time, with more passion. Rose moved her own head and started sucking on that special place on my neck. I groaned and pushed her into the bed. On top of Rose I moved my lips down her body making her groan herself. Her hands were frantic and my hips, pushing my pants down to my knees. I stood for a second to kick them off completely before I returned to kissing her neck and rubbing her breasts.

The music had stopped now and all you could hear were our ragged breaths and pants. Not that I was paying attention to the music, but the silence just made it all the more intriguing. Not breaking our kiss I reached around to the back of her bra and unsnapped it. We broke for a minute to let me pull it off. My hand on her bare breast I pinched and rolled her nipple between my fingertips making her cry out while I sucked on the other one. I moved my lips down her body, giving her soft kisses and nips along the way. When I got to her center I breathed in. "You smell so delicious Roza." I pulled her panties aside and stroked her lightly with my fingertip. "And you're so wet. Is this all for me?"

Rose wiggled around, as if she was embarrassed. "You know it is." she said, her voice laced heavy with lust. In one rough pull I ripped her panties off her body throwing them somewhere in the room. Now my Roza was naked, and she looked perfect. I moved my finger up and down her slit covering it with her juices while Rose wiggled and groaned. I took my finger and sucked on it, tasting her, giving her a smirk. Roza reached up and pulled my finger out of my mouth putting it into her own. She sucked and nibbled on my finger just like she did on my shaft during the road trip. I groaned again. Rose was making me even harder with her mimicking actions. Sucking up and down causing more and more suction. I pulled my finger away and lowered myself to her hips. It was my turn.

My face hovered right above her sex, Roza started squeezing her legs together, embarrassed or easing the tension I didn't know. "Dimitri?" she asked quietly. "Is that really want you want to be doing right now?" I just smiled and gripped her legs. "Don't be embarrassed Roza." I said pulling her thighs apart. "Let me taste you." I held her legs still with my hands as I licked up and down her slit before stiffening my tongue and pleasuring her this way. Rose moaned and bucked her hips into my face so hard that I had to take one arm to hold her down.

I moved my lips up to her clit again sucking while I started to spear her with my fingers. She cried out convulsing. When she was done I licked up all of her juices cleaning her up well. "Delicious." I said as I moved back up to her lips. She muttered something against my lips as we kissed. Then she moved to kiss next to my ear, whispering "This is perfect." I moaned as Rose found that spot on my neck that made my blood rush straight down my body. I didn't bother hiding it anymore. Both Rose and I knew what we wanted. The question was if we should give into our urges. Right now Rose was making it very hard to say no. She continued sucking on my neck while she moved her hands to the band of my boxers? Playing with in, slipping her hand in and out. The teasing was killing me.

"Can I take them off?" she asked innocently, biting down on me again. I didn't say anything but just tried to pull her closer. Rose wouldn't have any of it, pulling her feet up and hooking her toes in my waistband to pull it down. After a few attempts of trying to pull it over my cock, she just took her hands and shoved them down making us both free. We grinded our hips against one another making Rose wetter by the second and I grew a lot harder that is was almost painful. Finally I positioned myself on my elbows above her, the head of my cock teasing her entrance. "Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly. "We shouldn't."

"I know." Roza said, she reached up to me anyways and started guiding my cock into her entrance. I helped her go slowly and watched her wince as we went deeper and deeper. "It's okay Roza." I said wiping the tears from her eyes. "It will pass." Once I was seated inside of her I wanted to move so badly, but I held still for Rose to get used to my size. Roza let out a deep breath. "Thats all of it. Right?" she asked quickly, trying not to wince anymore in pain. I laughed softly. "Yes Roza. That's all of it." I groaned from her muscles squeezing and gripping me in this position. I needed some movement. "Roza, can I move?" I asked quietly.

"Please." she said, tightening her legs around me. I started moving slowly only pulling out a little before I serged back in. More tears came out of Roza's eyes. I kissed them away. "It's okay Roza, it'll pass, you'll be okay." I knew it was her first time and I wished it wasn't so painful. I wanted tonight to be about her, not me. When Rose started moving with me I started going deeper and faster. She was moaning as I grunted. She was so tight. She felt like hot silk was grasping my cock and smothering it.

I felt Rose clenching even tighter around me and I started to move faster to help her ride out her climax. I used every bit of strength to hold myself back from pounding into her and taking her the way I wanted to. "Dimitri!" she screamed. Words kept coming out of her mouth but I didn't know what they were. My had control snapped when she started her climax around me. I kept pumping after she orgasmed determined to have one of my own now. I plunged in faster, grabbing her hips so I could go in at a different angle. Roza cried out again which made me thrust even harder. You could clearly hear the sound of our skin slapping together.

I cried out when Roza bit me only spurring me to move faster. I was closer than ever before now and I started chanting her name. I took one hand and went to rub her clit, making her juices flow even more. I wanted her to come with me. Moments later we came together, Rose clenching tight, squeezing all of my seed out. I shouted her name, giving no mind to whoever could hear us and together we rode out our orgasm. When we were finished we both were panting. I was still securely inside as I hadn't pulled out yet. We were bound together. Body, mind, and soul.

I rolled us to our side, finally slipping out of Rose. "I love you." I said, pecking her on the lips. " I love you more." Roza muttered and kissed me on the jaw. " That was a lot." she said. "Are you okay Roza?" I asked her as I grabbed the blanket that fell on the floor to cover us up. I could feel Rose start to shake as the heat left our bodies. She cuddled in closer to me, as if she could leech away my body heat. "I'm great." she said. "What did it feel like for you?" Dimitri: I kissed her again before responding. "The best I've ever had." And I smiled at her. If only we could be like this forever, in our post coital bliss.

We talked some more before Roza mentioned the rings I had bought her. "Dimitri...What's in that little silver box on the table next to the strawberries?" I had totally forgotten about those after I got Rose naked. To me, I had more pressing things on my mind, but Rose deserved to have them. I even managed to engrave them myself later. Her's said 'forever and always' and mine had 'My Roza' written on it. I stood up in my naked glory and went to grab the box. I knew Rose was watching, I put on a show for her, purposely flexing various muscles as I moved.

When I came back, I got down on one knee in front of her. "Roza I know I probably should have did this earlier, but I needed the perfect chance and want to to be mine forever so please Roza will you accept this promise ring and become my girlfriend?" I rambled. I hoped she said yes, if I had my way this would have been an engagement ring but after Roza's reaction about the princess I had decided that that was probably a bad idea.

Rose was stunned. She just stared at the box and then my face. I took her ring out of the box and put it in her hand to let her examine it. She flipped it back and forth in her hands like she didn't know what to do with it. "Dimitri…Are you sure this isn't too much?" she asked. Well if price was an issue to her she would be glad to know that I had gotten these for a steal, but I didn't tell her that. "Nothing is too much for you my Roza. Look on the inside of the band, there's another surprise for you." Rose flipped the ring around and stared at where I engraved it 'forever and always'. "Forever and always." I whispered to her as I took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. She sighed. "Thank you." she said hugging me. "I love you so much."

Roza pulled me back onto the bed to kiss me and we started making out again. I could feel my member getting excited again and pushing against Roza's leg as we rolled around on the bed. She rubbed herself against me, but then pulled away to yawn. I chuckled. "Come on Roza, why don't you go to sleep. I know you're tired". I was exhausted myself, as uncomfortable it was to go to sleep with a hard on, it would settle down soon. "I'm not ready to go to bed." Rose said, kissing my neck again. " I want more." she pleaded. I smiled gently. "Your wish is my command." I said, starting to suckle on her earlobe again, then making my way down the side of her neck.

"I want to try something you like." Rose said, kissing my face softly. "I want to try it all with you." I smiled at her words. "Like what Roza?" I said playfully, nipping her. "Your favorite anything." she said, kissing down my neck. Rose rolled me onto my back and pushed me down kissing me. I moaned. "Roza." "Yes?" she asked innocently, straddling my lap. Rose rubbed herself against me making me hard again. "Roza you're too sore..." I tried to use as an excuse. We shouldn't do this again, as much as I wanted to, but I knew if Rose took the initiative I wouldn't be able to refuse her.

"I'm okay, Dimitri. " she said, smiling and kissing me. She pushed down even more against my length. "Don't you want it?" I groaned. I couldn't even lie to her, she could very well feel me right in front of her. "Roza...stop teasing" I growled. Rose paid me no mind and went about her gentle rocking. She pinned my arms down beside me so I couldn't even get her to move faster. "Make me." she whispered leaning down to tug on my lip. Her hair fell in a dark curtain around us.

Taking advantage of her actions, I sucked on Roza's lower lip, biting and soothing it. Lost in our kisses she release her hold on my arms allowing me to flip her over and arch over her. I looked her in the eye before sliding in, making sure that she wanted to do this. She nodded and let out a moan as I slid in. I started pumping slowly, but soon Rose said, " Who said you could get back on top?" Roza surprised me flipping us over. She started riding me slowly, torturing me again. This time my hands were free and I put my hands on her hips guiding her in a faster rhythm. Rose put her hands on my chest to help stabilize herself as she rode me faster and harder. I couldn't contain my groans even if I had to for life or death.

" Do you like this?" Rose asked bouncing up and down on my cock. Her lips muffled my groan and I think hers as well when I could feel her lips shaking against my own. Roza rode me hard looking beautiful as she always did. I was close so I reach between us and pinched her clit. "Come with me Roza." I whispered. I couldn't hold back any longer. "Dimitri, please " she cried leaning into me "I love you." she screamed. I didn't mean to but I bit into Rose's neck as we came. She did the same, marking me as her own. I would never have anyone else like this. It would be Roza and Roza alone.

Roza collapsed on top of me when we were both spent. I wrapped my arms around her holding her close to me. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too." she breathed. "So much." I was still inside of her when Rose drifted off to sleep on my chest. There was nothing we had to worry about. Roza and I would be together forever. We had loads more to talk about, but we could do it tomorrow. I had another day off tomorrow to replace the one I missed today and Roza was off duty due to half time. We had forever to figure everything out, and we would, I couldn't hold it back any longer and neither could she. Together we'd take on the world, one step at a time.

THE END

A/N- ITS OVER OMG GUYS THAT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE! I hope you enjoyed this super long chapter filled with lemons. Don't worry Rose and Dimitri's story isn't over. I'll have more coming up soon, I just gotta get through reading Ruby Circle and midterms first. Thank you everyone for sticking with me for this story and I'm sorry for such the long wait. I'll let you all know when I post the next part to this series! :)

Ciao!

~Tiffany 3


End file.
